Libertine
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros. Bella OOC.
1. Cosa de Familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meter, la historia donde todos sufren, sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros. Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo I. Cosa de Familia.**

* * *

_*******_

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte**_

—_¿Por qué crees que eres mejor que yo?, ¿qué te hace pensar que después de mí algo mejorará? Después de mí estás sola, sola como cuando te encontré, y sola te quedarás. Sin mí no eres nada, Bella, ¡¡nada!!_

—_Prefiero estar sola a estar un segundo más contigo, cerdo repulsivo ¡¡me das asco!!_

—_¡¡Cállate!!_

Recuerdo que ya me había golpeado antes, por lo que uno más no hacía la diferencia, lo que más dolía era saber que salir de ese infierno iba a ser demasiado difícil. Lo que más dolía era saber que la salida a esa vida no era una puerta que me sacara de su casa, lo que más dolía era escuchar cómo la persona que asegura amarte más que a su vida de pronto se vuelve tu mayor miedo. Dolía temerle al que creía el amor de mi ida. Dolía no ser lo suficientemente buena y así evitar sus infidelidades. Dolía seguir sintiendo tanto amor por él cuando en realidad merecía todo mi odio. Había un poco de ambos sentimientos, y otros.

No sé aún de dónde saqué la fuerza para aguantar todas y cada una de sus humillaciones, o ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo fui tan cobarde para no detenerlo. Una u otra ya no importan. Ahora él ya no puede contra mí. Sigue persiguiéndome como un buitre a la carroña. Como las hienas a los restos de un animal, y digo restos porque de mí ya sólo hay restos, restos de la niña feliz, amorosa, inteligente que era antes de conocerlo. Una niña a la que le robaron la inocencia de la forma más cruel que puede ser robada, una niña que confió ciegamente en alguien, alguien que no merecía mi confianza.

—_No tengas miedo, te amo y no te lastimaré._

—_¿Lo prometes?_

—_Te doy mi palabra, Bella, ahora sube mientras pago la habitación._

Eso fue todo lo que le costó tenerme, 30 dólares y nada más. Ni siquiera una caja de preservativos. Nada más. Sólo sus palabras de amor, jurándome estar a mi lado por siempre, jurando respeto, jurando que yo era la única; era la única idiota que no sabía la verdad.

La única cosa que yo pedía a cambio era que me amara tanto como yo a él, que me diera aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo le daba: mi cuerpo, mi amor, mi tiempo, mi respeto, mi admiración, le di todo, él no me dio ni las gracias.

La vida se acaba de una u otra manera. Jamás, antes de conocerlo, creí que hubiera gente muerta entre nosotros; ahora me considero una de ellas. Camino, respiro, mi corazón palpita, a veces hasta me alimento, pero no hay mucho dentro de mí como para asegurar que "estoy viva". Cuando le entregas tu vida a alguien que crees amar, y de pronto ése alguien resulta ser tu muerte, no hay otra opción, tu única salida es una muerte menos dolorosa: perderme en alcohol, en cigarrillos, y cuando, como en estos momentos, los recuerdos me torturaban… ¿por qué no? también en drogas.

—_No quiero que te alejes nunca de mí._

—_Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a buscar la manera de hacerme enfadar, detesto esas faldas, detesto que te sueltes el cabello, yo sé que eres hermosa, ¿cuál es la necesidad de que los otros lo vean? No te basta con gustarme a mí, siempre tienes que gustarles a los demás…_

—_Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero júrame que no me vas a dejar._

—_Lo juro, te amo, Bella._

—_Te amo, Brian._

Las personas no deberíamos de tener memoria, o al menos deberíamos ser capaces de olvidar ciertas cosas, tener la fuerza para sacar unas y guardar otras. Los recuerdos malos no deberían existir. Hoy, aquí sola en mi habitación, desearía no saber quién soy, desearía olvidar quién fui, y desearía tener, aunque sea, una leve idea de lo que seré.

Estaba recostada en la pared de mi ventana. Hoy la luna era un espectáculo digno de admirar, había un halo violeta y rojo que le daban un aire tan místico…tan misterioso.

Suspiré mientras los temblores de la heroína terminaban de hacerme efecto. Era lo único bueno que esta droga me dejaba. Antes de drogarme, antes de ser lo que alguna vez fui, siempre miraba al cielo, adoraba ver la luna y las estrellas. Desde que pasó todo lo de…él, no lo hacía a menos que tuviera una buena dosis de heroína en las venas.

Brian…su sólo nombre despertaba tantos sentimientos, tan extremistas, tan bipolares. Tan jodidamente distintos pero todos tenían algo en común. Son increíblemente intensos. Me quedé dormida, consciente de que ni siquiera la droga más fuerte iba a librarme de mis antiguos recuerdos, no mientras dormía.

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

_**Mientras Bella destruye su vida, nunca se imagina que la vida da muchas vueltas. La vida es una montaña rusa; a veces nos tiene muy arriba, a veces nos tiene muy abajo, las caídas son bruscas y dolorosas, la subida es mucho más lenta. Camino a Forks, hay alguien mucho más fuerte que ella, mucho más sabio, e infinitas veces más noble que Brian, que la hará ver las cosas con una nueva claridad. Le regresará la luz que le fue robada…las estrellas jamás deberían de apagarse.**_

_**Edward Cullen está abordando, junto a su familia, un avión que los trae a Forks**_

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

Otro día de clases. Despertarme, recordar, bañarme, recordar, simular desayunar, recordar, viajar hacia el instituto, recordar, encontrarlo con la mirada en el aparcamiento….odiar…tratar de mitigar el odio y el dolor. Dirigirme al baño de mujeres y aspirar una línea…olvidar por unos instantes…o al menos recordar sin tanto dolor.

Ésa era mi rutina de todos los días. ¿Acaso nunca se acabaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que mi pasado dejara de torturarme? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, esperaba que algún día todo eso terminara. Mientras tanto, seguiría sumida en aquella reciente amiga que me ayudaba por momentos; esporádicamente lograba sonreír, ya fuese por alucinaciones, o por nuevas ideas de venganza que sólo la droga y el alcohol eran capaces de crear en mi mente.

Aparqué mi camioneta lo más cerca de la entrada que encontré, entre menos camino me cruzara con él, menor sería mi necesidad, más corta sería mi línea, y menos daño le causaría a mi sistema. Porque sí, aunque no lo parezca, no era mi intención morir en una sobredosis…sólo aplacar un poco los demonios que una adolescente normal no debería de cargar.

Lo miré de lejos. Como todos los días, me dedicaba aquella mirada "arrepentida". Era tan difícil el no correr hacia él y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que lo perdonaba…pero sería una gran mentira; yo jamás olvidaría, mi cuerpo parecía tener memoria propia, y así como jamás olvidaría suaves caricias, tampoco lo haría con sus fuertes puños.

Además, bien sabía yo que su arrepentimiento duraba sólo unas pocas horas, algo en mí detonaba al ser ponzoñoso y con sólo un movimiento mío…él se podía volver loco. Ya lo sabía yo. Ya debería saber él que lo que no mataba te hacía más fuerte; él no logró matarme, por lo que difícilmente lograba que yo agachara la mirada. Por dentro podía estar muriendo de ira, dolor, rabia, tristeza, pero por fuera lo hacía mierda con los ojos.

Una vez estuve resguardada de la lluvia y de la dolosa y culposa mirada de Brian, me encaminé directamente hacia el baño. Me adentré en un cubículo, me senté en el escusado por encima de la tapa, acomodando una de mis libretas sobre las rodillas. Estaba por saludar a mi tan necesitada amiga, cuando la conocida voz de Ángela irrumpió dentro del tocador; venía platicando animadamente con Jessica. Definitivamente a esas dos, les debía la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—Oh, Angie, ¿los viste? —le dijo Jess, muy emocionada—. Son tan guapos, es una lástima… ya sabes, que tengan pareja.

—Sobre todo el de los cabellos alborotados… —contestó Angela. Eso era nuevo, ella era más reservada; tenían que ser verdaderamente guapos para que ella contestara eso.

—¡Angie! Se supone que TÚ no deberías hacer esos comentarios, ¿qué hay de Ben?

—Vamos, Jessi, sólo digo…

Su voz se perdió cuando ambas salieron de ahí. No tenía una jodida idea de qué demonios hablaban, pero en realidad, poco me interesaba. Libre de escuchar los cotilleos de mis dos mejores amigas, aspiré mi tan ansiada línea. No me atrevía a probar algo más fuerte mientras me encontrase en el instituto. Eso lo dejaba para los fines de semana, después de todo, aquí venía a estudiar, no a ser la broma ni el circo de todos tambaleándome por ahí. Yo era mucho más que eso.

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

_**Si algún vampiro se detuviese para mirar a Isabella, se confundiría de tal manera que, la única razón para saber que era humana, sería el latir de su corazón, el olor de su sangre. Pálida, ojerosa, hermosa y nunca alimentándose, fácilmente podría pasar por un vampiro**_

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

Entré al salón de literatura, donde el maestro presentó a una nueva alumna, de apellido Cole…Coley…en realidad no presté atención, estaba más concentrada en evitar hacer los típicos ademanes que adquiere, con el tiempo, un cocainómano. Yo aún no llegaba a esa etapa, pero el escozor que producía aquel mágico polvito era algo molesto.

La chica del nuevo ingreso se sentó dos bancas delante de mí…entonces le presté atención. Al parecer, en aquella aula, yo no era la única que ingería sustancias; sus ojeras la delataban, además de que tenía cierto aire eufórico que me dejaba clarísima la situación.

Teníamos que entregar un ensayo acerca de las historias románticas que estábamos estudiando, tema libre, cualquier obra. Yo decidí escribir: "Porqué me parecían absurdas las ideas románticas". En otro tiempo, mi ensayo habría tratado de algo así como: "Viva el amor, todo es un algodón", pero esos tiempos estaban lejanos a ser aún parte de mí.

Me puse de pie para entregar trabajo, y cuando regresaba a mi asiento, la chica nueva me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que dejaba a la visa todos sus dientes –excesivamente blancos –y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera casi antinatural. Cocaína, seguro…talvez éxtasis. Bueno, yo no quería que una chica, la cual recién había ingerido una que otra tacha, me sonriera de esa manera.

Aceleré el paso y me logré acomodar en mi asiento. Una vez entregada mi tarea, podía perderme en mi agrietado mundo. A lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre, hasta que mi compañero de mesa…no estoy segura de cómo se llama…me dio un ligero codazo…

—Señorita Swan, ¿podría usted honrarme con su atención los siguientes treinta minutos restantes de clase? —¿de qué demonios hablaba este intento de hombre?

—Trataré... —es verdad que procuraba tener buenas notas para no tener problemas con Charlie. Buenas calificaciones y una cena a tiempo eran suficientes para mantenerlo contento, por lo que nunca se metía en mi vida. No tenía una idea de lo que era mi vida. Pero tampoco iba a que un simulador de profesor me hablara con su tono prepotente...

—Ya que está tan condescendiente, ¿podría dignarse a acercarse a mi escritorio, por favor? —pude percatarme de que la nueva alumna estaba ahí, a su lado. Su rostro seguía siendo amable, pero su mirada era crítica. Me estaba juzgando. Claro, ya me había detectado como su posible "provisión de suministros".

—La dignidad es una de mis virtudes –le dije.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia ellos. Podía sentir las pesadas miradas de la mayoría del alumnado. Obviamente, nadie se atrevía a cuchichear descaradamente en frente de mí por dos razones: todos conocían mi carácter, era explosiva y cuando estaba molesta, yo no hacía distinción de sexos. Simplemente hacía lo que mis instintos demandaban. Humillaba, insultaba, denigraba, y hasta a veces –adquirido de Brian– golpeaba.

Otra razón era porque, aunque Brian y yo habíamos terminado hace meses, cualquiera era consciente de que al meterse conmigo, se metía con él. No era algo que me hiciese precisamente feliz, pero ante eso no podía hacer gran cosa más que ignorarlo. Era su enfermedad llamada posesión.

—Bien, señorita Swan, no acudiría a usted de no saber que, a pesar de su hostil comportamiento, indiscutiblemente es usted mi mejor alumna. Ya que la señorita Cullen es de nuevo ingreso, y no quiero que se pierda en el curso, me gustaría que por algunas semanas la ayudara a ponerse al corriente.

¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no la ayuda usted?, con todo respeto, es a usted al que le pagan por enseñar, no a mí.

—Lo hago porque pretendo recuperar a mi antigua alumna. Es una orden.

Eso, en algún punto de mi ser, minúsculo y perdido, me dolió un poco. Sólo un poco. Regresé a mi asiento sin siquiera mirar a la "señorita Cullen", y no por grosería, sino porque ella no tenía la culpa de nada, con ella no tenía porqué descargar mi furia. Después de eso la clase se pasó rápida. Estaba por salir cuando una pequeñísima mano me tomó por el hombro. Me giré por instinto con la idea de gritarle a alguien, pero ahí estaba, aquella enanita mirándome afablemente. Me soltó y por fin dijo:

—Hola, soy Alice. Lamento que el profesor te haya obligado a hacer esto, en realidad no hay necesidad de… —se calló de repente y su mirada se perdió. Parecía mirar un punto lejano, aunque en realidad aún me miraba a mí. Y esta chica de verdad tenía problemas con las drogas. De pronto se recuperó, extrañamente menos alegre que antes—. Como te decía, no tienes necesidad de nada, yo solita puedo ponerme al corriente, sólo me gustaría saber tu nombre.

—Uh... soy Bella, no te preocupes, en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que, cuando quieras te pongo al corriente, ¿vale?

Por alguna misteriosa razón, esta chiquilla no me inspiraba desconfianza como todo el mundo. Talvez se debía a que, según mis pronósticos, ella estaba metida en lo mismo que yo. ¿Sus razones? Ni idea, pero estaba casi segura de que Alice Cullen se drogaba.

—Vale, entonces es un hecho, nos vemos luego, Bella —y dichas esas palabras se fue corriendo como una bala, con la gracia de un hada. Euforia.

Me encaminé a mi siguiente clase, la cual detestaba por dos razones: odiaba las matemáticas, y Brian estaba en esa clase conmigo, gracias al cielo, era la única que compartíamos. Me preparé mentalmente para no bajar ni una sola vez el rostro y entré al aula.

Allí ya estaba él, tres bancas detrás de mí, como siempre mirándome. Esta vez no lo miré ni una sola vez. Si algo odiaba Brian era que lo ignorasen. Yo sabía hacer eso perfectamente. La clase igualmente pasó rápido, aunque su mirada pesaba sobre mi nuca. No me giré ni una sola vez.

Cuando terminó, me puse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera salir, una conocida mano me tomó por los hombros. Su inconfundible loción me transportó por unos segundos a momentos felices en mi vida…ignorantemente felices.

—Bella, tú sabes que esta no es la salida, mira tu cara…

Su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación…así que reaccioné rápidamente. Me solté de su agarré y me iré para encararlo con la mas fría y ácida de las miradas.

—Primero que nada, no vuelvas a tocarme, y no me vengas con tus aires de pureza. Si alguien en esta escuela se mete porquerías, ése eres tú.

—Precisamente porque lo hago, no quiero que tú estés metida en…

—Lo que quieras o no quieras me tiene sin cuidado, deja de meterte en mi vida, o te juro que me azoto contra una pared y te acuso de maltrato…al fin y al cabo, no tendría que inventar ninguna historia, tengo muchas que contar que efectivamente pasaron. Ahora hazte a un lado.

Y dichas esas palabras me encaminé a la clase de biología. Entré al aula tomé mi habitual lugar. Por suerte, en esta clase nadie se sentaba conmigo, por lo que se podía decir,"me encontraba a mis anchas".

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Estaba pensando en cómo librarme de Brian. Lo necesitaba lejos de mí. A lo lejos, escuchaba como el señor Barner introducía a otro de los Cullen. No presté mucha atención hasta que una mano me chasqueaba los dedos. Entonces reaccioné. El señor Barner seguía haciendo su dichosa presentación, mientras Lauren Mallory, una de las muchas conquistas de Brian me tronaba los dedos.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como una idiota, Bella?, ¿soy o me parezco? —me dijo la muy pendeja con sarna.

Esto lo iba a disfrutar.

—En realidad, las dos cosas; eres…y también te pareces. Verás, eres una golfa, y te pareces muchísimo a la perra que mi vecina tiene por mascota —y le dediqué la sonrisa más angelical que pude. Me fulminó con la mirada y se giró en su asiento.

Brian, además de haberme golpeado e insultado, me había sido infiel una infinidad de veces. Lauren, quien en un principio se decía ser mi amiga, en algún momento mientras yo tenía mi "hermoso" noviazgo, había quedado embarazada, asegurando que el padre era el pobre de Tyler. Ella decidió abortar, y aun cuando yo no estoy a favor de semejante cosa, la apoyé porque era mi amiga. Tiempo después, cuando había terminado con Brian, me enteré que el padre, era él mismo.

Me reí bajito, puesto que no tuvo nada que replicar. Puse más atención y, cuando pude percatarme, el nuevo estudiante ya estaba sentado a mi lado. ¿A qué hora había llegado aquí? Me miraba de manera extraña, casi igual que, la que supuse, era su hermana, sólo que este chico no tenía la expresión amable. Pura y fiel curiosidad.

¡¡Pero si esto era de familia…!!

Este chico, igual que Alice, tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciados, y las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía tener los ojos negros. Aunque él, más que eufórico, se veía apagado. Marihuana.

—Así que…es de familia, ¿eh?

El muchacho, quien era claramente guapo, frunció el ceño aun más de lo que ya lo tenía.

—¿Perdón?

Tenía una voz muy hermosa, transmitía paz de sólo oírla. Era serena, suave y tranquila.

—Tú y tu hermana; tienen la misma fachada de quien consume drogas.

Entrecerró los ojos, y me pareció ver desaprobación en su mirada.

–No, te equivocas.

Me encogí de hombros y me giré. No todos se sentían en la libertad de asumir su condición. A la mayoría les causaba vergüenza. O simplemente les daba temor que el chisme se corriera y llegara hasta sus padres. Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño.

—Me imagino que ése _sí_ es tu caso…

—Qué observador…imaginas bien, pero éste será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Me giré no queriendo seguir con esta plática. Aunque en toda la clase, este hombre nunca dejó de mirarme…

Igual que todas mis clases, ésta no fue la excepción. Se pasó demasiado rápido, aunque fue sumamente incómodo tener si mirada clavada en la mía. Por supuesto, era difícil intimidarme, por lo que ni una sola vez me inmuté.

Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando que era hora del almuerzo, me puse de pie; me encaminé hacia la puerta, y por tercera vez en el día, alguien me detuvo. Me giré y me encontré con los ojos negros de… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas hoy a mí y a mi familia para el almuerzo?, me encantaría que los conocieras.

El muchacho me hablaba tan de cerca que su aliento me dejó por un momento perdida. Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo, pero estaba muy concentrada en tratar de distinguir qué clase de loción este chico usaba, era deliciosa. Seguramente lo que debí haber hecho, era decirle que no, portarme grosera y evitar que este muchacho entrara a terreno peligroso, si Brian me veía comiendo en la mesa de los nuevos…bueno, lo tenía claro.

—¡Ja!

Aquella risa burlona y sarcástica…la conocía tan bien. Tenía el matiz justo de celos, despectiva, desprecio…rabia…

—¿Dándole la bienvenida al chico nuevo, Bella? —me dijo y, de pronto, lo valiente desapareció de mí. Este chico estaba perdido, Brian se encargaría de hacerle daño por el simple hecho de haberme mirado—. Por eso me enamoré de ti; eres tan atenta —siguió con su burla llena de ácido y a mí me dio un vuelco el corazón…

No supe en qué momento mi acompañante, el chico por el cual temí de repente y del cual no sabía más que su apellido, comenzó a gruñir. ¿Gruñir?, ¿por qué "gruñía"?, ¿quién en su sano juicio "gruñe"?, este tío estaba peor que su hermana, esperaba nunca terminar gruñendo a causa de las drogas. Pero por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes, como evitar que Brian hiciera alguna estupidez en contra de alguien que solamente pretendía ser amable.

Brian, por primera vez, no atacó. Lo miré estupefacta; Brian tuvo miedo. Me dedicó una mirada asesina y se marchó de ahí.

—Estás en problemas… —no sabía su nombre.

—Edward, soy Edward Cullen. Y la verdad es que, algunas veces, me encantan los problemas. Entonces, ¿me acompañarías?

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

_**En ese momento, Isabella no era realmente consciente de lo que pasaba. Para ella, un chico nuevo había amedrentado a Brian, evidentemente no sabía en dónde se había metido, pero por el simple hecho de no temerle ni besarle el suelo como todos, le cayó bien.**_

_**Nunca imaginaría que, cuando la vida, repentinamente te da la espalda sin merecerlo, de un momento a otro se gira de nuevo para darte, no sólo la mejor de las caras, sino que entre sus brazos también puede traer el mejor de los regalos.**_

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

**_***_**

* * *

**Bueno, modifiqué un poco el cap, son cosas que no se notan mucho peor hacen que mejore, un besito. Bienvenidas a las que apenas llegan a leer, un beso grande para todas.**

**White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	2. Ángel Caído

**Diclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo II. Ángel Caído.**

* * *

*******

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte**_

–_Edward, soy Edward Cullen. Y la verdad es que, algunas veces, me encantan los problemas. Entonces, ¿me acompañarías?_

Definitivamente no lo iba a hacer. Ya bastante tenía yo cargando los demonios de Brian como para que se los echara a otra persona sólo por joderlo a él. En realidad este individuo no me importaba más que el almuerzo, tomando en cuenta que nunca almuerzo, pero al fin y al cabo no se trataba de crear más problemas. Además, yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar sentada en una mesa con dos perfectos desconocidos llenos de preguntas. No gracias.

–Hum…la verdad que ya tengo algo que hacer, será otra ocasión. Nos vemos, Edward –le dije amablemente. Vi que abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo no se lo permití, simplemente me fui de allí directo a los baños de mujeres. Después de esto, necesitaba algo que me despejara.

Cuando entré al baño, recordé que ya no tenía más; en mi bolsillo no habían más que quince dólares, y como de todos modos no iba a almorzar… Salí disparada de ahí buscando a Celeste, esa mujer siempre me sacaba de esta clase de apuros, ya que su novio, Jack, era el "Dealer (1)" de la escuela.

De lejos, visualicé a una chica alta de cabellos largos y castaños, ojos enormes y una expresión traviesa, muy propia de ella. Allí estaba Celeste.

–¡Hey, Cel! –Caminé hacia ella mientras me sonreía. Esta chica me caía bastante bien. antes de ingerir drogas, no éramos ni siquiera conocidas. Ahora se puede decir que era uno de mis allegados.

–¿Qué hay, Bella?, ¿todo bien?

–Sí, sí, todo bien. Hum, bueno, en realidad, necesito una línea, para pasar el día. Traigo sólo quince dólares –le dije, siendo honesta. Ella me sonrió aún más y me abrazó por los hombros. Comparado con mi 1.65m, esta chica me sacaba casi una cabeza; alta como una modelo.

–Tranquila, Bells. Hoy yo invito, vamos, te acompaño.

Juntas nos dirigimos hacia el baño de mujeres, y ahí entramos en ambiente. Celeste se caracterizaba por ser una persona sumamente compartida, por lo que la línea fue demasiado grande, no es que no hubiera consumido antes más, pero no aquí en la escuela.

Después de eso se disculpó, alegando que se iba a reunir con Jack por alguna cosa que no entendí. No me importó, me fui a la cafetería mucho más contenta. Cuando entré allí, lo primero que vi fue una mesa al fondo ocupada por cinco jóvenes, dos de los cuales ya conocía: Edward y Alice.

Los demás, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Una era rubia y muy hermosa, otro era igualmente rubio y el otro era un tipo que aparentaba haber consumido bastantes esteroides. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto: ojeras, palidez, hermosura. Sino eran drogas, como Edward había asegurado, entonces estaban enfermos. No lo sé.

Todos parecían estar en su propio mundo, mirando a diferentes direcciones. Yo ocupaba la dirección que miraba Edward. Sus ojos no se separaban de mí ni un momento, y aunque me puse algo nerviosa, como dije antes: soy difícil de intimidar. Le sonreí y me fui a sentar con Ángela. Allí estaban Mike, Ben y Jess. La última no era precisamente mi amiga, pero compartíamos la alegría en las fiestas.

Ella y yo éramos las que nos íbamos a bailar toda la noche, las que bebíamos más, las que hacíamos competencias de quién acaparaba más miradas. Se podía decir que era mi amiga únicamente para la diversión; si necesitara que alguien me escuchara, ella sería la última a quién acudiría. Acudiría a ella en caso de querer una clase de distracción, nada más. Por supuesto le debía parte de mi estado emocional semi-normal. Cuando estaba con Ángela y con ella, no me sentía tan sola.

Aunque nos sentábamos en la misma mesa, ni Mike ni Ben me hablaban demasiado; Brian los tenía lo suficientemente amenazados como para no hacerlo. Detestaba que, aun cuando ya no éramos nada siguiera manejando mi vida, simplemente no sabía cómo evitarlo. No podía hacer que los demás dejasen de temerle.

Todos hablaban de la próxima fiesta que daría no sé quién en no sé dónde, estaban emocionados y me preguntaban si yo iría. Era obvio que yo iría, nunca faltaba a ninguna si eso implicaba hacer rabiar un poco a Brian, pero en esos momentos no me interesaba hablar de eso, ya me preocuparía el día de la fiesta cuando tuviera que escaparme.

Me volteé hacia otro lado, y como era costumbre, Brian me miraba, yo no necesitaba esto, no ahora.

De pronto me sentí algo sofocada, necesitaba salir de ahí aunque sea un minuto; harta de esa plática y de sólo poder hablar con las chicas, harta de tener los oscuros ojos de Brian sobre mí, y con la cocaína alterando cada uno de mis sentidos…me puse de pie y salí de allí. Primero pasé por mi casillero y saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros. Iría a los campos; a la hora del almuerzo nadie iba hacia allí, por lo que tenía libertad para fumar.

Llegué a los campos y me puse detrás de una pared, prendí mi cigarrillo y me calmé un poco. Me mareé un poco por la falta de alimento pero lo dejé pasar.

No llevaba ni la mitad de mi cigarro cuando sentí la presencia de alguien; no había escuchado a nadie acercarse, pero estaba segura de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Ya sabía yo quién era. Me sentí insegura, ya que aquí no había nadie más que él y yo, pero eso jamás se lo dejaría saber. Con toda la seguridad e indiferencia de la que fui capaz, hable:

–Lárgate, Brian… –Una risita a mis espaldas me dejó saber que no era Brian.

–Pensé que mi nombre ya había quedado claro. Edward, no Brian. –Una voz increíblemente suave dijo a mis espaldas. Oh, bien, este chico no entiende lo que es no. Me giré y me topé con sus ojos negros.

–Esto…bueno, sí, te confundí. Es sólo que no pensé que alguien más me siguiera hasta aquí. Mmm… ¿deseas algo?

–Si, me has dejado con la palabra en la boca antes al terminar biología. Te iba a decir que en otra ocasión entonces. –Y no dijo nada más. ¿A eso había venido? Dios, este chico era tan loco como atractivo…y eso implicaba una locura enorme.

–¿Eso es todo? –le pregunté sorprendida.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y yo no pude más que reír. Pronto se unió a mis risas y, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, reí de verdad con alguien. De verdad Edward me caía bien, por no temerle a Brian, por estar un poco chiflado y por hacerme reír. Además su compañía me resultaba agradable…pero esto no estaba bien. Por él.

_Me encontraba en clase de Matemáticas. Traía puestos unos pantalones deportivos bastante holgados, a petición de Brian; según él, la ropa ajustada no era precisamente lo más adecuado para su novia: en este caso yo. Ni Brian ni el profesor habían llegado a clase aún y yo me preguntaba dónde estaría. _

_Desechando malos pensamientos, me levanté un poco el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla; el frío siempre me resecaba la piel de tal manera que la comezón me ponía histérica, así que comencé a ponerme crema._

_De pronto Eric, un amigo que Brian y yo teníamos en común, se sentó a mi lado. Nos saludamos y cuando miró mi pierna abrió los ojos como platos. Se puso de pie y me miró un poco burlón._

–_Dios, Bella, tu piel es blanca como la de un pato –dijo simulando estar asustado. Obviamente se burlaba de mí. Nos comenzamos a reír cuando de pronto salió disparado de ahí._

_Parado frente a mí, estaba Brian, con una expresión que sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba furioso. Asustada, traté de tomarlo de la mano, pero se quitó de mi agarre mientras me miraba con rabia. Se acercó a Eric y con todo el desdén del que fue capaz, preguntó:_

–_¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías verle la pierna a mi novia? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías reírte de ella? _

_Nadie entendía qué pasaba. Se suponía que eran amigos…al menos yo sabía que lo peor no le iba a tocar al pobre chico que estaba tendido en el suelo por el golpe que recibió por parte de Brian. Lo peor me iba a tocar a mí cuando estuviéramos solos…y así fue._

_Cuando estuvimos en su casa, no me dejó de insultar, argumentando que sólo una prostituta sería capaz de andar exhibiendo su cuerpo por todos lados, como ofreciendo su mercancía. No dejó de insultarme hasta que le pedí perdón y juré no volver a hacerlo. No faltaría mucho después de eso para que me agrediera físicamente por primera vez._

–¿Bella?, ¿me oyes? –El chico de ojos negros seguía parado frente a mí.

Por supuesto, a veces perdía la noción de lo que pasaba. Se suponía que las drogas eran para olvidar, detestaba cuando me traicionaban y me hacían sólo recordar…

–Sí, oye, Edward, la verdad…bueno no quisiera ser grosera, me agradas y todo pero, bueno, no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa. No conoces a Brian y… –traté de explicarle, pero era sumamente difícil hablar de eso. Yo podía ser fuerte, pero en momentos como éste, todo se me complicaba. Notó la dificultad que tenía para hablar así que habló él.

–Bella, ¿le tienes miedo?

–No, no, ya no le temo, hace mu –me volvió a interrumpir, esta vez levantando la mano.

–¿Ya no le temes? ¿Qué significa "ya no"? –Debía ser honesta; bueno, no del todo, sólo dejarle claro lo que Brian era capaz de hacer, advertirlo.

–Bueno, él es de cierta manera, no me preocupo por mí, hace mucho que no se mete conmigo, pero él no deja que nadie se me acerque, al menos no mientras él esté presente, y no quiero que terminen peleados. Yo sé que suena exagerado, parece como si hablara de un matón –Brian no estaba lejos de serlo–, pero hablo muy en serio. Lo mejor es que no seamos amigos, es por tu bien, ¿vale? –A mi cigarro no le faltaba mucho para morir, por lo que le di una última fumada. Edward seguía sin moverse de ahí.

–¿Por qué fumas?, es decir, ¿a qué te sabe? –me preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Pues si tenía ganas de saber…

Saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrecí.

–Si quieres saber…pruébalo. Jamás terminaría de explicar lo que es…o lo que se siente. Es algo que uno debe vivir por sí mismo, como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida –le expliqué. Era sumamente fácil ser su amiga; muy sencillo, su presencia no me incomodaba para nada, a diferencia de otros chicos. Miró el cigarro y sólo negó con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y añadió:

–No deberías de fumar…ni de consumir drogas. ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en desperdiciar su vida? Nunca lo voy a entender.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a entender, había quienes lo hacían por diversión, había quienes lo hacían por moda, había quienes lo hacían por pertenecer a un grupo, y habíamos quienes lo hacíamos para olvidar…o aprender a recordar de una manera menos dolorosa, por buscar una salida. Para entender eso, tenías que vivirlo, y dudaba que Edward Cullen hubiera vivido lo que yo.

–No pretendo que lo hagas, no tienes que entender las cosas, simplemente pasan, Edward. Como te dije hace un rato, hay cosas que tienes que vivir para entenderlas, porque de sólo mirarlas…el espectador jamás entenderá a ciencia cierta lo que mira, a menos que alguna vez lo haya experimentado… –Me di cuenta de que conforme hablaba, además de no decir nada en concreto, mi voz se quebraba un poco. Esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado.

–Tienes razón, Bella. Pero también hay cosas que hay que mirar desde fuera para saber los beneficios…yo sé los beneficios de no consumir drogas. –Ante ese comentario me quedé callada. Yo también sabía los beneficios de ser una persona sana, sólo que en mi caso, ser sana ya no era una opción.

Salté cuando escuché la campana sonar, eso indicaba que el receso había finalizado. Caminamos hacia el edificio y cuando comencé a ver gente a nuestro alrededor aceleré el paso. No quería que Brian nos viera entrar juntos. Eso sería más que peligroso. Al parecer, mi escapatoria funcionó, ya que no escuché a nadie venir detrás de mí, pero muy pronto lo tuve de nuevo caminando a mi lado.

¿De dónde demonios salía?

–Edward… –Le quería decir de una vez por todas que se alejara de mí.

–No, Bella, deberías de tener clara _tú_ una cosa. Yo no le temo a él, así que busca un pretexto diferente para alejarme de ti, la excusa de Brian no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para que yo me aleje. Nos vemos, Bella.

Se fue y yo me quedé plantada allí, pensando que el chico tenía actitudes suicidas. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al gimnasio. No di ni tres pasos cuando una vocecita preciosa me llamó.

–¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Alice. Bueno, con ella no había problemas.

–Hey, Alice, ¿cómo han estado tus demás clases? –La chica traía una sonrisa tan grande que me dejaba ver todos sus deslumbrantes dientes. Juro que le vi las muelas del juicio.

–Oh, han estado bien, gracias Bella. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

–Gimnasia –le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Antes de todo este infierno, no me molestaba esta clase. No sobresalía por ser la mejor deportista, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Ahora no podía aguantar ni tres minutos corriendo por todas las sustancias que mi cuerpo poseía. Era vergonzoso.

–Genial, es mi clase también. ¿Vamos? –Y así juntas fuimos hacia el gimnasio.

Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Edward sentado en una de las gradas con la ropa deportiva del colegio. En cuanto entramos miró hacia nuestra dirección y nos sonrió. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y esperó a que nos acercáramos. ¿Para qué se despeinaba más? Ya parecía que no se había peinado en meses. Cuando estuvimos más cerca de él, recordé algo…

–¡Oye, tú eres el chico de los cabellos despeinados! –Alice soltó una risotada y Edward sólo frunció el ceño, aunque no parecía molesto, sólo desprevenido por mi comentario.

–¿Se supone que deba entender eso?

–Hace un rato, mis amigas hablaban de ustedes, dijeron algo sobre un chico y sus cabellos alborotados. No dejaban de hablar de lo hermosa que era toda tu familia. Estaban decepcionadas porque tienen parejas o algo así –le dije, no con la intención de ser chismosa. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor si le hablaba de Jess pasaría algo entre ellos dos. Alice, por su parte, no dejaba de reír.

–Pues, supongo que entonces sí soy yo, aunque se equivocaron en un punto, yo no tengo novia… –dijo, y sonrió como si me perdiera de algo. Fue una sonrisa más bien triste. En esta clase no estaba Brian, así que no pasaría gran cosa si me quedaba sentada con ellos. Brian no me vería.

Me senté al lado de Edward y Alice se sentó en mis pies. Era extraño cómo tenía pocas horas de conocerlos y me sentía definitivamente bien con ellos.

–¿Por qué te ríes con la idea de tener novia?

–Sólo digamos que nunca he tenido una y…no me veo teniéndola… –Lo miré analizando sus palabras, hasta que lo entendí. No pude evitar alzar una ceja–. No es así, Bella, no es lo que estás pensando –dijo riendo un poco,

–¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba? No es como si pudieras leer mi mente… –Volvió a reír esta vez con ganas.

–De hecho no, no puedo, tienes razón.

El silbato del entrenador Clapp nos indicó que la clase había comenzado. Teníamos que hacer equipos de cinco personas, así que quedamos Edward, Alice, un chico que no sabía su nombre…y Lauren. Me encantaba estar en el mismo equipo que ella, siempre era más divertido tener un objetivo a quien golpear con el balón, aunque no siempre tenía buena puntería.

Jugaríamos Volley Ball y mis remates no eran por decir los mejores, pero sí de los más fuertes, además de que la sustancia que ingerí en el almuerzo me daba un poco más de vigor.

Cuando me tocó sacar a mí, mi objetivo era claro; me importaba muy poco ganar un partido en la escuela, yo sólo quería que el balón cayese en la cabeza de Lauren. Talvez de ese modo dejaría de ser tan idiota. Puse el balón sobre mi mano a la altura de mi cabeza, lo avente ligeramente haca arriba y con toda mi fuerza le pegué con la otra mano. Usualmente mi puntería no era la mejor…pero hoy lo fue.

–¡OW! –exclamó y se giró completamente hacia mí.

Para gran alegría mía, tenía los ojos llorosos. Yo sólo sonreí y me giré hacia otro lado murmurando un "lo siento". Todos se reían menos los Cullen. Alice estaba a punto de hacerlo, se le notaba que no aguantaba; Edward me miró serio.

–Eres una idiota, Bella, lo hiciste a propósito.

La miré tan intensamente que en el momento se giró. Sí, sí fue a propósito, pero dudaba mucho que se atreviera a querer pelear. La clase acabó poco después de que el entrenador dijera que debíamos calmarnos. Fui directamente hacia el vestidor y allí comencé a sentirme un poco mal. Malditas drogas.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella? –preguntó Alice a mis espaldas. No podía asegurarlo, pero su voz tenía un matiz de diversión.

–Porque se lo merece, no la soporto. –Me encogí de hombros y me despedí de ella–. Nos vemos mañana, Alice.

Fui de las primeras en salir así que el gimnasio estaba vacío. Estaba cruzando los pasillos que conducían a la salida cuando sentí mi pulso demasiado acelerado. ¡Y una mierda! No podía conducir así…tenía que dejar que se me pasara, pero por otro lado, si Brian me veía se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal, por lo que tenía que irme de todas maneras.

Aclaré el paso asegurándome a mí misma de que entre más pronto llegara a casa, más pronto estaría a salvo. Pasé por el salón de Brian y seguía cerrado por lo que seguía en clase. Eso me daba tiempo de escapar sin que me molestara. Estaba ya cruzando la puerta cuando una voz tranquila y ya familiar me llamó. No quería que me detuvieran, debía llegar a casa cuanto antes.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –No, no lo estaba.

–Sí, ya iba para mi casa, nos vemos mañana, Edward –le dije y me despedí con la mano, caminé más deprisa hasta que llegué a mi camioneta.

Mi corazón estaba ya demasiado acelerado. Todos mis sentidos estaban al cien y yo tenía que sentarme. Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y me senté. No la encendí, primero debía dejar que esto pasara; o talvez la mejor opción era irme antes de que empeorara.

–Bella. –No podía creerlo.

–Dime, Edward. La verdad es que tengo prisa…

Mientras hablaba, vi desde mi camioneta unos ojos furiosos. Brian me miraba a unos cuantos carros de distancia. Tenía una expresión que yo conocía perfectamente. Al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara de susto y se giró hacia donde yo miaba.

–Ya te dije que no le tengo miedo, Bella. Ahora, de verdad te ves mal, no puedes irte así a tu casa…Alice me dijo…bueno, sólo no puedes manejar así, si no quieres que te lleve yo, está bien, pero deja que Alice lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

Brian ya venía caminando hacia nosotros. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle señas a Edward para que se subiera y así él me llevara a casa. Lo mantendría lejos de Brian al menos por hoy; mañana ya vería qué hacer.

Edward se subió a una velocidad increíble mientras yo me movía hacia el lado del copiloto. La cara de Brian se me quedaría grabada por mucho tiempo.

Salimos del aparcamiento y yo rezaba porque Brian no decidiera seguirnos; sería algo sumamente estúpido de su parte. Charlie no sabía exactamente que me había golpeado, si se hubiera enterado lo habría asesinado, pero al menos sí pasó conmigo esa etapa donde yo dejé de comer, donde me apagué, y él sabía que era todo por Brian, así que tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a mi casa.

Si lo hacía, Charlie lo amenazó con quién sabe qué cosas. El caso es que Brian no se acercaba desde hace mucho; lo malo de todo esto es que yo lo conocía, y cuando se enfurecía como hace un rato, él simplemente no pensaba.

Le indiqué a Edward cuál era el camino y él sólo conducía. No decía nada y yo verdaderamente lo agradecí; no tenía muchas fuerzas en este momento.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le agradecí y le tendí las manos para que me diera las llaves. Él las sacó de la camioneta y se bajó sin dármelas. Demasiado rápido lo tenía abriendo mi puerta. Le sonreí y dejé mis manos tendidas para que me las devolviera. Esta vez sí lo hizo.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, gracias de nuevo, Edward. Adiós. –Él asintió con la cabeza y se giró. De pronto me di cuenta…

–¡Edward!, ¿cómo vas a regresar a tu casa? –¿Por qué demonios me importaba? Sonrió y agregó:

–No te preocupes, Alice pasará por mí….esto…bueno, le llamaré para que lo haga, tranquila que nada me pasará –me dijo al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

Me reí y me metí a mi casa. Una vez sola, dejé que los demonios me dominaran, sola ya no tenía caso disimular ser fuerte, ser graciosa, ser sarcástica, ser linda, ser amable, ser alegre…ser una libertina. Aquí sola daba lo mismo.

Aquí volvía a ser la Bella que se dejaba golpear sólo porque no entendía lo que pasaba. Sólo porque no sabía que eso no era bueno, sólo porque pensaba que tenía que pasarlo, sólo por estar enamorada de un monstruo.

La casa estaba sola, como siempre; Charlie llegaba hasta la noche. A veces agradecía que no estuviera aquí, así no se enteraba de nada, pero talvez si él estuviese aquí, no me sentía tan sola. Sentía como si nadie pudiera entender por lo que había pasado, como si gritara y aun así nadie pudiera escucharme. Pude haber desgarrado mi garganta, pero nadie me habría notado siquiera. Estaba sola.

Subí a mi habitación, siendo consciente de que parte de mi estado de ánimo se debía a que los efectos de la cocaína se estaban desvaneciendo. Subí hasta mi habitación y me quedé ahí, dormida; algo en mi cabeza me decía que debía de alimentarme, pero preferí dormir y rezar porque esta vez mis sueños fueran placenteros, aunque sea hoy…no lo fueron.

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

_**Bella se creía sola, si algo le hubiera pasado, ella se sabía perdida, nadie la habría ayudado. Lo que no sabía era que un vampiro vigilaba de cerca. Para Edward, Bella no era más que algo que debía descifrar. Quería saber por qué no podía escucharla, por qué su mente estaba en silencio para él.**_

_**Se podía dar cuenta de que, debajo de esa fachada de niña libertina, era sumamente frágil. Le agradaba el olor de su sangre, la sentía un poco más dulce que el de los demás humanos, pero en realidad todas las sustancias y químicos la contaminaban hacían que él no sintiera deseos de de beber de ella.**_

_**El vampiro escuchó desde afuera de la casa los sollozos de un ángel caído.**_

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

*******

* * *

**(1) es la persona que vende y distribuye drogas en algún lugar. En este caso, lo hace en el instituo de forks =D**

**Hola, bueno aquí les dejo otro cap, la verde que este fic me agrada demasiado, no sé ustedes pero me gusta escribir de él. Espero les agrade. Una aclaración:**

**Una chica me preguntó por qué Edward no quería atacar a Bella. Bueno, si Bella no se drogara, seguramente sí se sentiría atraído a su sangre, pero como la sangre de Bella está contaminada, no se siente de esa manera hacia ella. Por ahora nada de romance ni enamoramiento, sólo quiere conocerla, ¿vale?**

**Por cierto, me parece que el fic tendrá un aproximado de diecinueve capítulos, no estoy segura aún pero creo que así será.**

**Bueno, me marcho y gracias por los comments, alerts, favorites y todo lo demás. Simplemente gracias por leerme =D**

**Un besote y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	3. Sueños Dorados

**Diclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo III. Sueños Dorados.**

* * *

*******

_**El amor de a los demás el poder para destruirte**_

Por fin el viernes llegó. Toda la semana, Edward estuvo hablando conmigo, por suerte no coincidía cuando estaba Brian, por lo tanto no había problema si también hablaba con él. Desde el día que me sobrepasé con la cocaína, decidí sólo hacerlo en las mañanas. El problema era que para la hora del descanso yo ya estaba más deprimida que nunca. Necesitaba ingerir más, pero me mantenía firme.

Estaba esperando a que Charlie se durmiera, eran casi la una de la mañana y yo necesitaba escaparme a esa fiesta. Era una experta escapándome. Una vez me cercioré de que Charlie estaba roncando, me puse talco en los pies. De esta manera, mis pies no hacían ruido al despegarse de los escalones. Jessica tenía media hora esperándome en la esquina de mi casa así que me apresuré.

Después de poner talco y de estar segura que no dejaría residuos, acomodé varias almohadas bajo mi cama en caso de que Charlie se despertara y me fuera a vigilar. Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta trasera. Rodeé la casa y ahí me encontré a Jessica, impaciente.

–Por Dios, Bella, tardaste muchísimo. ¿Qué hacías, cobijabas a tu padre?

–No se dormía, tuve que esperar a que roncara, deja de quejarte y vámonos.

Una vez arrancó me cambié de ropa allí mismo. Un día antes ya le había dejado a Jess la ropa que usaría: una minifalda negra, mis converse negros y una polo negra. No es que acostumbrara a vestirme siempre de negro, no era ninguna especie de punk ni nada por el estilo, simplemente mi piel lucía bien con esos colores.

Me maquillé y dejé mi cabello suelto. Me gustaba cómo se veía sin ser peinado, le daba un toque algo salvaje a mi aspecto. Jessica iba igual de arreglada que yo, sólo que ella sí usaba colores más vivos, traía un vestido muy corto rojo y el cabello recogido en una coleta muy alta. Después de casi una hora, llegamos a la dichosa fiesta; Charlie despertaba al rededor de las seis de la mañana para salir al trabajo, así que yo debía llegar a casa a eso de las 5:30am.

Por supuesto, en cuanto Jess y yo entramos, la muchedumbre nos puso atención. Sonreí satisfecha, aunque por dentro todo esto me parecía ridículo. Muy pronto vi a Brian, en una esquina cerca de la barra con un vaso en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, estaba platicando con una chica. En ese momento recordé una situación familiar:

_Brian se bajó de su auto al igual que todos sus amigos. Yo iba en la parte de adelante, apretujada puesto que no todos entraban en la parte de atrás, por lo que uno de sus amigos viajó a mi lado. No está de más decir que ya todos iban algo pasados en copas y el olor dentro del auto era desagradable. Fui la última en bajar. Traía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa algo escotada. _

_En ese entonces, apenas empezábamos nuestra relación, por lo que jamás se metía con mi manera de vestir, al contrario, creo que se sentía algo orgulloso. Me tomó de la mano y entramos a la fiesta; una vez dentro, se olvidó de mí. Se quedó bebiendo con sus amigos mientras yo estaba en su misma mesa, pero excluida. De vez en cuando se acercaba a besarme, su boca apestaba a alcohol y a cigarro y yo con sólo olerlo me mareaba. _

_Eran casi las tres de la mañana y yo ya debía irme, Charlie me había dado permiso para las dos de la mañana, seguro me iba a castigar._

–_¿Brian? Debo irme…Charlie me regañará._

–_Hum, Bella, ¿qué te parece si le pides a alguien más que te lleve? La verdad que no creo poder conducir en estas condiciones._

_Derrotada me puse a buscar a alguien que me llevara, Mike me dijo que él lo haría y pronto estuve en mi casa, más preocupada por que Brian llegara sano y salvo que por lo que me esperaba con Charlie._

_Esa noche Brian llevó a alguna chica a un hotel y pasó el resto de la noche con ella. Por supuesto, yo me enteré mucho tiempo después._

En cuanto me vio, la dejó hablando sola.

Patán.

Sentí un poco de lástima por la muchachita, pero más lástima sentí hacia él cuando se acercó hacia mí: si pensaba que esta noche cedería, estaba muy equivocado.

–¿No crees que tu ropa es algo indecente? ¿Qué quieres probar?

–¿No crees que eres algo joven para pasar por mi padre? Déjame en paz. –Me di media vuelta y me alejé de él, buscando a mi amiga de diversiones entre toda la gente.

Cuando la encontré, Jess ya estaba bailando al centro mientras todos la miraban. Ella me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercara con el dedo. Por supuesto esta era nuestra manera de divertirnos.

Las reglas eran simples, ninguna aceptaba bailar con nadie, siempre estábamos juntas y no nos separábamos mientras la fiesta durara, no importaba lo lindo que pudiera ser el chico, simplemente los ignorábamos, a menos que fuera un conocido, amigo nuestro (en realidad amigo de ella, yo no tenía amigos), entonces sí charlábamos.

Pronto ya teníamos a varios chicos acechándonos, mientras Jess y yo parecíamos ajenas a todos ellos, vi a lo lejos como Brian estaba rojo de la rabia, mirando cómo bailaba, mirando cómo me miraban. Esta vez mi sonrisa fue amarga. Después de un rato de estar bailando, yo necesitaba algo que me diera energías. Busqué a Cel o a su novio para comprar algo, por suerte hoy sí traía dinero. Los encontré besándose cerca del DJ; me molestaba tener que interrumpirlos, pero era necesario. Carraspeé esperando que me escucharan. Por supuesto no lo hicieron. Estúpida Bella, estás en una fiesta.

–¡Hey!

Ambos voltearon a verme y sonrieron.

–Hey, Bella, ¿cómo va la fiesta? ¿Ya tienes un charco de baba al rededor de donde bailas? –me preguntó Jack. Este chico me caía bien.

–No, nada de eso –le contesté riendo–. Sólo necesito, bueno algo que me de energías, la noche es joven, ¿sabes?

–Bien, ¿de qué tienes ganas hoy? –me preguntó gritando por encima de la música. Me quedé pensando y la idea llegó sola.

–Éxtasis –le dije como si fuera la cosa más simple. Pagué y recibí. Fui por una bebida para poder tomar mi pastillita azul. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un jugo de uva, no es que no bebiera, pero con esto tenía suficiente.

Estaba por introducirla a mi boca cuando unas manos heladas me tomaron por la muñeca, impidiéndome hacer lo que me proponía. Me giré bruscamente para reconocer al idiota que me había detenido. Unos hermosos ojos topacio me miraban reprobatoriamente. Le sonreí automáticamente, no muy segura de por qué lo hacía y él me soltó.

–¿Se puede saber por qué me has detenido? –le pregunté aún sonriendo. Edward me caía bien y no había necesidad para ser grosera, amenos que…

Busqué a Brian con la mirada y vi que no estaba por aquí. Suspiré aliviada y volví a prestarle atención a mi acompañante.

–¿Se puede saber por qué pretendes acabar con tu vida? –Bueno, me caía bien, pero mi padre estaba dormido en casa. Nadie tenía que decirme qué hacer y qué no.

–No es tu problema, Edward. –Rápidamente me metí la pastilla y bebí de mi jugo. Gruñó un poco como cuando Brian nos vio juntos. Me reí, me hacía mucha gracia que alguien gruñera, atemorizaba un poco, pero al fin y al cabo era gracioso.

–No es gracioso, Bella.

–Que gruñas lo es. –Sonrió un poquito y agregó:

–Se supone que eso tampoco debería de ser gracioso.

Nos fuimos de la barra y nos sentamos en un lugar donde había menos ruido. Yo estaba nerviosa por si Brian nos encontraba: es cierto que me gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero nunca haciéndole posible descargar su rabia en otros.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? –le pregunté. Miró a su alrededor como si intentara encontrar su respuesta en algún lugar; al parecer no la encontró porque con caca situación que miraba fruncía el ceño. Volteó a verme y trató de sonreír.

–La verdad…

–La verdad… –le incité a seguir.

–Vine a verte a ti. –Me quedé en shock ante sus palabras. ¿Vino a verme a mí? Esto no estaba bien.

–Hum…Edward, yo, la verdad que esto no está bien, es decir, no quiero que…yo no deseo que vengas a verme, ya te lo he dicho, yo no tengo amigos, créeme que lo hago más por ti que por mí.

–Y yo ya te dije que no le tengo miedo, Bella.

Comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, y aunque él me aseguraba que no le tenía miedo, a mí me seguía poniendo nerviosa.

–una vez ya te pregunté si tú y tu familia, bueno, consumían drogas. Me contestaste que no y te creo, pero, ¿por qué entonces todos son tan ojerosos? –le pregunté cuando ya teníamos un tiempo platicando. Seguro Jess estaría enojada conmigo, puesto que la dejé sola, pero me sentía, aunque angustiada, muy cómoda con Edward.

Lo malo de el caso, es que l pastilla ya me había hecho efecto, y si antes encontraba a Edward atractivo, ahora tenía ganas de lanzarme encima suyo. Traté de controlarme y por eso le hice una pregunta que me distrajera. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a otro lado. Después de unos segundos me contestó.

–Supongo que…se debe a que dormimos poco, todos sufrimos de insomnio, no me preguntes porqué porque no lo sé.

Su respuesta no me convenció del todo, pero lo dejé pasar. Me quedé mirando su boca como una tonta imaginando lo que se sentiría si la besaba. Sus labios eran tan rojos que te invitaban a besarlos; desvié mi mirada de allí y me concentré en sus ojos. Mala idea, brillaban de una manera que me hizo pensar que él deseaba lo mismo que yo.

_Concéntrate, Bella, concéntrate._

Bajé la mirada y me encontré con su cuello. Dios, esto estaba matándome, tenía un cuello grueso, la manzana de Adán se le marcaba demasiado y eso me volvía loca. Su camisa tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados y entonces fui consciente de su perfectamente esculpido pecho. Me di cuenta que ya estaba hiperventilando.

_Concéntrate, Bella, concéntrate._

Volví a lazar la mirada y me di cuenta que los ojos de Edward habían cambiado de color. Ya me encontraba alucinando; sus ojos antes topacio ahora eran carbón. Tenía su rostro demasiado cerca y pude oler su aliento, el cual me dejó perdida. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue cerrar los ojos, sabía que en cuestión de segundos sus labios se posarían en los míos y anhelaba ese momento.

Escuché una risa detrás de mí, y de golpe llena de miedo abrí los ojos. Edward miraba por encima de mi hombro a la persona que nos había interrumpido. Brian.

Me giré tan rápido que seguro me lastimé el cuello, aunque ahora no era muy consciente del dolor, de lo único que era consciente era de Brian visiblemente alterado, las venas en su frente se marcaban, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su rostro, sus puños temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración.

–Ni se te ocurra poner una de tus manos encima de ella –le dijo Brian a un despreocupado Edward. Brian al ver que Edward no se inmutaba se acercó dando zancadas. Pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado. Cuando Brian se acercó lo suficiente Edward se puso de pie con una sonrisa increíblemente burlona…y sexy. ¡¡Bella, están a punto de pelear y tú pensando en esas trivialidades!! Supongo que la pastilla es la culpable de que no esté concentrada.

–No quieres pelear conmigo, niño, en serio. –La voz de Edward era tranquila, aunque muy debajo estaba visible la amenaza. Al decirle niño era como si él fuera mucho mayor que él, y aunque todos sabíamos que teníamos la misma edad, el tono en su voz hubiera intimidado a cualquiera–. De ninguna manera me gustaría hacerlo, a menos que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido para tratar.

Brian estaba asustado, eso yo lo sabía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo, pero también sabía que el miedo actuaba en él como una maldita bomba. En cuanto Edward dijo eso, se abalanzó increíblemente rápido hacia él. Ahogué un grito pensando que Edward estaba perdido. Nada detenía a Brian cuando se trataba de mí. Nunca tuvo compasión de mí cuando me golpeaba, mucho menos la iba a tener de un desconocido.

En un movimiento aún más rápido que el de Brian, Edward lo empujó por el pecho, tirándolo al suelo, ni siquiera pareció poner esfuerzo en eso. La máscara de tranquilidad despareció, y entonces de verdad le temí. Edward tenía la cara que tiene un animal cuando está atacando. Estaba inmóvil en mi lugar, al igual que el círculo que se había formado a nuestro alrededor, entre ellos Jessica.

–Te lo digo en serio. No quiero hacerte daño. –Y dicho eso me tomó de la muñeca y nos fuimos de ahí. De lo único que fui capaz fue de tomar a Jessica del brazo y llevármela; seguramente la fiesta después de esto se pondría fea. Contra alguien se descargaría Brian todo terminaría mal, por lo que no la iba a dejar ahí. Salimos y Edward me soltó.

–Bueno, esto…creo que es hora de irme. –Jessica miraba a Edward como si de una alucinación se tratara aunque ella no había ingerido nada, más que alcohol.

–Yo te llevaré a casa –respondió Edward con la voz fría.

–Mis cosas están en el auto de Jess, así que creo que lo mejor es irme con ella, tengo que cambiar mis ropas –le respondí algo asustada aún. Edward todavía daba miedo.

Me tomó nuevamente de la muñeca e hizo otro tanto con Jess, ella parecía que se iba a desmayar.

–¿Dónde está tu auto? –le preguntó a una muy deslumbrada Jessica.

–Uh, p…por allá –tartamudeó y Edward siguió el camino que Jess le señaló. Llegamos a su auto y Edward sacó mi pijama. Me dio un poco de vergüenza pero aun así no dije nada. Aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Edward miró a Jessica y le preguntó:

–¿Puedes conducir? –Jessica contestó que sí con una voz que le quitaba total credibilidad a su respuesta. Estaba muy borracha.

Edward hizo una llamada, habó rápidamente con alguien y después colgó.

–Yo te llevaré a casa, uno de mis hermanos llevarán tu carro, ¿está bien? –le preguntó Edward mientras ella asentía aún perdida. Edward pudo haberle pedido que de desnudara ahí y que corriera por toda la calle y ella hubiera dicho que sí. Puse los ojos en blanco. Carraspeé un poco señalando mi muñeca y la de Jess, Edward parecía no ser consciente de que todavía nos tenía atrapadas. Nos soltó y Jess puso una cara de decepción.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el más grande de todos los Cullen apareció. Se llamaba Emmett, según recordaba que Alice me había dicho.

Nos deslumbró tanto a Jess y a mí cuando sonrió al vernos. Mi amiga estaba a punto de desmayarse.

–Chicas, les va a entrar un resfriado –dijo burlonamente al ver nuestras faldas cortas. En otras circunstancias me habría molestado; detestaba que criticaran mi manera de vestir, pero sabía que lo había dicho con buena intención. Jessica soltó una risita nerviosa al igual que yo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

–Emmett, ¿puedes simplemente llevarte el auto? –preguntó Edward algo molesto–. Iré a dejarla a su casa, así que sólo sígueme.

Edward nos empujó a ambas por la espalda, dirigiéndonos hacia su auto. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que le abría a Jess la puerta trasera. En cuanto subió se quedó dormida. Miré por el retrovisor y vi que Emmett nos seguía.

–Sus padres van a matarla.

–¿Qué hay de tu padre, no se enfadará?

Me reí ante su pregunta y sólo negué con la cabeza. El efecto de la pastilla comenzaba a perderse y yo sólo deseaba dormir.

Llegamos a casa de Jess, y mientras yo trataba de despertarla, Edward me miraba desde fuera.

–Si tocamos la puerta definitivamente no volverá a hablarme. Tengo que pensar en algo para que no la descubran.

Edward pareció pensar en algo, como debatiéndose por dentro. Después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y tocó la puerta. Bufé por el poco caso que me hizo. Pronto la señora Stanley salió en una bata de dormir. Miró a Edward y luego a Emmett, el cual no dejaba de sonreír; la señora Stanley abrió los ojos por el hecho de tener semejantes Adonis en la puerta de su casa, pero pronto se olvidó de todo cuando vio a una Jessica muy borracha.

–¡Santo cielo! –Por supuesto, yo no era nada idiota, si ella me veía le diría a mi padre, por lo que me escondí en el auto para que no me viera. Escuché cómo Edward le explicaba la situación, omitiéndome y pronto lo tuve de vuelta al volante. Arrancó y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

–¿Qué hay de Emmett? ¿Cómo regresará?

–Rose pasaría por él –contestó, y fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta, Edward seguía enojado. Decidí no decir nada más y miré l carretera mientras nos acercábamos a mi casa.

–Esto… ¿Edward?

–Dime. –Su voz aún sonaba fría. Comencé a extrañar al chico cálido que siempre me hacía la plática, con sus sonrisas torcidas.

–Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, ¿me dejarías cambiarme en tu auto? El pijama, quiero decir. –Edward miró a mi regazo y vio que mi pijama estaba ahí. Suspiró y me dijo:

–Tu papá tampoco sabe, ¿verdad?

–Cierto –le contesté algo titubeante–, pero mi estado no es parecido al de Jess, por lo que no tendrás que tocar a la puerta, puedo entrar sola –agregue con una sonrisa entre vergüenza y desafío.

Terminó sonriendo y me alegré de tenerlo de vuelta. Se estacionó a unos metros de distancia de mi casa, entendiendo que el ruido podía despertar a Charlie. Bajó del auto y se puso de espaldas, dándome un poco de privacidad. Rápidamente me cambié; hubiera deseado haber traído algo más decente, en cambio traía mi viejo pijama lleno de agujeros que dejaba la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo muy poco a la imaginación.

Me sonrojé un poco por la idea de que Edward me viera así, aunque después decidí que la ropa que usaba hoy era mucho más reveladora. Saqué mi crema del neceser que llevaba también y me desmaquillé rápidamente, amarré mi cabello en una colita y de pronto el reflejo en el espejo me devolvió a la antigua Bella. Sacudí la cabeza ante este pensamiento y me bajé del auto, guardando al mismo tiempo mi ropa de fiesta en la maletita.

Edward volteó a verme y sonrió.

–¿Sabes que eres mucho más hermosa así? –me preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de ternura en el rostro. Su expresión tan cálida me desarmó; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me miraba así.

–Gracias. Uh… Edward, quería agradecerte, por lo de hoy, pero, insisto, no está bien que te pelees con él y menos por mí. Él no entiende de razones y dudo que llegue a hacerlo, así que, bueno, de verdad me gustaría que te alejaras de mí. Ya no sólo te lo pido por ti, también lo hago por mí, esto de estar provocando peleas me incomoda, así que sólo aléjate.

Sé que mis palabras fueron algo duras, pero necesitaba que lo hiciera, después de lo que vi hoy, me di cuenta que Brian encontró la horma de su zapato, y definitivamente esto no terminaría aquí, por lo que debía alejarlo a toda costa de mí para que las cosas no pasaran a mayores. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a la esquina donde doblaba hacia la parte trasera, me giré y vi que Edward seguía parado allí. Me miraba tan intensamente que a esa distancia me puso a temblar. Caminé hacia mi casa y entré muy despacio. Dejé mi maletita escondida detrás de uno de los sillones en la sala. Me serví agua y escuché ruido arriba.

Charlie se había despertado. Rezando porque no decidiera entrar a mi habitación, puse cara de sueño, la cual no me costó mucho trabajo dado que en realidad moría de sueño. Vi sus pies asomarse por las escaleras y yo hablé para tranquilizarlo.

–Guarde su pistola, jefe Swan, no soy ningún ladrón –le dije algo burlona y con la voz ronca.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Bells?

–Bajé por algo de agua, tenía sed. Ve a dormir, papá, en seguida subo. –Dichas esas palabras se subió refunfuñando unas palabras mientras yo suspiré aliviada. Otra noche que Charlie no me descubría.

Subí a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue asomarme por la ventana. El Volvo había desaparecido; enseguida me acosté. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas, sólo un lindo sueño donde todo era de un lindo color parecido al oro, recordándome el color de los ojos de Edward. Fue un buen sueño.

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

_**Al vampiro le llamaban la atención los pensamientos de aquel humano llamado Brian. Nunca pensaba nada verdaderamente malo de Isabella, más bien sus pensamientos eran protectores. Pero más que una protección amorosa, ésta rayaba en la posesión. Sí, los pensamientos hacia ella eran demasiado posesivos. **_

_**De alguna manera, esta humana le parecía fascinante, como nunca ningún humano antes se lo había parecido. Le daban ganas de protegerla de todos, aunque en realidad tenía que protegerla de ella misma, ya que era ella la que estaba destruyendo su vida. **_

_**Se despidió de ella sabiendo que, por mucho que ella quisiera alejarse de él, Edward era un vampiro sumamente testarudo. Alejó el Volvo de ahí y regresó, sentándose en las ramas de un árbol que quedaba a la altura de la cual él ya sabía era su ventana. A esa altura, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada. Pronto escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Isabella.**_

"_**Edward…"**_

_**El vampiro jamás se había sentido más congelado que en ese momento. Incluso aunque su piel siempre era helada, en ese momento de verdad se heló, y por irónico que pareciera, nunca se había se había sentido tan cálido a la vez.**_

"_**Edward…"**_

_**º ========== º ========== º**_

*******

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo. Edward cada día está más cerca de Bella, peor ésta cada vez está más perdida. Pero, Edward es capaz se cualquier cosa, incluso de iluminar la oscuridad. Ah lo amo tanto.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el cap. Muchas gracias por los RR, Fav, y Alerts. Me ponen feliz, en serio. Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	4. Amigas

**Diclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo IV. Amigas.**

* * *

*******

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte**_

—¡Bella! —escuché a Alice llamarme.

Era lunes y estaba algo cansada, el fin de semana había sido especialmente difícil. Después de la fiesta, estuve pensando en cierto par de ojos topacio, además de que Brian nunca dejó de molestarme, marcándome al celular hasta que opté por apagarlo. Sí, fue un fin de semana difícil.

—¿Sí, Alice? —le dije, girándome en su dirección.

Quería que se apresurara, necesitaba entrar al baño y tener mi dosis; estaba demasiado estresada, alterada, molesta, cansada y cualquier otro síntoma que me indicaba una sola cosa: una buena línea de cocaína era mi solución.

—Bueno, sólo quería saludarte. Edward me contó que se vieron el viernes en una fiesta, ¿te la has pasado bien? —Y, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

—Hum, sí, creo que sí. Bueno, Alice, tengo un poco de prisa…nos vemos luego.

Seguí caminando, dirigiéndome al baño pero ella sin ninguna clase de problema me alcanzó.

—Espera, Bella. ¿Recuerdas lo de las clases particulares? Creo que hoy sería un magnífico día para que comencemos con ellas. ¿Te gustaría? Hoy en mi casa, saliendo de clases.

Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que me había pedido; sólo quería llegar al baño, así que rápidamente asentí con la cabeza. Ni si quiera había dado dos pasos cuando me volvió a detener. ¡Y una mierda!

—¡¿Qué, Alice?! —le solté, algo brusca pero de verdad tenía prisa.

—Tan sólo te quería agradecer, pero si tanta prisa tienes…puedes irte —me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. No pasó ni un segundo después de que terminó de hablar cuando sonó la campana. ¡Maldita sea! Y ella no dejaba de sonreír, como si hubiera logrado su cometido—. Bella, la clase ya comenzó, anda, ¡vamos!

Me tomó del brazo y juntas fuimos a nuestra clase. Estaba que me llevaba la chingada, quería mi jodida línea y gracias a Alice ya no obtuve nada. Pero no importaba, sólo sería esta clase, cuando terminara iría al baño y esta vez ni Alice ni el Papa me detendrían.

La clase pasó demasiado lenta. Me urgía salir. Varias veces iba a pedir permiso de ir al baño pero como si ella supiera lo que iba a hacer, Alice siempre me interrumpía…o tomaba la atención de profesor. Maldita enana con cara de drogadicta.

Cuando la clase terminó, corrí hacia el baño. Llegué y me llevé un tremendo susto cuando Alice ya estaba ahí. ¿Cómo mierdas llegó aquí antes que yo? Yo corrí…

—Bella, creo que no deberías de hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.

—Guarda para ti tus malditos trabalenguas, Alice, no me importa lo que la gente crea de mí —le solté.

Detestaba que la gente se metiera en mi vida. Sabía que ella lo hacía por mi bien, pero mi bien era un punto que poco importaba en mi vida, así que sólo quería que me dejaran en paz.

Me metí a uno de los cubículos y ahí liberé mi stress. Ingerí mi tan deseada y adorada línea y de pronto ya todo estaba más tranquilo. Cuando salí Alice seguía ahí parada, como esperándome. Me miraba con tristeza y resignación. Me tomó del brazo y juntas salimos del baño.

—Oye, Alice, lo siento…sé que te preocupas por mí, pero de verdad…no es necesario. Sé lo que hago, ¿vale?

Después de eso ella sólo asintió y yo me fui a mi clase de matemáticas. Esperaba que hoy Brian me dejara en paz, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha, dado que sus llamadas fueron tan insistentes este fin de semana, que no me lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Cuando entré al salón, Brian ya estaba ahí, el jodido hijo de puta era mil cosas, pero jamás descuidaba sus estudios, era excesivamente inteligente así que era de esperarse que siempre llegara temprano. Su mirada estaba puesta en mí, como siempre, pero yo lo ignoré, o al menos eso traté.

—Así que… ¿es tu novio? —me preguntó.

Evidentemente se había movido de lugar, aprovechando que el profesor no había llegado.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero preferiría que me dejaras en paz —le espeté.

¿Por qué no me dejaba sola? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho yo para que siguiera martirizándome como lo hacía?

—Sólo quiero saber…tú sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿cierto? Él se lo buscó.

—Déjalo en paz, Brian, él sólo se defendió, ni siquiera somos amigos, simplemente ya déjalo —le dije con más convicción de la que hubiera deseado, ya que eso sólo hizo llamear sus ojos.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

—No, no lo defiendo, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Por favor…ya déjame ir…

_Estábamos en su habitación. Las cosas se habían puesto feas, debido a que él pretendía arreglar la relación con sexo. Él creía que era la mejor manera para reconciliarnos, pero yo quería hacerle entender que las cosas se debían de hablar, él tenía que entender que haciendo el amor no se solucionan los problemas, y menos los que nosotros teníamos. Los golpes no eran normales, debían de parar y yo sólo le quería ayudar._

—_Debo asumir que tú ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo, ¿no es así, Bella? Te gusta alguien más. Ya te cansaste de mí… —me dijo entre llorando y enojado. _

_Me destrozaba verle así, tan roto, así que me acerqué para acariciar su rostro, pero él se alejó dándome un manotazo. Comparado con otros golpes que me había dado…éste no era nada._

—_Brian…sólo digo que hay que hablar…por favor. Nuestra relación no va bien, yo te amo y quiero arreglarlo, por favor._

_Ni siquiera sé cuál de todas las palabras en esa frase fue la que lo detonó, pero en tres segundos yo ya estaba en el suelo, con la mejilla punzándome. Él ya me había pegado, de nuevo._

—_¿!Por qué mierdas fue eso!? Dime, ¿qué te hice? ¿Qué es lo que estoy pagando? No he hecho más que amarte, Brian; me importan un carajo tus golpes, tus insultos, tus humillaciones y cualquier estupidez que hagas, me importo muy poco yo, con tal de hacer el amor contigo, con tal de estar a tu lado, en cambio tú te vuelves loco de repente por no sé qué cosas y terminas pegándome. ¿Qué te hice?_

—_¿Loco? ¿Crees que estoy loco?_

_Esa tarde tuve que aprender a usar mi cabello suelto permanentemente. Mis orejas estarían negras a causa de los moretones, y nadie podría llegar a verlos…si alguien los viera, todo estaría perdido._

El maestro entró a clase y Brian no se movió de su lugar. Traté de ignorarlo pero varias veces trató de tomar mi mano. ¿Y éste qué se creía? Y como si de mi maldito súper héroe personal se tratase, ahí en la puerta estaba Edward, mirando a Brian con algo de rabia.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Cullen? —le dijo el profesor a Edward.

Edward se giró en su dirección y su cara cambió drásticamente. Ahora parecía educado y tan…encantador.

—Sí; buscan a la señorita Swan en la dirección, me han mandado por ella.

Si era verdad o era mentira, jamás lo sabría, pero no encontré un ápice de mentira en sus facciones.

—Está bien. Señorita Swan, vaya.

Pude ver por mi vista periférica a Brian tensarse. Estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Edward hacía esto? Se lo agradecía, pero no se daba cuenta que estábamos llenándole el vaso a Brian, y el día que se colmara de agua…simplemente explotaría y me daba terror ser yo la persona con la que se descargara, como solía hacerlo antes.

Me puse de pie y salí, Edward me seguía de cerca y yo decidí no mirarlo ni hablarle.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras, Bella? —me preguntó a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mi oído.

Mierda…se sentía tan bien. Su voz era tan hermosa, me hacía pensar que nada me iba a pasar, pero yo sabía que no era así…

—No veo por qué hacerlo. ¿Para qué me llama el director? —le pregunté.

Él me tomó de los hombros y me giró para que pudiese mirarlo. Sentí que me movía hasta que mi espalda chocó contra una pared. No como si me hubiera hecho daño, más bien fue jodidamente sexy. Ahora tenía su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, su aliento colándose en mi boca y yo perdiendo la razón. Y la mierda…detestaba amar tanto la belleza de Edward.

—Sabes que el director no te llama. Sabes que te saqué de ahí porque quería verte.

—No faltaba mucho para que la clase acabara, después tenemos biología, no había necesidad de que…—

—Sí, sí la había —dijo interrumpiéndome—, él te estaba molestando, así que te saqué de ahí por eso.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. ¿Él cómo lo sabía? Y como siempre hacía…como si leyera mi pensamiento, me contestó:

—Simplemente me lo imaginé, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos quedamos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, donde él me miraba y yo trataba de organizar mis ideas. No sólo era el que me desconcertara cuánto se preocupaba por mí…era el cuánto me desconcertaba lo mucho que me agradaba su preocupación.

Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él, y no tenía ni un mes de conocerlo. Pero yo no me podía dar este lujo. Yo ya no creía en el amor, el amor era sólo un buen pretexto que le daban a alguien para poder joderte la vida, así como Brian me la jodió a mí. Pero no podía evitar mirar a Edward y sentir cosas que…ni siquiera con Brian sentí jamás. Seguridad, paz…

…mierda…

—Gracias, Edward. No sólo por…salvarme siempre, sino por, bueno, por estar aquí. Talvez no lo parezca, pero en verdad ayuda saber que alguien está ahí cuando te sientes sola. Pero…no sé cómo decir esto, es sólo que —me di cuenta que mis palabras ya carecían de total sentido, y él me miraba divertido—, yo…tengo miedo a sentir cosas por ti, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero sentir lo que empiezo a sentir por ti. Esta vez te lo pido por mí, olvídate de Brian, olvídate de cualquier cosa, hazlo por mí. Aléjate, por favor.

El final de lo que dije casi sonó a súplica. Sonó la campana y pronto los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse, pero él y yo no nos movíamos y era como si nadie existiera a nuestro alrededor, sin dejar de mirarnos, yo aún suplicante, él con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de entender algo. Reaccioné cuando algún imbécil me metió un empujón al pasar a mi lado.

Así que me fui al salón, sabiendo que pronto lo vería de nuevo. Por una parte de verdad deseaba que él me escuchara y se fuera lejos de mí, de verdad deseaba que no me buscara ni me hablara, pero por otro lado, la idea de un Edward indiferente, que ni siquiera me mirara…me dolía más de lo recomendable.

Me senté y en cuestión de segundos él ya estaba en el asiento de al lado, mirándome aún con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que seguía descifrando su maldito rompecabezas.

—¿Lo que empiezas a sentir por mí?

Y dos mierdas…

—Edward, sólo déjalo, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero, no quiero dejarlo. Menos ahora. Fue una idea absurda de tu parte querer alejarme de ti usando como argumento el decirme que sientes algo por mí. Ahora menos que nunca, Bella…

Y no me dijo nada más; el señor Banner entró a clase y no volvimos a cruzar palabra. Simplemente nunca dejó de mirarme, y entre que mi línea había dejado de hacerme efecto y que su mirada me ponía de los nervios, al final de la clase yo era una jodida maraquita que no dejaba de temblar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

Me di cuenta de que mis manos sudaban demasiado, y sentí que mi rostro lo hacía otro tanto, aunque tenía escalofríos. Estaba sudando frío. Esto no era bueno, no era nada bueno…

—Sí. Nos vemos, Edward.

Salí disparada del salón, directo al baño. No era estúpida, si me metía otra línea, una que por cierto no tenía, me iba a poner mal y no quería eso. Como dije antes, no era ninguna especie de adicta, así que simplemente me lavé la cara. Me sentí un poco mejor y estuve segura que si tomaba algo de azúcar mejoraría aún más.

Afuera del baño ya estaba Alice esperándome, como si amigas hubiéramos sido siempre. En realidad así me sentía con ella.

—¿Comerás hoy con nosotros, Bella? —me preguntó, muy emocionada.

No supe cómo decirle que no, así que le sonreí y dejé que me llevara junto con ella.

Cuando llegamos a su mesa, ahí estaba el rubio, que según yo se llamaba Jasper, otra rubia, Rose, la cual me dedicó una mirada algo dolida, como de lástima. No me gustaba que me miraran así. Estaba también Emmett, sonriéndome abiertamente y Edward, quien miraba hacia una ventana cerca de la mesa. Me senté a su lado y Alice, como si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, me entregó una limonada.

—Toma, te ves algo pálida, así que te traje algo de azúcar —me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. La acepté y le di las gracias.

—Entonces, ¿no te enfermaste el fin de semana, Bella? —me preguntó un muy sonriente Emmett. Yo no entendí muy bien de qué hablaba, así que mi gesto de confusión lo hizo reír más—. Ya sabes, con eso de que andabas algo descubierta el viernes por la noche, me extraña que no pescaras un resfriado… —dijo, y se comenzó a reír como un tonto. Ja.

Era gracioso en cierto punto. Rose le metió un golpe. Yo era una mujer dura, sabía perfectamente cómo golpear algo, así que me sorprendí por el golpe de Rose, se vio verdaderamente doloroso y sumamente fuerte. Emmett ni se inmutó.

—Emmett…sólo cállate —le dijo Edward, aún mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, con la voz más queda para que nadie nos escuchara.

Él me miró y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa más que feliz me resultaba triste.

—Lo estoy. Sólo, creo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas que yo debería arreglar primero en mí, para después arreglar en otras personas.

Bien pudo hablarme en ruso y yo habría entendido lo mismo.

—No te entiendo —le dije.

—Lo sé, es algo que me tranquiliza.

Se volvió a girar hacia la ventana y no dijo nada más. Talvez iba a hacerme caso, talvez ya se iba a alejar de mí…y me dolía. Me dolía demasiado saber eso.

Terminó el almuerzo y fuimos a gimnasia. Pude ver a Brian hablando con algunos de sus amigos. Maldito cobarde de mierda, no pudo él solo con Edward y entonces pedía ayuda a los demás. Yo estaba segura de eso porque cuando pasamos cerca todos nos miraron.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me hizo caminar más rápido. No estaba segura, pero creo que escuché a Edward decirle un "Lo sé, Alice", incluso cuando ella no había dicho nada.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, nos sentamos en las gradas, de nuevo seria Volley Ball, así que esperaríamos nuestro turno. Lauren me miraba feo, y por su integridad física esperaba que dejara de hacerlo, o esta vez no sería un balón lo que se estrellara en su cabeza. Me sentía de la mierda, estaba sudando como un marrano y mi humor no era el mejor, así que nada me encantaría más que desquitarme con ella.

—Entonces, Bella, hoy en mi casa, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos donde estrellaba a Lauren contra una pared o alguna de esas pendejadas.

—¿En tu casa? —le pregunté confusa.

¿Por qué yo iría a su casa?

—Te lo dije hoy en la mañana, Bella, iremos a mi casa a estudiar, literatura ¿recuerdas? Tú dijiste que sí.

Malditas lagunas mentales.

—Oh, sí, claro, ya recuerdo —le dije mintiéndole, ya que no recordaba ni una palabra de lo que me decía.

Jugamos y por desgracia no tuve ninguna oportunidad de hacerle nada a Lauren, no hasta que entramos a los vestidores. Alice se veía algo emocionada y divertida, mientras Edward parecía debatirse entre reír con ella o enfadarse. Yo por supuesto no sabía lo que se traían entre manos pero los ignoré, entrando a cambiarme.

—Así que…Bella. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que abrirle las piernas a Edward Cullen para que se fijara en ti? No sé si lo has notado pero…vaya, cada día te ves más horrenda, así que dudo que sea por tu linda cara.

Esta pendeja se creía la muy lista, y creía que sus palabras me iban a hacer sentir mal. Y la muy imbécil se olvidó de que, más que una persona verbal, soy más bien física, así que ni siquiera me detuve a abrir la boca y decirle sus verdades. Pude decirle que la única puta que hacía eso era ella, pero no.

Eso para mí era un desperdicio de energías.

Así que me volteé, medí la distancia que nos separaba. En tres pasos ya estaba frente a ella, acumulé mi fuerza en mi puño, y se lo solté. La tarada cayó al suelo mientras sus amiguitas gritaban escandalizadas. Alice se empezó a reír como loca, al igual que yo. Eran estas cosas las que me descargaban, por increíble que pareciera, mucho más que una droga. De pronto ya estaba de muy buen humor, así que terminé de cambiarme.

Sus amigas seguían ahí, consolando a Lauren y me miraban feo. Ja.

—Y dejen de mirarme así, si no quieren que les haga lo mismo a ustedes y puedan consolarla desde el suelo, manada de estúpidas.

Edward ya nos esperaba afuera y él parecía que también quería reír, como si hubiera estado ahí presente.

Nos apresuramos a llegar al estacionamiento, agradecí que Brian no estuviera así que les dije que los seguiría hasta su casa, algo nerviosa de ir allí, a lo cual Edward se negó.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de conducir, recuerda que en Biología te sentías mal, así que…talvez Alice deba llevar tu auto y tú deberías venir conmigo.

Era evidente que yo ya no me sentía mal, así que eso me sonó a pretexto para ir juntos, pero dado que yo también lo deseaba, decidí aceptar. Le di a Alice las llaves de mi camioneta y me subí al Volvo. El viaje hasta su casa fue tranquilo, escuchando, para mi sorpresa, música que a mí también me gustaba, como Oasis, que era mi banda favorita. También escuchamos a Debussy, el cual me encantaba.

—Es extraño conocer gente a la que le guste Debussy —me dijo mirando hacia la carretera.

—Lo sé —fue mi amplia respuesta. Me sentía muy relajada en compañía de Edward, como si la necesidad de las palabras no existiera entre nosotros.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—De verdad quiero que te alejes de mí…

Él no me contestó nada, sólo tensó sus manos en el volante y siguió conduciendo. De pronto el coche paró y me di cuenta que estábamos frente a una casa enorme y hermosa, blanca y con inmensas ventanas que le daban un aire liberador. En medio del bosque…esto sería mi paraíso.

Me bajé para admirar más cómodamente la casa. El auto rojo convertible donde venían Emmett y Rose ya estaba aparcado, y unos minutos después llegó Alice en mi camioneta con cara de enojo.

—Es sumamente lenta —nos dijo cuando se bajó.

Entramos y allí dentro había una preciosa y joven mujer, esperándonos con una linda sonrisa. Tenía un aire tan maternal, su vibra era tan cálida que de pronto quise quedarme en esta casa por más tiempo…mucho más tiempo. Edward la saludó, llamándola mamá. Jamás me imaginé que fuera tan joven. Después de saludarla subió por las escaleras y nos dejó solas a Alice, a la señora, y a mí.

—Ella es mi madre, Esme. Esme, ella es Bella.

—Es un gusto, hija, siéntete en tu casa —me dijo y yo le agradecí. Nos dejó a Alice y a mí solas, yendo a la cocina para hacer de comer.

—Mamá…esto…yo no tengo hambre, y seguro tú ya comiste, así que creo que sólo será Bella.

Me sentí un poco mal al saber que comería sola, no por mí. A eso estaba acostumbrada ya que Charlie nunca comía conmigo, sino porque era una especie de molestia que sólo me cocinara a mí.

—No se preocupe, señora, no tengo tanta hambre.

—Llámame Esme, y no te preocupes, es un placer. Con permiso —y dicho eso se perdió por la cocina. A los pocos minutos llegó con una bandeja donde traía limonada, unos sándwiches, y papas fritas. De pronto me dio más hambre que de costumbre.

Comencé a comer mientras trataba de explicarle a Alice algunos puntos importantes con respecto a "Cumbres Borroscosas", que fue uno de los libros que ella no alcanzó a leer por entrar tarde al curso.

—El punto aquí…lo más importante del libro, es que a pesar de que ambos no eran lo que se dice las mejores personas del mundo, su amor ganó. Es como…una muestra de que el amor es más importante, a pesar del egoísmo o maldad de algunos, el amor gana, siempre.

Me quedé pensando en mis palabras. Eso sonaba muy lindo, pero no era la vida real. Yo lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—¿Tú crees que eso es verdad, Bella? —me preguntó Alice, muy curiosa.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Pero no es el punto, sólo trato de explicártelo, para que estés al corriente.

Alice me ignoró y cerró los apuntes y el libro de golpe, mirándome a los ojos.

—Escúchame, Bella. No puedes dejar de creer en el amor. No todas las veces se sufre. Sé que no somos amigas, que apenas me conoces, pero me gustaría que te abrieras a mí, a Edward. Él sólo quiere ayudarte igual que yo. Te estás rompiendo frente a los ojos del mundo y parece que no quieres la ayuda de nadie, pero yo no puedo mirarte…no puedo ver cómo te autodestruyes y no hacer nada. Déjame ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte, Bella.

Y la abracé, la abracé mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Hacía mucho que no lloraba en público, pero también hacía mucho que no me sentía tan destruida como en estos momentos, ante la mirada sabia de Alice, ante sus palabras, me sentía infinitamente idiota. Alcé la vista, recargada en el hombro de Alice mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, para encontrarme con Edward, parado arriba en las escaleras, viéndonos. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero a él parecía dolerle tanto como a mí.

**º ========== º ========== º**

_**¿Una nueva amiga? Sí, la que le ayudaría no sólo a reír, no sólo a vestirse. Alice le ayudaría, junto con Edward, a sanar, a dejar de arrastrarse, a levantarse y a no caer. Bella necesitaba ayuda, y ellos se la darían. Una siendo su amiga, el otro, que segundo a segundo se sentía más atraído por ella, le demostraría que al amar no siempre se sufría.**_

**º ========== º ========== º**

*******

* * *

**Yo lo sé, me tardé como un mes o más en actualizar y lo siento much. No hay excusa, simplemente me bloqueé con este cap, de hecho si me preguntan no me siento del todo satisfecha con lo que sucede aquí, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Porfis porfis porfis, pásense por Melancolía, a leerla, porfis necesito su opinión.**

**Este cap va dedicado a todas las personas de Chile que la están pasando mal. Tres trozos de mi corazón viven allá, y le doy gracias a Dios por saberlas sanas, pero sé que no todos corrieron la misma suerte. Lo he dicho siempre, soy mexicana de nacimiento, pero chilensis de corazón, así que mi mejor vibra para ustedes.**

**Sería todo de mi parte y creo que nos leemos al rato ya que ando en la actu de otro cap de mature y revenge, así que, hasta lueguito.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	5. Un Roce

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo V. Un Roce.**

* * *

*******

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

Después de mucho llorar con Alice, decidí que era hora de irme; fue increíble cuánto me ayudó desahogarme con ella. No le conté todo pero sí le di una vaga idea de lo que pasó con Brian, y me di cuenta de que Alice era fundamental para mí de ahora en adelante. Más que Angela, más que Jess, ella era algo que necesitaba para curarme.

Ella insistió en que talvez debía quedarme a dormir, pero yo necesitaba pensar. Me despedí de ella y de Esme, Rose y Emmett estaban en algún lugar perdidos en la casa y Jasper pronto apareció para despedirse de mí. Algo extraño me pasaba a su alrededor. Siempre que aparecía simplemente me sentía más tranquila, algo parecido a lo que me pasaba estando con Edward.

Le pedí a Alice que me despidiera de éste, y ella con una sonrisa me aseguró que lo haría, aunque daba la impresión de que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

Cuando salí de la casa, recargado contra mi camioneta y más guapo que nunca, estaba Edward. Me acerqué a él y sólo me miró fijamente, tanto que me puse a temblar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, aparte de la mañana, no había ingerido ninguna clase de sustancia, y que estaba bien. Todo gracias a la compañía de Alice y de Edward, porque sí, él también estaba allí.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme ya —le dije a Edward, mirando el suelo.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza que me hubiera visto llorar, pero de alguna manera fue algo que me conectó más con él.

Después de haberlo visto de pie en las escaleras, mirándome con tanto dolor mientras yo me rompía en los brazos de Alice, él no se acercó, pero allí se quedó, hasta que comencé a tranquilizarme. Nunca dejó de mirarme, pero su presencia, aunque fuera a metros de distancia me reconfortaba tanto como los brazos de Alice a mi alrededor. Se marchó minutos antes de que yo decidiera irme.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que nadie te lleve? —me preguntó—. No yo, eso ya lo sé…pero Alice, o Emmett…ellos podrían hacerlo.

—Está bien, Edward, puedo irme sola. No te preocupes. Bueno…nos vemos —le dije y esperé a que se quitara para subir a mi camioneta. Me miró unos segundos más y después se hizo a un lado, abriéndome la puerta.

—Dudo que algún día logre alejarme de ti, Bella —me dijo cuando ya estaba trepada en la camioneta.

Cerró la puerta sin darme tiempo a responder y lo vi caminar hacia su casa. Pocos minutos después ya me encontraba en la carretera, dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho.

Llegué a casa cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Charlie no tardaría en llegar por lo que me apresuré a hacerle la cena. Mientras le cocinaba unas enchiladas, comencé a sentirme ansiosa, como si el aura protectora que me cubría en casa de Alice empezara a evaporarse.

Terminé de hacerle la cena a Charlie y fui directamente a mi habitación.

No solía hacerlo muy a menudo, pero hoy fue lo que más deseé, así que me arremangué el sweater, enrosqué la liga en mi brazo y me inyecté heroína…

—_¿Bella? —sentí su voz tan cerca que lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, recordando todos los sucesos de la noche anterior—. Te ves más hermosa cuando recién te despiertas._

—_Calla, parezco un sapo hinchado —le dije, sabiendo que al amanecer mis ojos eran casi invisibles a causa de mis párpados inflados._

—_Mmm, un sapo sexy, he de decir —me dijo y comenzó a besarme. _

_Era la primera noche que pasábamos juntos, fue nuestra manera de celebrar nuestro primer año de novios. Por supuesto ya habíamos hecho el amor cientos de veces, pero jamás habíamos amanecido juntos._

—_Fue hermoso, gracias, Brian, te amo muchísimo —le dije. _

_Me sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se recostó en la almohada y pronto me di cuenta que…aunque habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo esto, apenas estábamos comenzando. No hubo minuto mientras hacíamos el amor que no me dijera "te amo"._

No supe en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Pero era obvio que ya era un día nuevo, dado que la luz se metía por mis cortinas. Miré mi reloj: genial. Hace una hora habían comenzado mis clases, por lo que era inútil levantarme.

Me puse a pensar en mi sueño. Como siempre, fue algo que ya había vivido, fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Recuerdo que en ese entonces éramos felices. Fue después de que se comportara como un patán conmigo, como al principio, el suficiente tiempo después como para que ya me quisiera, pero mucho tiempo antes de que enloqueciera de celos. Así que todo era felicidad y amor.

Al menos para mí.

Pero, ¿qué sentía yo ahora? Recordaba que a su lado fui feliz, y no sólo a su lado; antes de él también lo era, y de pronto el hijo de puta enloquece y arruina mi vida. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estuvo mi fuerza de voluntad? Decir que "arruinó" mi vida era muy cómodo de mi parte. _Yo_ arruiné mi vida dejándome caer, escogiendo caminos que no eran los correctos. _Yo_ fui débil y lo dejé tratarme así. _Yo_ fui la que se equivocó; independientemente de que él me tratara mal, si yo hubiera puesto un alto a tiempo, las cosas no habrían acabado así.

No me drogué esa mañana.

Tenía que purgarme, eso era obvio. Tenía cientos de cosas guardadas dentro de mí, tanto rencor, tanto odio, tanta ira y coraje que me estaban envenenando el alma.

Bajé a la cocina y lo primero que hice fue desayunar. Necesitaba comer algo, y para mis ansias un poco de cafeína y nicotina no estaban mal. Me hice waffles, y cuando terminé me serví una taza de café muy cargado, salí al pórtico y ahí fume uno, dos, tres cigarros.

Pensar, pensar, pensar. ¿Cómo te purgas de tantos sentimientos? ¿Amor? No estaba segura, a veces creía que todavía lo amaba, pero lo cierto es que el amor es un sentimiento que no se ensucia, no se gasta, y no se mezcla con el odio. Cualquiera que dijera que el amor y el odio van de la mano, estaba equivocado, por que el amor te llena de paz, mientras el odio te mata poco a poco.

No, ya no lo amaba.

Mi celular vibró: un mensaje de Alice apareció en la pantalla.

"_¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela?, ¿estás bien?"_

Estaba feliz de tener una amiga como ella.

"_Todo bien, sólo se me hizo tarde. Te veo mañana."_

Miré el reloj, faltaban dos horas ya para que las clases terminaran. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve aquí meditando? El tiempo se me pasó tan rápido…

Comenzó a llover y yo comencé a pensar en todo lo que dejé atrás. Mi buena relación con Charlie, ya casi no le hablaba a mi madre. Dejé de ser yo misma, ¿cuántos errores cometí? ¿Cuánta gente valiosa dejé ir? Tanta gente que alguna vez se me acercó…y yo los rechacé sin saber que podían ser gente buena. ¿Cuánto dolor he causado yo con mis actitudes? ¿Era mejor que Brian?

Lo peor de todo: ¿De cuántas maneras me estaba autodestruyendo? Es decir…me drogaba, tomaba, no me amaba ni un poquito. Debía de ponerle un alto a todo esto.

Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia. Empecé a llorar desesperadamente y me di cuenta de que esto era lo que necesitaba. Así iba a purgar todo mi dolor.

Me puse de pie y comencé a adentrarme al bosque, llorando y pisando fuerte. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi cabello ya empapado, pero no me importó.

Recordé mi primer beso con él, recordé su primer golpe, recordé la primera vez que me dijo "te amo", y recordé la primera vez que me dijo "puta"; recordé cuando me defendía de otras personas, recordé cuando él era mi enemigo. Recordé la luz que siempre había desprendido antes de él, la gente solía decirme que era capaz de alegrar un cuarto con mi sola presencia, y recordé mi reflejo en el espejo. Muerta.

En algún momento del camino perdí las fuerzas y me quedé allí, a mitad del bosque de rodillas. ¿Qué era ese sonido? Era desgarrador. Alguien gritaba y pronto me di cuenta que era yo.

Grité y grité, tratando de sacarlo de mi sistema, mi garganta ardía no sólo por la lluvia, sino por los alaridos de dolor que de mí salían. Estaba llorando tan fuerte que estaba segura desde mi casa podrían oírme. Pero no había nadie en casa, nadie que me escuchara en estos momentos.

—Salte de mí —sollocé con la voz rota. Sabía que nadie me escuchaba, pero en ese momento parecer una loca que hablaba sola no era muy importante—. Ya no quiero odiarte, quiero amarme, no quiero pensarte, sólo quiero recuperarme. Quiero recuperarme a mí misma, déjame ir…

Me recosté en la hierba y dejé que la helada lluvia lavara todo de mí. En ese momento me sentía mal, pero poco a poco podía sentir como algún peso en mi espalda era removido. Saqué todo lo que tenía y me sentía renovada.

Algo gélido, aun más frió que la propia lluvia me envolvió. Era asombroso, podía sentir que sus manos estaban heladas, pero en vez de darme más frío, poco a poco sentí algo cálido en mi interior. Abrí los ojos y ahí, con la ropa y el cabello empapado estaba Edward, hincado y tomándome en brazos.

Me acariciaba el rostro, quitando de encima los pedazos de cabello mojados que se adherían a él. Lo miré y pude ver que su cabello antes broncíneo ahora era negro a causa del agua.

—Eres tan hermoso —le solté, con la voz demasiado rasposa y sin pensarlo.

Me sonrió, pero su sonrisa más que ser feliz fue deprimente.

—No me saques de tu vida, Bella —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi casa. ¿Qué más daba que nos mojáramos más? Ya estábamos empapados, y por alguna razón él entendió que esta lluvia era buena.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi rostro colgara en sus brazos, dejando así que la lluvia impactara en él. Mis mejillas, mis párpados, mis labios, todo. Pasaron unos quince minutos, y pronto estaba recostada en un sillón. Edward me miró ahí, mojada, y frunció el ceño.

—Bella, tienes que quitarte la ropa, te enfermarás.

Estaba en un estado de sopor que ni siquiera me molesté en ponerle atención. ¿Mi ropa? Era un tema que definitivamente en este momento no me importaba, sólo estaba concentrada en su presencia, en lo que había pensado, en mis conclusiones y en la gama de sensaciones que experimentaba a su lado.

—Bella, por favor, tienes que quitarte esa ropa, te subiré a tu habitación —me dijo y me llevó a volandas hasta mi cuarto. Una vez ahí me recostó en la cama; no importaba lo que él hiciera…yo no me iba a mover porque algo tan insignificante como mi ropa no me iba despegar de mis pensamientos.

Lo escuché gruñir de nuevo, en algún punto lejano en mi cabeza me resultó gracioso.

—Bella…no me obligues a… por favor, sólo… me saldré y dejaré que te cambies, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo muy nervioso y después salió de mi habitación, y ahí me quedé, tiritando y pensando que la vida me estaba dando algo nuevo, una nueva razón. Edward y Alice. Tenía a Charlie, tenía a Renée. Sí, tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz, Angela, Jess…

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Edward me miró molesto.

—¿No te vas a cambiar? —me dijo y le sonreí, cansada y con ganas únicamente de dormirme—. Bien, tú lo quisiste así.

Fue a mi armario y comenzó a buscar ropa, sacó una polera y unos pantalones deportivos y los puso en mi cama, respiró hondo y de pronto sus manos estaban en mi ropa mojada. Sentí se gélido tacto en la zona de mi cintura y cuando menos me di cuenta la polera que llevaba puesta antes yacía ahora empapada en el suelo.

Edward estaba cambiándome de ropa.

Me empecé a reír como maniaca viendo la cara que ponía cuando me miraba en brassier.

—Bella, haz esto más fácil —me dijo entre dientes y yo sólo pude reírme más. ¿Dónde había estado este caballero? ¿Por qué llegó tan tarde a mi vida?

Tomó el resorte de mis pantalones y lo tiró hacia abajo, dejándome en ropa interior. Abrió los ojos y ahora yo dejé de reír. Hacía tanto que no estaba así con un hombre. Era lo más erótico y sexual que me había pasado en meses. Edward tomó la polera seca y levantó mis brazos para poder introducirlos en las mangas. Metió mi cabeza también y me sentí calentita. Me puso los pantalones deportivos y pronto estuve completamente vestida. Su mirada estaba oscurecida, casi negra y me gustó imaginar que era puro deseo, pero pronto volvieron a su color caramelo y me sonrió.

—Casi te sonrojas —le solté volviendo a reír.

—Casi —me dijo sonriendo también.

Bajamos a la sala y allí esperé a que me preparara un poco de té. Me sentía como una niña mimada pero hacía mucho que nadie me cuidaba, y de pronto cambiar de papeles y ser "la cuidada" se sentía de maravilla. Regresó a los pocos minutos y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó mientras yo le daba pequeños sorbos a mi bebida—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor, Edward, gracias.

El silencio nos invadió, uno un poco incómodo, pues de pronto fui consciente de lo que pasó. Yo llorando y gritando y rota y deplorable, el hecho de cómo me encontró…

El hecho de cómo me encontró…

¿Cómo mierdas me encontró?

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le pregunté y vi cómo me miraba nervioso.

—Contestaré a las preguntas que desees, peor antes, tú debes contestar unas cuantas mías.

—¿Qué preguntas? —le pregunté, curiosa.

—Bueno, hoy en la escuela… —comenzó, peor fue interrumpido por el teléfono.

Le pedí que me esperara y me acerqué a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—_¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy, estás bien?_ —me preguntó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestar cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado; me arrebató el teléfono y habló con la voz más amenazadora que en mi vida había escuchado.

—Sólo aléjate, haré esto a su manera, pero si te atreves a respirar cerca de ella, si te atreves a molestarla aunque sea por accidente, si te apareces en sus sueños, si se te ocurre pensar su nombre…lo que sea, te juro que sufrirás cientos de veces más de las que ella lo hizo, ¿me entendiste? —soltó ácidamente. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Brian de contestar algo, puesto que Edward colgó el teléfono.

Estaba rabioso. Su mirada era colérica y pronto tuve miedo de que me hiciera algo así. No, él no era de esa manera, él jamás me lastimaría…

—¿Edward? —le dije con la voz casi en un susurro. Él bajó la vista y yo de quién sabe dónde tomé valor y puse ambas manos en sus mejillas, acunando así su rostro y obligándolo a que me mirara—. Mírame, Edward —le pedí y él lo hizo.

Me perdí en sus ojos dorados, hundiéndome en ellos y dejando que me envolvieran, dejando que su calor me llenara. Nuestros rostros estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia y su aliento pronto comenzó a recordarme lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cerré los ojos por instinto y de manera suave sentí sus fríos labios casi rozar los míos. Sólo bastó ese roce para que comenzara a arder. Pero no lo forcé a más. Nuestro primer beso estaba siendo perfecto así, con sólo rozarnos. Mis manos seguían allí, posadas en sus mejillas y comencé a acariciar la zona de su barba, su cuello, mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura. Separó nuestros labios y yo abrí los ojos. Me miraba de una manera…que nadie me había mirado.

Adoración.

—Gracias. Por defenderme…por estar aquí. Por besarme como nunca antes nadie me había besado. Sólo gracias.

Su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante. Se acercó a mi oído y allí me susurró:

—A mí tampoco nadie me había besado así. Eso puedo asegurártelo. —Sentí que me perdía de alguna clase de chiste pero estaba muy feliz como para ponerme a pensar en eso. Lo abracé y él me levantó de nuevo y me llevó al sillón.

—sabes que puedo caminar, ¿verdad? —le dije divertida.

—Lo sé, sólo es un pretexto para tocarte —me dijo sonriendo pero pronto se puso serio—. Ahora…quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas sobre qué, Edward?

—Sé lo que pasó con Brian, antes, cuando eran novios. Sé lo que te hizo, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca…y necesito que tú me digas qué hacer.

Sus palabras sonaron tan amargas que me asusté, pero más que nada...sentí terror.

Él lo sabía…

**º ========== º ========== º**

_**Nuevas oportunidades que nos da la vida. siempre estamos a tiempo de recapacitar como ella lo hizo. El vampiro sólo desea hacerla feliz, y ella no desea otra cosa que recuperar su sonrisa. Bella ha encontrado de nuevo su camino a casa.**_

**º ========== º ========== º**

*******

* * *

**Hola, chicas. Actualizando libertine porque la vez pasada me bloqueé así que aproveché esta repentina inspiración. No sé si les guste lo que salió pero bueno, es el capítulo. Su primer besito ya por fin se lo han dado, me dan ternurita, Bellita sobre todo. Ya quedé con Sofi en que haremos el team "castrando a Brian", alguien quiere unirse? Jaja. Y Edward, no les parecen sus amenazas sexys? Honestamente no me molestaría que Edward me amenazara, pero qué sexy se oye.**

**En fin, espero les guste. Perdón por haberme tardado en responder los RR, pero no dejé ninguno sin hacerlo, me tardé pero al final lo hice, a excepción de los anónimos. Sería genial que se crearan una cuenta, en verdad.**

**Cami, sé que ésta te gusta así que espero no decepcionarte, vale, amiga?**

**Mili, como todo en mi vida, te regalo este capítulo, todos mis caps y fics y blah blah blah, jaja sabes que te amo. Escribo esta nota mientras me entero de los nuevos chismes así que estoy emocionada yaay!!**

**En fin, me marcho pero volveré pronto, i promise. Las amo.**

**Saludos a la hermandad de la flauta negra, ya saben, las chicas que siempre me hacen rir.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto. **

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	6. Vampiro Mentiroso

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo VI. Vampiro Mentiroso.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Edward lo sabía y, aun así, estaba aquí, a mi lado, aun así, Edward estaba mirándome con devoción, no me juzgaba. Aun así, él me besó...

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Él me tomó de la mano y miró al suelo.

—Ya te dije que te lo diré todo, pero primero necesito que me digas con exactitud lo que te pasó. Necesito que sepas cosas de mí. Necesito que me digas qué hacer cuando sepas todo de mí.

Sus palabras me confundían. ¿Saber todo de él? Supongo que entendería todo al final.

—Siempre viví con Renée, desde pequeña. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy bebé, y por supuesto, yo siendo alguien tan pequeño me quedé con mi mamá.

"Pero crecí, y mi madre necesitaba estar con Phil, su marido. Decidí que era hora de dejarla vivir, y además de estar con mi padre. Charlie no me aprovechaba el tiempo suficiente, además estaba solo, así que decidí venir aquí a Forks. Eso fue hace dos años, cuando entré al instituto. Yo tenía casi dieciséis años.

"Con Brian todo se dio de la manera más extraña. A mí me interesaba un chico de mi clase de Español. Me gustaba y le gustaba pero... por alguna razón las cosas no se daban. Algunas chicas ya me habían contado acerca de Brian, que me quería conocer, pero yo no estaba interesada en él. No me atraía físicamente, y por lo que me contaban de él... era la clase de playboy que no necesitaba en mi vida.

"Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y comencé a conocerlo. Descubrí que, además de ser encantador, mujeriego y demás cosas... era increíblemente inteligente. Miraba el mundo de un modo distinto. Lo valoraba más. Disfrutaba la vida de una manera increíble. Era estudioso, aprovechaba el hecho de tener una oportunidad de ir al colegio. En fin, comencé a admirarlo rápidamente, lo que significó que también lo amara. Me enamoré de él de la manera más intensa que jamás creí.

"Pero él me era infiel. Por supuesto eran cosas que yo desconocía. Nuca supe de sus infidelidades. Para Brian yo no era más que alguien con quién acostarse en un futuro. Todos sabían que en cuanto el sexo ocurriera... él me iba a botar.

"Pero, para sorpresa de todos, eso no ocurrió. Perdí mi virginidad con él a los pocos meses de estar juntos y Brian no me dejó. Fue insólito, él jamás estaba con alguien tanto tiempo. Para sorpresa de todos, él también se enamoró.

"Y yo era feliz. Él era lo más perfecto. Me cuidaba, me complacía en muchas cosas. Éramos muy felices. Pero pronto sus cuidados y celos sanos y normales pasaron a posesión. Ya no era el usar una falda corta, era el no salir de mi casa. Todo se volvió un infierno en el cual yo no tenía permitido ni respirar. Hablar con hombres estaba prohibido, usar ropas lindas, maquillarme.

"De los gritos pasó a las ofensas, y de las ofensas a los golpes...

Tuve que hacer una pausa. Miré a Edward que parecía temblar de frío. En realidad se veía furioso. Sus ojos negros regresaron y tenía la misma cara que posee un asesino, un depredador. Se veía aterrador. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi miedo porque trató de recomponerse.

—Lo siento, Bella. Continúa, por favor.

Asentí y me dispuse a continuar. Me sorprendió que yo estuviera tan tranquila. Normalmente esta clase de situaciones me ponían histéricas. Sólo recordar me ponía mal. Ahora estaba contando la historia completa y yo estaba muy bien.

—Me quedé con él porque tenía complejo de sanadora. Mi mentalidad me decía que él estaba enfermo, y si yo lo amaba...tenía que curarlo. Era quedarme a su lado para que él sanara. Nadie me dijo que más enferma estaba yo... y que no era la doctora de nadie para sanar gente, y menos cuando esa cura implicaba mi propio deterioro.

"Pasaron meses donde yo soporté sus maltratos. Hasta que, un día, alguien tuvo la decencia de contarme todo lo que Brian había hecho a mis espaldas.

"Lauren Mallory abortó un hijo suyo. Me fue infiel unas treinta veces y yo no tenía idea de nada. Entonces decidí dejarlo. Me hace sentir tan estúpida el haberlo dejado por algo tan trivial como lo es una infidelidad al lado de un golpe.

"El resto creo que ya lo sabes. He tratado de huirle desde entonces. Estuvimos poco más de un año juntos y ahora tengo algunos meses lejos de él. Pero es difícil cuando lo tienes en tu misma escuela.

—Las drogas no son la mejor solución, Bella. Él te estaba matando, y tú decides alejarte... sólo para comenzar a matarte tú misma.

—Lo sé, Edward. De verdad lo sé. Sé que no está bien, sólo era un escape. Nunca me sentí... no me siento una drogadicta. Cuando estoy contigo... no necesito hacerlo.

Me miró con el rostro aun furioso pero más tranquilo. Parecía que sufría mi propio dolor.

Inesperadamente me tomó en brazos y así nos fundimos en un abrazo tan largo y cálido que me sentí en mi propio cielo.

Embonábamos a la perfección, mi cabeza en su pecho era completamente natural al igual que sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su cabeza reposando sobre la mía. Era perfecto.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, pero quiero saber el cómo. ¿Quién te lo contó?

Me separó y me miró por un rato a los ojos, como buscando fuerza para poder hablar.

Yo también necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber quién le dijo todo, quería saber cómo supo cuando llamaron al teléfono que era Brian, quería saber cómo me encontró en el bosque, como si supiera que yo estaría allí, llorando y desquebrajándome.

Quería saber por qué me besó y qué sintió.

—Primero me gustaría que entendieras algunas cosas. Que entendieras que existe el bien y existe el mal, existen ángeles y demonios, Bella. Y talvez yo sea un demonio.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo. ¿Qué quería decirme con eso, que él era tan malo como Brian? No entendía nada, pero rezaba que Edward fuera tan perfecto como aparentaba, porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward?

—Jamás te haría daño, Bella, eso tienes que saberlo.

—Lo sé —le dije, pues nunca me había sentido más segura que como lo hacía con Edward, estaba completamente segura que él jamás me haría daño.

—Supe lo que te pasó con Brian porque... bueno. Lo escuché en la escuela.

Eso no me sorprendió, de hecho eso esperaba. Todos en la escuela sabían mi historia. No todos conocían bien los detalles, nadie sabía bien lo que había pasado, pero conocían la historia general.

—¿De quién lo escuchaste?

—Pues... del propio Brian. Se puede decir que él me lo contó todo...

—¡¿Qué?! —lo interrumpí. ¿Edward había hablado con Brian? ¿Qué mierdas era eso? —. ¿Hablaste con él?

—Ehh... no, bueno, no precisamente. A eso iba, pero déjame ir por partes. De por sí no entenderás nada...así que, si no te lo digo lento, pues menos entenderás. Sólo escucha, ¿vale?

Asentí.

—Digamos por ahora que...lo escuché de sus propias palabras, pero no me lo decía a mí. No se lo decía a nadie, de hecho. Se lo decía a él mismo. Se preguntaba por qué estabas ausente en la escuela, así que comenzó a recordar una ocasión en la que te ausentaste porque...bueno, porque él te había dejado con dolor de estómago...por sus...golpes. Al menos eso creía él en aquella ocasión.

Pude notar que Edward estaba colérico de nuevo. Era obvio que Brian sacaba la parte más aterradora de Edward.

—Así me enteré de que te golpeaba. Y bueno, hoy te encontré porque... seguí tu rastro —dijo eso muy rápido. ¿De verdad él esperaba que yo no dijera nada después de decirme que me olió? Pues esperaba bien, porque estaba muda—. Alice me dijo lo que pasaría, así que me salí de la escuela. Tenía sólo unos minutos, así que corrí por el bosque, cortando camino en vez de ir por la carretera, y te encontré en el lugar preciso que Alice mencionó.

Guardé meticulosamente todo eso para después. Quería saber otras cosas también y temía que se me olvidaran si no las peguntaba ahora.

—Hace un momento, cuando llamó Brian, ¿cómo supiste que era él? Yo ni siquiera lo mencioné, y tú...como que lo adivinaste.

Parecía reacio a contestar eso, pero dado que y fui sincera, me lo debía.

—Yo... lo escuché. Escuché su voz.

¿Tan alto había hablado Brian como para que Edward lo escuchara a esa distancia?

De pronto, todas sus confesiones comenzaron a tomar forma.

Correr por el bosque a una velocidad exasperante, oídos superdotados... Sólo le faltaba la fuerza sobrehumana. Recordé cuando golpeó a Brian con apenas un poco de fuerza y éste salió despedido por los aires.

—¡No! ¡La mierda, Edward! ¡Eres Superman!

Me miró primero estupefacto y después se carcajeó. Ok, ríete de mi imaginación de cocainómana.

—No, Bella, no soy Superman. Pero tienes razón en un punto.

Esperé ansiosa a que continuara. ¿En qué tenía yo razón?

—No soy humano...

Me quedé helada. Necesitaba saber qué era. Esto más que aterrarme me fascinaba. De alguna manera entendí hace mucho que Edward no me haría daño, que no había razón para temerle.

—Antes de que continúes, quiero que sepas que no hay nada que debas temer decirme, Edward —le interrumpí. Quería que entendiera cómo me sentía para que nada lo detuviera a hablar claramente—. Nada de lo que digas hoy hará que mi manera de verte cambie. Para mí eres este increíble hombre, hermoso por dentro y por fuera, admirable, fuerte y bueno. Tengo sentimientos por ti demasiado intensos y ellos no...

Sus labios estampándose contra los míos interrumpieron todo mi discurso. Me besó muy diferente a como lo había hecho hace un rato. Esta vez fue un beso más agresivo pero completamente tierno y delicado. Metió sus dedos entre mis cabellos mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cintura. Tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que en pocos segundos comencé a fantasear con cosas mucho menos inocentes que un beso, lo que me llevó a gemir de manera vergonzosa y delatora.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa tan ladina y burlona que me habría molestado, de no ser porque era hermosa. Él nació para sonreír.

—El punto es —continué como si jamás me hubiera interrumpido— que no tienes por qué temer a lo que me digas. Creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este poco tiempo, así que...no iré a ninguna parte.

—Soy un vampiro.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Normalmente eran los súper héroes los de la fuerza bruta. Los vampiros...los vampiros eran malos.

Los vampiros no salían a la luz del día, y Edward sí que lo hacía. Los vampiros eran terroríficos. Dormían en ataúdes, bebían sangre. Tenían colmillos y ojos rojos.

Edward era todo menos terrorífico. He de admitir que algunas veces daba miedo..mucho. Pero él era hermoso, belleza sobrehumana. Al igual que su familia.

Le fruncí el ceño, pues claramente me estaba mintiendo. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un poco de ajo. Ya le probaría yo que no me engañaría tan fácilmente.

Regresé y él estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando por donde yo entraba a la sala. Apretaba los labios como si contuviera una risa y miraba sospechosamente mi mano derecha, que era donde tenía escondido en mi puño el pequeño trozo de ajo.

—No me engañas, Edward-mentiroso-Cullen.

Dicho esto le puse el ajo muy cerca de su nariz. Él la arrugó pero ni se alejó ni se desintegró. Esperaba que, si en verdad fuera vampiro, comenzara a gritar o algo así. Tenía la colección de Anne Rice, así que no me engañaría.

—¿Ves? No eres ni por asomo un vampiro, estarías muerto ahora mismo. No bebes sangre, no asustas, no tienes colmillos, y la luz del día no te hace mierdita, así que creo que eres más humano que yo.

Me miró como queriendo reír aún, pero algo en sus ojos era muy distinto a diversión. Parecía tener miedo.

De pronto se puso serio, muy serio. Nunca había sido más hermoso...ni más terrorífico, ni más atrayente, ni más hipnotizante, ni más peligroso.

El peligro era claro, pero era como si me llamara a él. Lo miré fascinada, completamente hechizada por el poder de sus ojos caramelo...ahora negros.

Sus ojos cambiaban de color.

Ok, empezaba a tener miedo, pero aun así no creía que fuera un vampiro.

—Pruébamelo. Quiero una prueba palpable.

Parecía buscar algo con qué demostrarlo.

—No sé cómo, Bella.

—¿Por qué si eres un vampiro no bebes sangre? Y no me digas que sí lo haces porque no te creería. Eres demasiado bueno como para ser un asesino.

—Asesino algunas veces. Pero no de la manera que tú crees. No sé cómo explicarlo y lograr que me creas.

—¿Cuáles son tus poderes? —le pregunté, siguiéndole el juego y un poco mareada por el ajo.

Se rió de mí...como por quinta vez esta tarde.

—Bella, no tengo poderes. Pero tengo habilidades. Fuerza, rapidez, olfato, oído, y leo mentes. Así es como supe lo de Brian, él lo pensó y yo lo escuché, lo vi y lo viví de la misma manera que él lo hizo.

Ahora era mi turno de reírme, aunque muy en el fondo estaba preocupada. Si era verdad y él leía mentes...esto sería muy vergonzoso.

—Ya lo sabes, hombre. Pruébalo.

Suspiró con resignación. Se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano. Salimos de mi casa y nos encaminamos una vez más al bosque. Qué diferente era ahora que iba de su mano.

Su helada mano.

Bueno, al menos Edward tenía un punto a su favor con su mentira de vampirismo. Estaba frió como la puta madre, eso era un hecho. Siempre era un pedacito de hielo.

Nos adentramos unos metros. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, Edward derribó un árbol con tan sólo empujarlo. Estaba en shock, aterrorizada y a punto de gritar, pero la fascinación que sentí por él fue más poderosa.

—Lamento tener que demostrártelo así, derribando un indefenso árbol. Prometo plantar unos esta noche. Ahora... tengo más pruebas.

Y dicho esto...me tomó en su espalda y comenzó a correr como a... setecientos cuarenta y dos kilómetros por hora. ¡Santísima mierda!

¡Un, dos, tres por Edward Cullen que es un vampiro!

* * *

**El un dos tres por alguien es lo del juego de las escondidillas, lo saben.**

**Jejeje, sí, cuánto tiempo, jejeje.**

***Jean se limpia el sudor de la frente. Está nerviosa por el recibimiento del cap, asustada de que las lectoras le griten, y sudorosa por los 67°C que México presenta actualmente.**

**Bueno, perdón por el retraso. Cero excusas, sólo faltade inspiración y tiempo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Milita, te amoo00!**

**El team "Castrando a Brian" tiene cada día más mujeres que se unen a su causa. Al final del fic haré la mención especial jajaja. Ya saben, únanse.**

**Las amo.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	7. Outtake EPOV

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo VII. Outtake EPOV.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

Muchos años me dediqué a hacer gala de la especie deplorable que soy. Vagué en la sombra, asesinando gente que era todo menos inocente, pero al fin y al cabo eran humanos, seres vivos a los cuales les arrebataba la vida con un complejo de Dios que no merecía. Los odiaba porque, a pesar de ser humanos, de tener sangre corriendo por sus venas y un corazón que latía...desaprovechaban aquella oportunidad que se les brindaba convirtiéndose en monstruos más desagradables que yo mismo.

Así que los mataba, me tomaba hasta la última gota de su sucia sangre, asegurándome deque jamás volverían a violar o a maltratar niñas inocentes.

Por eso, escuchar la asquerosa mente de Brian sacó de mí los peores instintos asesinos, los más bajos, los más protectores. Deseaba tomar su cara con tanta fuerza que su cráneo se deshiciera en mis propias manos. Él disfrutaba torturando a Bella...yo disfrutaría escuchándolo llorar como un perro hasta que me implorara su muerte.

Sólo estaba este detalle que me detenía. Bella.

Ella me necesitaba justo ahora, talvez la mente de Brian no estaba muy alejada de la realidad y ella en verdad tenía algo. Por eso había faltado a clases.

Me debatí entre atender a mis impulsos de vampiro y matarlo lentamente...o responder a los de hombre que tenía tan enterrados y ver cómo estaba Bella. Ayudarla, protegerla y amarla. Sí, amarla; fue como caer. No tuve opción. Simplemente era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano...y agradecí que fuera temprano. La quería en mi vida, quería ayudarla a salir de ese agujero en el que se encontraba, quería darle la luz que ella, sin saberlo, me había dado a mí.

No tuve que decidir demasiado. Alice tuvo una visión en la que Bella estaba perdida en el bosque, llorando desconsoladamente, desgarrando su garganta tanto como su alma...y la mía.

La mía porque su dolor se volvió mi dolor, tenía que ayudarla.

"_No faltan más de diez minutos para que eso pase, Edward, tienes que correr. ¡Ahora!"_

Fueron los pensamientos de mi hermana los que me hicieron reaccionar, y, sin detenerme a pensar en que el colegio no había terminado aún, salí corriendo en busca de Bella.

Pronto estuve en el bosque, comencé a rastrearla y la localicé debajo de un árbol. Me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Tan preocupado estaba por ella que ni siquiera lo noté. En el mismo momento en que la encontré escuché su voz rota diciendo "salte de mí". La imagen que me ofrecía era completamente deprimente, me dolía de sobremanera. No estaba preparado para lidiar con Bella tan desquebrajada. Pero prefería a esta Bella que no tenía ninguna máscara, ésta parecía ser ella misma, en cambio la otra Bella siempre tan sarcástica, drogada y enojada con la vida no era mi ángel.

Tampoco estaba preparado para la forma en que olía cuando estaba mojada.

Siempre me gustó su olor, aunque estaba algo alterado por todas las sustancias que su cuerpo tenía dentro, por la cantidad de drogas. Pero ahora, mientras estaba mojada...bueno, mi boca se cargó de veneno y mi garganta ardió en llamas ante tal esencia. Además, estaba seguro que tenía ya un rato sin ingerir nada, por eso olía tan bien. Me preguntaba cómo olería cuando estuviera completamente limpia, porque sí, yo me encargaría de eso, de que su sistema se limpiara, de que ella volviera a ser feliz.

La levanté del suelo y jamás entendería cómo alguien tuvo el poco corazón de lastimar a un ser tan..indefenso como ella. Tan preciosa se sentía en mis brazos. Me dijo que yo era hermoso, tan ciega estaba que no veía al asesino que tenía frente a ella. No se daba cuenta...que hace unos minutos estaba planeando todas las diferentes formas de hacer sufrir a ese intento de vida que era Brian.

Si ella se enterara, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Se alejaría de mí asustada cuando se enterara la deplorable criatura que era? ¿Huiría despavorida cuando supiera que era un vampiro, un asesino, un deleznable ser? Porque de algo estaba seguro; yo deseaba estar con ella y sabía que para eso debía ser sincero, abrirme y decirle la verdad, ella necesitaba saber y así tener la opción de estar o no estar conmigo.

—No me saques de tu vida, Bella —le pedí, desesperado por que me dejara permanecer en ella, porque si decidía alejarse de mí entonces mi cuerpo sin alma pasaría de ser eso a ser un cuerpo sin corazón también.

La llevé a su casa en mis brazos. Todo el camino fue con los ojos cerrados, las gotas de lluvia resbalando por todo su rostro y juro por el cielo que jamás me había sentido más celoso, deseaba ser esa lluvia y poder estar en todo su cuerpo, traspasar su ropa y así tocar su piel, fundirme en ella.

La recosté en el sillón de su sala, pero entonces me di cuenta que estaba empapada y se enfermaría, seguramente estaba muerta de frío. Le pedí que se cambiara de ropa pero ella parecía no reaccionar, sólo me miraba de una manera tan...desquiciante. Estaba desquiciándome, cuando me veía de esa manera yo perdía los estribos y me entraban unas ganas rabiosas de besarla. Necesitaba que dejara de mirarme así.

Así que decidí subirla a su habitación, le pedí que se cambiara de ropa pero ella seguía en su letargo somnoliento. No estaba haciendo lo que le pedía. _Yo no iba a cambiarla, _si lo hiciera, ambos estaríamos perdidos, Bella sin ropa sería algo que no soportaría, así que tenía que hacerlo ella. Me salí de la habitación y dejé que hiciera lo que sea que tuviera que hacer...pero nunca escuché ningún ruido. Ningún movimiento que me indicara que se había parado del colchón, no escuché sus pasos...nada.

Ella no se estaba cambiando. Ella no estaba haciendo esto más fácil para mí.

Volví a entrar a su habitación y, como me imaginé, ella seguía ahí sentada en la orilla de su cama. Esme me había enseñado a ser un caballero, al igual que Elizabeth, o al menos de eso estaba seguro, y de verdad que, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo...no era decoroso por mi parte desvestirla. Pero tampoco podía dejar que le diera una pulmonía. Forks no era precisamente un lugar cálido, por lo que estar empapada hasta la médula no era algo bueno.

Se lo pedí por última vez pero ella me ignoró, así que me armé de valor...me dirigí a su armario, saqué lo más cómodo y caliente que vi...y comencé a desvestirla.

La imagen era...chocante. La piel en su cuerpo era más pálida todavía que la de su rostro...e infinitamente más suave y más cremosa y más...sensual. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Era gloriosamente sensual.

Pero yo era un caballero...literalmente del siglo pasado, así que mis manos jamás tocaron nada que no debieran, aunque las ansias por hacerlo provocaban que mi piel picara.

Ella se reía de mí, estaba seguro que mi muy bien hecha cara de póquer ahora era la de un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas a mil. Todo el tiempo que tenía caminando entre los humanos no me había servido para controlar mis expresiones ante la belleza de Bella.

La vestí lo más rápido que pude sin perder los estribos, así que cuando mi tarea estuvo terminada, sonreí satisfecho por mi autocontrol. Estaba orgulloso de mí. Ella me dijo que casi me había sonrojado, y yo me reí de lo imposible que eso sería. Yo no podía sonrojarme...pero era cierto, _casi _lo hacía.

Ya abajo le preparé un té. Esperaba de verdad que no se enfermara, y esperaba también que pudiera controlarme estando cerca de ella después de haberla visto...casi desnuda.

Entonces ella hizo la pregunta a la cual estaba aterrado en responder. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo...iba a hacerlo, pero entonces el teléfono sonó. Bendije a quien fuera que nos hubiera interrumpido, pero no duró demasiado, ya que en seguida reconocí la voz de Brian.

La ponzoña inundó mi boca, mis músculos se tensaron preparados para atacar. pero él no estaba cerca, así que sólo pude quitarle el teléfono a Bella.

—Sólo aléjate, haré esto a su manera, pero si te atreves a respirar cerca de ella, si te atreves a molestarla aunque sea por accidente, si te apareces en sus sueños, si se te ocurre pensar su nombre…lo que sea, te juro que sufrirás cientos de veces más de las que ella lo hizo, ¿me entendiste?

Pude haber dicho algo peor que eso, pude haberlo asustado tanto que ahí mismo le habría dado un infarto. _Podría _ir a buscarlo y hacerle todo ese daño que deseaba...pero no podía. Porque la chica que me miraba mientras colgaba el teléfono me merecía mejor que eso. Porque necesitaba subir niveles para, aunque sea, estar a la altura de sus talones. Al menos necesitaba merecer respirar el mismo aire que ella si es que no merecía tenerla a mi lado.

No podía ser ese asesino de antaño; no podía por ella.

Así como tampoco podía evitar estar rabioso, lleno de ira y odio a aquél que se atrevió a herirla, que la tuvo y la desaprovecho, que más que desaprovecharla la rompió. La mató en vida y la apagó.

Enojado no era una palabra suficientemente poderosa, odio no era lo suficientemente grande como para describir cómo me sentía.

Ponzoña, veneno...ésas parecían embonar bien.

Pero Bella me tranquilizaba. Me pidió que la mirara y, cuando lo hice, todo lo que pude pensar era que la tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, en su aroma que estaba llenando mis fosas nasales, en sus ojos mirándome, los cuales se proclamaban como mis dueños. En su respiración. Estaba sana y salva a mi lado, y esa era razón suficiente para relajarme.

Y la besé, la besé sin darme cuenta pero con cada parte de mi cuerpo consciente de ello. La besé sin saber por qué, pero sintiéndola como nunca había sentido nada jamás. La besé y entonces toqué el cielo. La besé y supe que no tener alma...que ser un condenado no tenía importancia, puesto que mi cielo estaba en sus labios y en la manera que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía.

Apenas si nos rozamos, nuestros labios a penas si se tocaron. Pero sus manos curiosas comenzaron a palpar mi rostro, la zona de mi barbilla. Era mi primer beso, la primer mujer a la que besaba, y deseaba que fuera la única, nunca nadie podría hacerme sentir lo que ella lograba en mí.

Nos separamos y no pude más que admirar la perfecta simetría de sus facciones cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. La miraba con tal devoción, la idolatraba y la amaba profundamente.

Bromeamos un poco acerca del beso, ella me agradeció y yo reí internamente de lo curioso del asunto. Ella le agradecía al vampiro por besarla. La flor marchita que era inmensamente bella agradecía por ser admirada. Entonces recordé que ella y yo teníamos que hablar.

—Sé lo que pasó con Brian, antes, cuando eran novios. Sé lo que te hizo, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca…y necesito que tú me digas qué hacer.

Ella debía confiar en mí así como yo iba a confiar en ella.

Y así escuché su relato, aferrándome a la dulzura de sus ojos para no ponerme de pie e ir a matar a ese bastardo. Nunca en todos mis años de vida me había sentido más monstruosamente enardecido. Iracundo y colérico.

La lastimó de manera vil y repulsiva, cobarde y endemoniada.

Pero todo este odio se veía reducido ante la preocupación que sentía por ella. Cualquiera pensaría que se alejó de él para salvar su vida, pero en realidad sólo huyó para hacerse más daño. Ella _tenía _que dejar las drogas, debía hacerlo.

Me dijo que no las necesitaba, que conmigo no sentía esas ansias de escapar al mundo de las drogas. ¿Dónde demonios estuve entonces? Si hubiera llegado a Forks un poco de tiempo antes, entonces ella talvez no estaría así, tan mal, tan perdida y sin camino. Me odié por no estar para ella, aun cuando yo no sabía que había un ángel que me necesitaba, yo debí haber estado aquí.

La abracé desesperado por que con ese abrazo borrara todo el dolor que adentro tenía, deseaba que me lo transmitiera con tan sólo tocarme, que al pegar nuestros cuerpos la angustia que en ella vivía se pasara a mí ser. Feliz sufriría todo por ella, no dejaría una gota d agonía en su sistema.

Cuando seguía abrazándole, ella me preguntó...ella quería saber el cómo me enteré de todo. Entonces era mi turno de ser sincero. Ella lo fue al momento de contarme toda la historia con Brian, pude ver cuán sincera fue, entonces era mi turno de serlo...y lo sería. Le diría toda y nada más que la verdad.

Pero, tan extraña y maravillosa como era su mente, ella creyó que yo era una especie de superhéroe...la clase de ser que habita en la tierra para salvar gente. Bueno...eso no era cierto. Los de mi especie estábamos destinados a ser cazadores, depredadores de los de la suya. Aunque yo jamás volvería a ser algo así, estaba en mi naturaleza.

Le dije que no era superhéroe, pero que tampoco era un humano, y, como un incentivo para darme valor, ella dijo las palabras más hermosas:

—Antes de que continúes, quiero que sepas que no hay nada que debas temer decirme, Edward —comenzó a decir con esa calidez ya familiar en sus ojos—. Nada de lo que digas hoy hará que mi manera de verte cambie. Para mí eres este increíble hombre, hermoso por dentro y por fuera, admirable, fuerte y bueno. Tengo sentimientos por ti demasiado intensos y ellos no...

Y la besé. La interrumpí, tuve que hacerlo y la besé, la besé porque no podía estar un segundo más separado de su cuerpo, la besé porque, como si de un imán se tratara, sus labios me atrajeron hasta que se estamparon con los míos. La besé porque era necesario.

Después de besarla, tuve que ser sincero; ya había prolongado mucho esto.

La saqué de su error, confesé que soy un vampiro...

...y ella fue a la cocina por ajo.

Al menos eran esas cosas las que hacían que el momento, en vez de tenerme muerto del pánico porque se asustara, me tuvieran maravillado, sorprendido de su inocencia que estaba ahí oculta. Mi Bella era inocente aún, estaba oculta tras una máscara de frialdad, pero hoy ella era cálida y hermosa. Era mi vida entera.

Y tuve que demostrárselo llevándola al bosque, derribé un árbol, y corrí, tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, sintiéndome completamente eufórico al saberla en mi espalda, ella reía conmigo y besaba mi cuello de repente. Esta experiencia llena de adrenalina sería mejor que cualquiera de las porquerías que ella ingería. La llevaría a correr diario si era necesario para que abandonara las drogas.

Nos detuvimos en un pedazo de bosque que estaba en las sombras. No había luz por ningún lado, sólo el verde nos rodeaba. Allí ella me abrazó.

—Eso tuvo que ser lo más emocionante que en mi vida he experimentado, en serio...

—Me alegra que te gustara —le dije, besando la coronilla en su cabeza. Olía tan bien...

Ella me estrechó más en sus brazos y yo respondí a su acto enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

—Quiero que dejes las drogas, Bella, por favor, por tu bien...por el mío...

—Lo haré, Edward, nadie puede ser salvado si esa misma persona no pone de su parte. Y yo quiero que _tú _me salves —dijo, y después se puso de puntillas y me besó, por tercera vez en el día.

Por tercera vez en el día sentí que mi corazón volví a latir...por casi un siglo de no hacerlo.

* * *

**Wiii hola a todas. Bueno, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, hace rato actualicé mature, ahora libertine, y espero esta semana sacar revenge y lienzo, vale?**

**Este fic no estaba pensado para tener EPOVs, pero diganme si lesgusto y hago mas, d pronto m inspira mas eddie jeje**

**Las invito a q lean el fic que tengo en conjunto con dulce y fuerte, se llama Edwina Cullen, es d humor, trata de un Edward que se viste de mujer para poder estar con bella, la cual tiene un papa llamado Charlie q es celoso hasta la medula. Juro q se van a reir, cnfien en mi.**

**Gracias por los rr y alertas, las amo demasiado.**

**Camii, aki sta ya por fin el cap, t amo loka.**

**SOFII! Feliz cumpleaños, eres una reina t amo muchísimo bebe, todos felicitems a mlf elektragedia por favor, muchas gracias.**

**Milislas, te amo!**

**Mucha gente q se unio al team castrando a Brian, pero creo que podroan ser mas, yo lo odioo**

**En fin.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto..**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	8. El Otro Lado de la Moneda

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo VIII . El Otro Lado de la Moneda.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

¿Explicar lo que fue? No, no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué me orilló a soportar los maltratos de Brian, pero era altamente capaz de explicar cómo se sentía. Impotencia de verlo ahí, más fuerte que yo, tristeza de saber que ése que amas no te ama de vuelta, rabia por ser débil, cierta emoción de estar involucrada en algo que me descargaba altas dosis de adrenalina al cuerpo.

Increíblemente decepcionada de saberlo impotente igual que yo, me miraba morir de a poco...y él tampoco hacía nada, al contrario, me mataba más.

Por eso, la entrada de Edward a mi vida simplemente era perfecta, justa... la frialdad de sus labios apagaban poco a poco un fuego infernal que consumía mis entrañas de puro dolor y rabia, mientras que empezaban uno nuevo, abrasador, cálido que me hacía sentir protegida.

Lo que fuera, un ser mitológico que provocaba las pesadillas de muchos, no me importaba. Para mi era simplemente Edward, el maravilloso hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a alguien que de alguna manera había cavado su propia tumba.

Yo.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte...para demostrarte... —balbuceé torpemente.

Él puso un dedo en mis labios, un gélido dedo que, más que enfriarme, me quemaba.

—No quiero que agradezcas ni demuestres nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz, y para eso tienes que trabajar en muchas cosas, en tu mente, en tu cuerpo...en tu corazón. Tenemos que sanar tu corazón, Bella, sólo te pido que me dejes ayudar.

Lo abracé porque no podía creer lo perfecto que era.

Y así pasó una semana.

Estaba esperando a Edward sentada en una mesa de la cafetería. Él estaba comprando mi desayuno mientras yo... me moría de ganas por una línea.

Sí, Bella Swan que creyó que no era adicta... realmente lo era.

Muy adicta.

Sentía el sudor helado en mi frente y los temblores sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

Edward seguía formado y hablaba con Alice, quien estaba sonriente como siempre. Sus otros tres hermanos, los cuales ya me habían aceptado muy afablemente, aún no salían de sus clases.

Estaba rodeada de gente pero, aún así, sola. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Talvez no era físicamente visible pero, en mi interior, mi corazón estaba martillando fuerte. Alcé la vista y vi a Brian girarse hacia mí. Frunció el ceño y en ese mismo momento Edward también me miró.

Ya me había contado de los peculiares dones en su familia y del suyo...por lo que deduje que, lo que sea que Brian vio en mí, Edward lo vio también.

Se salió de la fila y se fue directo a la mesa, donde puso sus heladas manos en mis mejillas y me miró preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Esta vez su roce sólo consiguió que me convulsionara un poco más fuerte, sacudiendo toda mi anatomía como si de hipotermia se tratara.

No volvió a preguntarme nada, sólo me tomó en brazos y me sacó de la cafetería. Fuimos directamente al estacionamiento. Yo apenas estaba consciente de lo que hacía, en realidad sólo podía pensar que de verdad necesitaba algo que calmara estas ansias enfermas de consumir droga. Necesitaba droga. Necesitaba lo que fuera.

Apenas si me di cuenta que me estaba metiendo al Volvo. En ese momento Alice apareció de la nada y se subió al lado del conductor mientras Edward lo hacía a mi lado en la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo no lo viste venir, Alice? —escuché a Edward decir enojado.

No quería que pelearan pero de verdad que no podía emitir ningún sonido...no que yo fuera consciente. No podía localizar el lugar donde se encontraba mi boca para poder hablar.

—No es como si ella pudiera decidir tener una crisis, Edward. De hecho me sorprende que haya sido hasta ahora... pensé que sería antes. No sé como _tú _no lo viste venir...

No entendía de qué hablaban pero ahora tenía náuseas... y lo que tanto temía...delirios. Empecé a delirar con aquella persona que no dejaba mi mente tranquila. Ya me había arruinado la vida y ahora que veía una luz de esperanza se encargaba de arruinar mi conciencia.

—_¿Adónde mierdas crees que vas, Isabella? —me dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente del brazo. _

_Estaba segura que me dejaría un moretón con eso._

—_Lejos de ti, estoy harta de esto. Ante tus ojos me estoy muriendo...y tú sólo te quedas ahí, viendo como me consumo... no te importa una mierda mi vida, sólo el poder que ejerces sobre mí..._

_Los sollozos no impedían que yo dijera todo esto que me tenía atorado en mi pecho. Lo amaba...más que a mi vida. Era por eso que no entendía cómo él no hacía nada por cambiar. Ni siquiera por mí._

—_¿Es que no lo ves, estúpida? ¿No ves que me muero por ti, que eres mi vida? ¡Estoy enfermo! Pero a ti parece no importarte, huyes a la primera oportunidad porque no soportas convivir con alguien tan patético como yo... tú ya no me amas, Bella —decía mientras se tiraba al suelo, dejándome libre de la fuerza de sus manos pero aprisionándome con la fuerza de la culpa._

_¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que no lo amaba?_

—_No... no, amor...no... no pienses eso —dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a él y llorábamos juntos. _

_Puse mis manos en su rostro y de un momento a otro el monstruo al que tanto le temía se despertó. Primero me vio con dolor en los ojos, con amor, con agonía. A él le dolía esto tanto como a mí...y luego pura ira._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me había golpeado.

Cuando fui consciente de la realidad estaba en lo que reconocí como la habitación de Alice. A mi lado estaba ella, con cara de preocupación pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré.

—Fue a buscarte un té...y un cigarrillo para cuando despertaras. Ya debe haberte escuchado, no debe tardar.

—¿Un cigarrillo? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Edward detestaba que fumara y era algo de lo que me había pedido que tampoco hiciera.

—Sí, bueno... es un poco tonto. No sé cómo se le ocurrió que lo mejor era cortar tus adicciones de tajo. No puede pedirte eso. Siendo médico debía saber que una adicción tan fuerte como los son las drogas no se puede dejar de golpe. Supongo que lo que siente por ti lo cegó.

En ese momento Edward entró con una taza de té que se me antojó reconfortante y un par de cigarrillos en la otra mano.

Ahora que los veía, las ganas de tener uno en mi boca se volvieron apremiantes.

—Lamento haber sido tan tonto... lo haremos poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Me tomé primero el té y sentí poco a poco mi cuerpo relajar. Siempre he creído que es algo mental, eso de que el té te relaja, pero de alguna manera funcionaba a la perfección.

Después Edward me dio uno de los cigarrillos y los puse en mi boca.

Las ganas de fumar ahora eran insoportables...

...pero yo _tenía _que ser fuerte.

Tenía que dejarlo, si era o no la manera correcta de hacerlo, no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que intentarlo se trataba de decisión, y mi decisión era no volver a poner ninguna clase de droga en mi organismo.

Debieron ver que flaqueaba, por lo que Edward me abrazó por los hombros.

—Está bien, Bella, así tiene que ser, es un gran paso, en serio, no hay problema...sólo hazlo...

Cerré los ojos y lo saqué de mi boca, le quité el otro cigarro a Edward de la mano y los rompí...ambos.

—Estoy mejor si no lo hago...en serio.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y nos dejó solos después de un rato.

—Detesto esto —le susurré a Edward quien aún no me soltaba del abrazo.

Levantó mi rostro gentilmente para así obligarme a verlo.

—¿Esto? —preguntó mirando entre él y yo como si me refiriera a nuestra relación.

—No... el espectáculo que di... no deseaba para nada que algún día me vieras así... o tu familia. Lo siento...

—Oye...no quiero que te sientas así —dijo con preocupación en los ojos. Parecía que buscaba las palabras para decir algo y le costaba trabajo encontrarlas. Suspiró y los cerró en un gesto de incomodidad—. Estás enferma, Bella, y estamos en el proceso de curarte.

Dijo cada palabra tan lentamente que se me grabo cientos de veces en la cabeza.

Sí, dejé a Brian por estar enfermo...y yo también lo estaba. ¿Por qué Edward no me iba a dejar a mí?

La verdad me golpeó tan duro como alguna vez lo hicieron los puños cerrados de Brian.

Estaba enferma.

—También lamento estarlo...

Edward me abrazó más fuerte. Sabía que no lo decía para herirme, lo mejor era hablarme claro y con la verdad, decirme que estaba enferma y aceptarlo era un paso... pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Me calaba profundamente el hecho de saberme débil de nuevo. Dejé a Brian...soporté todo de él por pura debilidad, tomé una ruta fácil creyéndome fuerte y renovada, fuerte contra la droga, y de nuevo...perdí.

De nuevo...la débil.

De nuevo demuestro lo inútil que soy.

Esos pensamientos trajeron consigo una nueva crisis que ya no sólo se trataba de la ansiedad que mi adicción me traía, sino de la depresión acumulada y olvidada que seguía aquí...latente.

Potencialmente hiriente.

Edward parecía leerme la mente, aunque yo sabía que no podía, pero decía las palabras justas para que pudiera sentirme fuerte.

—Escogiste la salida más fácil de momento pero la más dolorosa a largo plazo. No te justifico, te equivocaste, Bella... pero eres un humano y de tus errores aprendes. En este momento no puedes imaginar lo orgulloso...lo... lo inmensamente feliz que me siento. Cuánto de admiro. Eres fuerte aunque creas que no, lo eres, te rompieron pero eso no hace que tú te rindas.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y así pasaron más días. No fue mi última crisis pero Edward de alguna manera siempre estaba ahí, para mí, cuidándome, dándome fortaleza.

Ésa era la gran diferencia entre Edward y Brian.

Cuánto me amó, si es que algún día lo hizo, seguiré toda mi vida sin saberlo. Si aún lo hace...jamás lo sabré.

Pero él me tuvo y lo que hizo fue romperme. Edward aún no me tiene y no hace más que cuidarme. Mientras que uno se encargó de casi matarme, Edward se desgasta día a día en regresarme la vida. Mientras Brian desconfiaba de mí a cada paso que daba, Edward estaba confiando en mí con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras uno me pegó...el otro me acariciaba de una manera que me robaba el aliento.

Estaba aprendiendo a amar nuevamente...de la manera correcta.

_La estaba perdiendo. Todo el tiempo que pasaba, a cada segundo, la perdía. Mil veces traté de explicarle que era algo que no podía controlar. No podía decirle el porqué, pero ella sabía que cuando me enojaba sin razón...era como sentir un cuchillo de acero en mi alma...clavado y haciéndome agonizar. Haciéndome rabiar y perder el control._

_Ella sabía que no lo podía controlar. Y ella se iba. Ella me dejaba, mi niña, mi vida entera me dejaba...y se iba con otro._

_La perdía..._

_Pero si ella me diera otra oportunidad... si me dejara demostrarle cuánto había cambiado. Si ella se diera un minuto para volver a besarme, si me dejara volver a tocarla._

_Tocarla... daría toda mi vida, todo lo que tengo y hasta lo que me hace falta con tal de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, sólo una vez más._

_No tenía intenciones de enamorarme de ella, si ella se enamoraba en el camino a que yo consiguiera lo que quería ya era su problema, no mío. Quería hacerla mía y nada más. La virgen de la escuela. La bonita. Cuerpo perfecto que te hacía desear mirarlo todo el día sin ropa._

_Era un cuerpo exacto y esos ojos extraordinarios que te embrujaban. Su risa se grabo inmediatamente en mi cabeza, su sonrisa me lo hizo saber, se convirtió en mi objetivo, en mi presa._

_Ella creyó en mí, poco a poco se enamoraba de mí... fácil era que ella lo hiciera, para alguien tan experimentado y ágil como yo, un lobo obsesionado, ella frágil e inocente, por supuesto que creyó en mí._

_Cuando menos me di cuenta, ella ya ocupaba mis pensamientos, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Así que debía dar el golpe final, meterla a la cama y abandonarla allí, mi naturaleza no me permitía flaquear ante los sentimientos de nadie, así que debía apresurarme. Una guerra interna en mi cabeza, para acabar con el conflicto le haría el amor. Asunto arreglado._

_Cualquier sentimiento quedaría muerto._

_Grave error, mis instintos fallecieron ante el corazón, la manera en la que se entregó a mí, la tensión de su cuerpo, la expresión en su rostro, la precisión de sus caricias, su determinación...su olor...sus sonidos. Mis intenciones perdieron dirección._

_El tiempo pasó y no la dejé, me quedé con ella porque maquillaba mi vida con puro y honesto amor. Todo el tiempo fue maravillosa, me hacía el amor de manera inexplicable, pero mi amor en obsesión y temor se convirtió. Miedo de que me dejara, de que me hiciera daño. Un rencor hacia ella mal infundado fue lo que poco a poco creció, empezó a dormir con el enemigo y ni siquiera se lo imaginaba._

_¿Infiel? Cientos de veces... pero jamás dejé de ser adicto a su piel, a su esencia, a ella misma. Que yo le fallara fue lo que ocasionó estos celos enfermizos que no me dejaban respirar, que oprimían mi pecho cada que le dedicaba la más mínima mirada a alguien..._

_Y así, lo que alguna vez la hacía suspirar ahora la hacía temblar... Ella experimentó la clase de amor que hace al alma aguantar dolor y humillación por parte de quien ama, la clase de amor que deja de ser mágico para volverse en amenazas e muerte... Difícilmente ya su risa se escuchaba, el monstruo dentro de mí la tenía bien controlada. _

"_No te vistas de esa manera"._

"_No hables con él"._

"_No saldrás de tu casa si no es sin mí"._

_La línea que separaba mi amor por ella con la demencia se volvió estrecha, delgada... de un segundo a otro el diablo me controlaba, mientras la miraba aterrada, temiéndome a mí mismo, no podía controlar el puño que contra su rostro se estrellaba._

_La odiaba, con todo el amor que sentía, la odiaba, la odiaba pero por ella hubiera dado toda mi vida, todo..._

_Me volví peligroso, mi amor por ella me volvía venenoso, bastaba un segundo para que la rabia me consumiera, si alguien deseaba verla o mirarla no había manera de que escapara, al suelo iba conmigo encima y de ahí hasta que aprendiera que ella era __**mía**__. Cada golpe me consolaba, no descansaba hasta que implorara._

_Estoy seguro de que ella sabe lo que siento. Entiende por qué al dormir tiemblo de repente, porque las lágrimas queman mis mejillas mientras trato de reconocer en la oscuridad al despertar. Sabe lo que es estar medio muerto como lo estoy yo. Pero ella es una estrella que brilla por sí sola, sin importar lo sucedido ella sigue desprendiendo esa luz de la que me enamoré._

_Vivo día a día con la carga de haber perdido al amor de mi vida por culpa de una enfermedad que ahora trato de matar. Muchos me ven como un pobre homicida, pero la realidad es que soy un enfermo enamorado que no supo manejar sus sentimientos y los llevó al límite._

_Me gustaría que ella supiera que la obsesión terminó, que no hay un día que no la extrañe de manera agónica. Si tan sólo me dejara demostrarle lo cambiado que estoy... que jamás en esta vida volvería a lastimarla. Cuando terminamos viajé a su corazón, allí encontré dolor y rencor, pero yo tomé el poco amor que quedaba y de eso me mantengo vivo._

_Ahora sólo me queda mirarla directamente desde el infierno...porque ahí es donde estoy._

* * *

**Hola... bueno sí, aquí ando de nuevo dándoles la lata. Mi NA no será muy larga porque escribir la perspectiva de Brian fue todo un...reto. y no me quedé con ganas de muchas cosas. Así que espero les guste, las amo a todas.**

**Milita, amora amarilla, te amo mucho, gracias por estar ahí siempre.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentra en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	9. La Nueva Droga

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo IX. La Nueva Droga.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

—Estaré aquí antes del anochecer, cariño —me gritó Charlie desde el final de las escaleras.

—Está bien, papa —contesté.

Escuché cómo cerró la puerta y, segundos después, al coche patrullo alejarse por la carretera.

Era sábado y Charlie se iría de pesca con Bill, por lo que me quedaría toda la tarde sola.

Estaba un poco asustada puesto que, siempre que entraba en una crisis a falta de la droga, Edward estaba ahí conmigo. Hoy, en cambio, estaría sola, si algo me pasaba tendríamos que liarnos de alguna manera yo y mi soledad para solucionarlo.

Ya tenía casi tres semanas sin ingerir nada, lo cual era mucho tiempo a mi parecer, y lo estaba haciendo bien. Aunque las necesitaba, Edward me ayudaba, pero, como dije, hoy estaría sola.

Salí de mi habitación y decidí que me pondría a limpiar la casa. En media hora ya había terminado y aún no me sentía lo suficientemente relajada o cansada para dejar de pensar en las drogas. Encendí un cigarrillo y, unos cuarenta minutos después, ya me había fumado media cajetilla.

No estaba bien, no estaba bien para nada.

Subí a mi habitación y pegué un grito enorme cuando vi a Alice sentada en mi cama como si tal cosa.

—Por Dios, Alice, casi me matas de un susto.

—Deja el drama, Bella. Vine a ayudarte. Edward tiene planeado algo para ti hoy, una especie de sorpresa. Revisé tu armario y toda tu ropa es demasiado bonita para el lugar a donde te llevará, así que traje unas zapatillas deportivasy ropa sencilla para que estés a gusto —dijo tan rápido que casi no le entiendo.

¿Ropa sencilla?

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? —pregunté.

—Sólo hazme caso, Edward estará aquí en treinta minutos así que debemos apresurarnos si todo lo vamos a hacer a velocidad humana. Anda, ¡a bañarse, señorita!

Me empujó hasta el baño y agradecí el agua caliente en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa sería? Definitivamente esto era extraño; tenía entendido que las citas románticas son para lucir linda, arreglarse, ponerse unos tacones altos y un vestido rojo, un peinado elegante y así lucir bien. No que debías usar zapatillas deportivas y ropa simple. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré cuando me di cuenta que, de nuevo, hoy no estaría sola.

Unos veinte minutos después estaba amarrando las agujetas de las zapatillas que Alice me había traído. Me puse una blusa blanca sin estampado y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y, según Alice, estaba perfecta. Me miré al espejo y no pude evitar recordar mi antigua yo. La persona que era antes de Brian, la que no usaba minifaldas porque si se caía sería todo un espectáculo.

La que no se maquillaba porque alguna vez Renée le dijo que se envejecía más rápido. Ésta, la Bella del espejo, era la verdadera. No pude evitar sonreírme a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que el mismo brillo de alegría que me caracterizaba de antaño, regresaba, y todo gracias al vampiro que justo ahora estaba tocando el timbre en mi casa.

Alice se desapareció por la ventana y yo bajé las escaleras para poder abrirle a Edward. Éste me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en el cuello que me puso los pelos de punta. Sonreí nerviosamente cuando siguió besando mi cuello y subía por mi mandíbula hasta mis labios.

Cuando yo ya estaba entrando en calor, él se separó con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto me gustaba pero me fastidiaba a la vez.

—¿Sabes? No deberías preparar la masa si no vas a meterla al horno —dije haciendo un puchero.

El me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—No prendas el _boiler _si no te vas a meter a bañar…

Él frunció más el ceño y pude darme cuenta de que sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir.

Me solté a reír y lo abracé.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no me beses de esa manera si después me vas a soltar. No es educado de tu parte.

Sonrió cuando entendió todo y me tomó de la mano. Me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su Volvo y en menos de un segundo él ya estaba de su lado encendiendo el auto.

—Y, ¿se puede saber adónde vamos?

—No, no se puede saber. No seas curiosa, Bella, en menos de veinte minutos habremos llegado.

Suspiré y me acomodé en el asiento. Giré mi rostro hacia su dirección y pasé unos muy satisfactorios veinte minutos mirándolo, memorizando todas las líneas de su rostro, la forma en cómo su clavícula se marcaba debajo de su cuello, los nudillos en sus manos, su cabello en la parte trasera de su cuello, las arrugas de su pantalón al llevar las piernas dobladas.

Era el ser más hermoso que existía en el mundo, de eso no podía tener ninguna duda, y era para mí… al menos por ahora.

—Eres… eres tan hermoso —dije sin pensar. Después me maldije por ser tan cabezota, pero él comenzó a reírse y entonces valió la pena. Nada era más energizante para mí que escucharlo reír.

Llegamos al final de la carretera y Edward me abrió la puerta. Me tomó la mano y sin decir palabra comenzamos a caminar.

Caminamos por lo que me parecieron unos buenos cuarenta minutos, en los que él repentinamente me miraba y me sonreía, o me daba besos de mariposa en la mejilla. Con él esto era más que suficiente, no necesitaba de nada más, siempre que estuviera a mi lado, tocándome, o mirándome, yo era feliz.

No había sol, como era una costumbre en Forks, y el aire estaba muy fresco, por lo que pronto comencé a tiritar. Edward lo notó y se quitó la chamarra para dármela. Agradecí el gesto y me la puse, oliendo profundamente su aroma tan exquisito que siempre me volvía loca.

—Estás muy callado —dije cuando se detuvo abruptamente y me llevó con él hasta su regazo para que nos sentáramos en el pasto.

—Antes de que tú nacieras siquiera, nosotros ya habíamos vivido aquí. Recuerdo que me gustaba venir a este sitio a pensar. Desde que regresamos no había tenido oportunidad de volver a venir. Quise traerte porque a mí siempre me ha traído paz, espero que haga lo mismo contigo.

Lo abracé aún sentada en su regazo y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—No importa el lugar, lo queme trae paz eres tú, vampiro bobo —dije con cariño.

Sentí cómo se rió y me besó la cabeza.

Puso una mano en mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran dulces y amables, me besó y a mí se me olvidó que me llamaba Bella Swan.

Sentí su lengua de hielo quemar donde rozaba, delineaba mis labios mientras enterraba una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras la otra la situaba en mi cintura y se aferraba a ella. Yo puse mis brazos detrás de su cuello y abrí más mi boca para darle mejor acceso a ésta. Sentí cómo titubeó pero pronto ya estaba masajeando mi propia lengua con la suya.

Era el bendito cielo.

De alguna manera me acomodé de forma que quedé a horcajadas sobre él, juntando mis caderas con las suyas y tomando con mucha más fuerza sus cabellos. Ahora sus manos estaba en mi cadera y podía sentir cómo se movía contra mí.

Alguna vez Edward me dijo que estaba muerto. ¿Muerto? En estos momentos lo sentía más que vivo cuando una parte de su anatomía había cambiado notoriamente.

—Edward… —susurré contra sus labios.

Él comenzó a besar mi mandíbula con desesperación y pronto sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Arqueé mi espalda y sentí sus dientes rozar la frágil piel que cubría mi clavícula.

Se separó de mí tan abruptamente que ambos nos asustamos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba tan rápidamente que me daba vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Yo… —comencé a decir, aturdida, no sabiendo muy bien lo que había pasado—, yo... ¿acaso hice algo mal? —pregunté con verdadera duda.

Todos los pasos que se había alejado de mí los volvió a dar ahora en mi dirección, acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y vi cómo se sentía culpable.

—No, no, Bella, no hiciste nada malo, eres tan perfecta, tenerte así fue… estuve a punto… Bella, podría lastimarte, si estuviéramos de _esa _manera. Además… desde que no te has drogado, cada día tu sangre me atrae más, como si al estar más limpia oliera más seductora para mí. Me está volviendo loco.

Su confesión me dejó perpleja. ¿Mi sangre? Debería estar asustada, pero no lo estaba. De alguna extraña y retorcida manera, estaba más excitada que hace unos minutos.

Él debió ver toda la duda en mi cara porque comenzó a besarme de nuevo, aunque mucho menos demandante que hace un momento.

—No… no quiero que tengas miedo. Jamás te haría daño, es sumamente controlable porque de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a tu olor. Fue como percibirlo muy poco a poco así que me siento tranquilo, sólo debía decirte que es delicioso. No te haré daño, Bela, lo juro.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé, no estoy asustada —contesté y besé s nariz.

Estuvimos horas hablando de cosas insustanciales, besándonos, me hizo cosquillas y me reí cual niña pequeña; intenté derribarlo al menos unas treinta veces mientras jugábamos a las "luchitas" y nunca lo logré, en cambio él me levantaba sobre su hombro como si de un trapo me tratara y me daba vueltas hasta el punto de marearme.

Fue como haber ido a una feria, me divertí como hacía años no lo hacía y volví a ser yo, Bella.

—¿Bella? —dijo cuando estábamos descansando —o al menos yo lo hacía— de tanto correr y reír.

Yo estaba acurrucada cerca de su cuello y el trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Tengo muchísimos años un poco amargado. Mis hermanos siempre se ríen de mí por ser tan poco divertido. Hoy me comporté como un niño gracias a ti y fue asombroso. Gracias.

—Es curioso —dije, acomodando mi rostro sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo—, me siento de la misma manera. Hoy volví a ser una niña y me encantó. Tenemos que repetirlo —dije sonriendo y depositando un beso en su pecho, donde estaba su inmóvil corazón.

—A veces creo que siento que se mueve, sobre todo cuando estoy contigo.

Comenzó a anochecer y a mí empezó a darme miedo; al parecer, Edward lo notó porque a cada minuto me asustaba con comentarios como: "¿Qué es eso que se mueve ahí?" o "¿Escuchaste eso? Son como garras".

No podía ser más inmaduro.

Cuando se hartó de reírse de mí, me levantó sobre su hombro cual cavernícola que era y caminó hasta donde estaba su vehículo.

Le pegaba en la espalda y le gritaba que me bajara pero seguramente mis risas lo motivaban a no hacerme mucho caso.

Una vez en el Volvo me metió en el lado del conductor y él se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

—Anda, manejarás de regreso a tu casa para que sepas lo que es tener un Volvo en tus manos —dijo acomodándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

Vampiro fanfarrón.

Encendí el auto. Vale, él quería que manejara su estúpido Volvo, y eso haría.

Una vez entramos a la carretera pisé el acelerador y disfruté de su velocidad. Pensé que Edward se pondría histérico pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aceleré más hasta que alcance los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora y empecé a sentirme eufórica. Me empecé a reír como una loca y Edward ahora sonreía más claramente, segundos después ambos nos reíamos como locos, yo mirando la carretera y él mirándome a mí.

Llegamos a mi casa en mucho menos tiempo del que imaginé y me sentía tan feliz. Desde que estuve con Edward no pensé ni un minuto en las drogas, ni un solo segundo tuve ansias. Toda la droga que obtuve fue la de su presencia, que era demasiado estimulante.

Lo besé unos minutos más en el auto. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo un rato más.

—¿Tienes que irte? Sé que es de noche pero…

—Bella, no sé si a Charlie le parezca que tengas visitas tan tarde.

Bajé el rostro derrotada pues él tenía razón. Esperaba que la tarde hubiera sido lo suficientemente agotadora como para que me durmiera en seguida.

—Bueno, me bajo entonces. Te veré el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?

Él parecía tan reacio como yo a separarnos.

—¡Espera! —dijo cuando yo ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su auto y él se iba a pasar al lado del conductor.

Me giré y lo miré expectante.

—No te duermas aún. Espérame —dijo y me besó. Después a velocidad vampírica subió a su auto y desapareció en la carretera.

Vampiro loco…

Entré a la casa y unos minutos después llegó Charlie. Ni sospechó que estuve fuera puesto que mis ropas eran muy normales.

Platicamos un rato mientras cenábamos y después me subí a acostar. Recordé que Edward me pidió no dormirme, supuse que me iba a marcar así que esperé a que su llamada entrara.

Lo que entró fue un vampiro por la ventana.

Solté una risita cuando estuvo frente a mí. Siempre me sorprendía y hacía mi vida feliz.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —dije, intentando que mi tono fuera grave y serio. Fallé.

—Necesitaba ver a mi novia unos minutos más… o unas horas, no sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Me reí más fuerte y lo abracé.

—Gracias. Prometo portarme bien y no intentar seducirte.

El sonrió de lado y susurró en mi oído:

—Prometo que si me seduces no me molestaré demasiado.

Y me besó… toda la noche.

_Pasaré… toda mi vida lamentando lo que te hice, toda mi vida esperaré porque puedas ver cuánto te amo, cuán arrepentido estoy de haberte lastimado. No pasaría un día que no te hiciera feliz. Daría todo porque te dieras cuenta que no hay un día que no te extrañe, y que nunca en esta vida volvería a lastimarte._

_Te esperaré._

_Pero no tardes… no quiero desesperarme y tener que ir a buscarte..._

* * *

**La parte de la mente de Brian me asustó. Jajajaja. Bueno, no sé en su país, pero en éxico se adoptó hace mucho la palabra Boiler a la cosa que calienta el agua para que uno se bañe y esas cosas. Estoy tratando de actualizar a velocidad de la luz. En fin, las amo.**

**Les quería pedir un favor, escribi un shot que se llama "La loca de san blas" porfitas pasen a leerlo, a veces siento que debido a mis demoras uds me estan castigando con el latigo de su desprecio.**

**Super dramática pero la verdad es que estoy a punto de entrar a mi periodo. Uds no estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero es la mera verdad.**

**Team brian, hare uno en Facebook hahahaha**

**Mili, donde estas?**

**Mañana reviso la orto, perdon por los errores que se encuentren xD**

**Las amo absurdamente!**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentra en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	10. Demonios

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo X. Demonios.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

Felicidad.

No había otra palabra que describiera mejor mi estado de ánimo los últimos días. Edward me brindaba mucha felicidad. Sí, todavía me sentía ansiosa por las drogas, sí, todavía tenía pesadillas que Edward rápidamente eliminaba frotando mi espalda y besando mi frente. Sí, aún había un poco de eso, pero yo era feliz. Muy feliz.

El viernes me dirigí a mi clase de matemáticas, una de las pocas que no compartía con Edward y la única que compartía con Brian. Matemáticas. Él había estado actuando lo suficientemente prudente y me había dejado en paz. Sea porque Edward era intimidante, sea porque sus instintos le dijeron que debía alejarse de mí, sea porque su obsesión quedó curada, pero él se había mantenido a raya en cuanto a mí respectaba.

Hasta ahora.

En cuanto entré al salón de clases supe que algo pasaba, pues Brian tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho tiempo. Sentí curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba pero, en vista de que no debía importarme, lo dejé pasar.

el maestro comenzó a dar su clase y yo traté de concentrarme, pero me sorprendí a mí misma tratando de averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía así. ¿Yo? No lo creo; además de que no soy tan egocéntrica, no venía al caso que un día repentinamente despertara deprimido por mi ausencia.

El chico que se sentaba al lado de mí, del cual yo no sabía su nombre, se giró y preguntó en un susurro que escuché perfectamente:

—¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Aún no tienen noticias de Maggie? —preguntó y, al momento, supe a quién le preguntaba.

¿Ha dicho Maggie? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Maggie era la hermana de Brian, unos tres años menor que nosotros, apenas tenía catorce años. Era una niña hermosa como lo era la familia de Brian. Siempre me recibieron bien y, fue a ella y a su madre a quienes más extrañé después de nuestra separación. ¿Qué pasaba con Maggie?

Me giré en dirección a Brian y él clavó su mirada en mí, sin contestarle al chico que estaba a mi lado. Esperé el sinfín de emociones que siempre sentía cuando nos mirábamos…pero ninguna apareció. Si acaso el rencor…pero ninguna clase de cariño. ¿Edward había hecho esto en mí, a tal grado que dejara de amar a Brian tan rápida y definitivamente?

Me giré hacia el frente de nuevo y arranqué un trozo de papel de mi libreta. Tomé mi pluma y escribí:

_¿Qué pasa con Maggie? _Escribí y se lo mandé para que me contestara. Minutos después me dejaron un papel en el escritrio y supe que era él.

_Ayer se salió de la casa a eso de las seis de la tarde y es hora que no regresa. Estamos muy preocupados, creo que se perdió en el bosque y me temo lo peor. Bella, te necesito… por favor. Sé que no te merezco, pero también sé cuánto quieres a mi hermana, necesitamos encontrarla._

Leí el escrito al menos unas tres veces. Sí, necesitábamos encontrarla porque ella no tenía la culpa d lo que el desgraciado de su hermano me había hecho. Era verdad, yo la quería y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara. Volví a escribir en el papel:

_Esto no cambia nada entre tú y yo, lo hago por ella y por tu madre, no por ti, ¿de acuerdo?_

No recibí su respuesta pero sabía que me había entendido. En cuanto decidí seguir poniendo atención, alguien tocó la puerta del salón de clases. El maestro musitó un "Adelante" tan bajo que no sé cómo la persona al otro lado de la puerta logró escucharlo. Por supuesto, sólo un vampiro lo habría logrado, y era mi vampiro el que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Sonreí cuando lo vi pero su expresión fría me hizo retroceder. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Señor Varner, me preguntaba si podría dejar salir a Isabella —no pasé por alto el hecho de que dijera "Isabella", y no "Bella"— un minuto, es urgente.

La autoridad en su voz fue tal que el maestro ni siquiera dudó en aceptar. Asintió con la cabeza y me hizo señas para que saliera. Me puse de pie algo nerviosa, me percaté de que Edward no despegaba su vista de Brian, y su expresión era tan amenazante que me hizo temblar un poco.

En cuanto estuve fuera del salón Edward cerró la puerta con una fuerza algo exagerada, pudo haberla roto fácilmente.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —Pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Bella? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió estar a solas de nuevo con Brian, después de todo lo que te hizo?

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida y un poco molesta por el tono de voz que estaba usando conmigo—. Primero que nada, te agradecería que no me hablaras en ese tono...

—Y yo te agradecería que pensaras mejor las cosas. ¿Acaso no se te ocurre que podría hacerte daño? ¿Qué pasaría si Alice no viera el futuro, o si yo no leyera la mente, si mi familia y yo no existiéramos? Tú irías con él y, si te lastimara, ¡¿quién demonios iba a salvarte, Isabella?

Me quedé muda después de sus palabras. En el fondo sabía que él tenía razón en estar molesto, después de todo, Brian —enfermo o no— no era una buena persona y ya me había hecho mucho daño. Debí haber aceptado lo que Edward me decía sin rechistar, pero la parte más lastimada de mi alma aulló de dolor ante la idea de volver a doblegarme ante nadie, nunca más. Esa parte herida de mi ser que tanto deseaba ser fuerte, se resistió con todas sus fuerzas cuando Edward usó un tono tan autoritario conmigo.

¿Y si Edward resultaba ser un machista como Brian? ¿Y si él también deseaba imponerse ante mí? ¿No se supone que sería mi decisión si yo deseara ayudar a Maggie? Él no tenía absolutamente nada que opinar al respecto, era mi vida y nadie más, nunca jamás, iba a opinar sobre ella.

—¿Estás insinuando que Brian miente con respecto a su hermana? Porque, si es así, por supuesto que no me acercaré a él —le dije con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de dominar toda la ira que me estaba poseyendo.

—No, no dije eso... su hermana en efecto está desaparecida, pero tú no tienes nada que...

—¡Entonces que ni se te ocurra decirme qué o qué no hacer, jamás! Si decido ir... o no ir... o la mierda que sea, lo haré, no eres mi padre así que no pienses que tienes el poder de decidir sobre mí porque no lo tienes...

Ambos nos dedicamos una mirada calculadora. Yo estaba colérica, él parecía no demostrar ningún sentimiento... pero me pareció atisbar algo de dolor.

—No pretendo decirte qué hacer —me espetó fríamente—, pero si entre tú y yo alguien debe ser maduro, evidentemente seré yo. Buscaremos a la niña porque ninguna culpa tiene ella, no será difícil encontrarla. No te molesto más.

Y dichas esas palabras se alejó de mí, dejándome ahí, sola, enfurecida y, para mi sorpresa y desgracia, enormemente deprimida.

Regresé al salón de clases y Brian me miró inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar qué me tenía tan triste. No le dediqué más de dos segundos a sus ojos y me ahogué en mis pensamientos, tratando de saber si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto.

Sabía que Edward lo hacía por cuidarme, pero no podía esperar que la gente hiciera su voluntad siempre, yo no lo haría... nunca me sometería ante las decisiones de alguien más. Cometí ese error una vez y me equivoqué, no lo volvería a hacer.

La campana sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Reconocería esa mano aunque pasaran millones de años, y un escalofrío de asco recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

Me giré en su dirección lentamente, como si por cada milímetro de movimiento mi cuerpo se llenara de ira, poco a poco.

En cuanto mis ojos chocaron contra los suyos, quité su mano de mi hombro de un manotazo, lo miré con odio y me puse de pie, enfrentándolo con todo el rencor del que fui capaz.

—¡No me toques, no creas que tienes derecho a tocarme, nunca más!, ¿entendiste? Me preocupa Maggie, eso es todo, pero ni por asomo creas que esto tiene que ver contigo y que ahora tienes derecho a hablarme, porque no es así, me das asco, me das lástima, y te aborrezco.

Me alejé de él a grandes zancadas, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Entré a la clase que compartía con Edward, biología, y me senté, un poco nerviosa de volver a hablarle, pero para mi sorpresa...no se apareció. Me preguntaba si estaría buscando a Maggie... o si simplemente no quería verme.

Las horas sin él pasaron rápido, de forma monótona, me recordaba a los tiempos anteriores a la aparición de los Cullen. Celeste me ofreció droga y yo con mucha dificultad decliné su oferta, Jess me estuvo hablando de algo sin sentido y yo apenas si la escuché, a la única que le presté atención fue a Ángela, pues en vez de contarme una sarta de estupideces se acercó con la única intención de saber qué pasaba.

A la hora de la salida me dispuse a buscarla, pero en cuanto me subí a la camioneta un mensaje de Brian hizo vibrar mi celular.

_La encontraron, está en casa y desea verte... por favor._

Me sorprendió leer "la encontraron", ¿quiénes? ¿Acaso los Cullen de verdad la habían encontrado? Encendí mi camioneta dispuesta a visitar a Maggie, cuando Edward ya estaba frente a ella. Miré asustada a mi alrededor, con miedo de que alguien lo hubiera descubierto haciendo uso de su velocidad, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Se acercó hasta el lado de conductor y abrió la puerta. Estaba más enojado que hace unas horas pero decidí no acobardarme ante eso. Levanté mi barbilla como un acto estúpido de orgullo a lo que él bufó.

—Entonces... ¿la encontraron?

—Estaba en el bosque —me explicó fríamente—; se torció un pie y no se pudo levantar más. No es una fractura. Está asustada, resfriada por pasar la noche fuera, hambrienta y sedienta, pero estará bien.

Suspiré con alivio aunque se me partió el corazón al imaginar a Maggie tan vulnerable.

—Debo ir a verla.

—¡No, no debes! ¿No lo ves? ¡Ella ya está bien, ya la encontré, era lo que querías, no puedes ir y meterte a su casa! No puedes...

—¿Que no puedo, dices? Me parece que me subestimas, Edward —dije con voz afilada—. No estaba precisamente pidiendo tu autorización.

—¡Pues yo no estoy precisamente esperando convencerte, te estoy diciendo que no, te hará daño!

La ira bullía dentro de mí, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados al igual que él. Mi mente estaba en blanco... o debería de decir en rojo. Lo único que sabía era que debía ganar...

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? ¡¿Vas a pegarme?

Ambos retrocedimos ante mi argumento. Edward negó incrédulo con la cabeza.

—Yo jamás... Bella yo nunca te haría daño. —El dolor que hace unas horas pareció ocultarme, ahora era visible. Me maldije internamente por lastimarlo, pero estaba asustada, tenía miedo de aceptar una petición y terminar aceptando todas, como lo hice con Brian.

—Iré a verla. Lo siento.

Cerré la puerta de mi camioneta y la puse en marcha. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el Volvo de Edward ya iba detrás de mí. Por supuesto, me seguiría.

Sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta que, a pesar de estar molesto, no dejaba de preocuparse por mí.

Llegué a la casa de Brian y Edward estacionó su Volvo a pocos metros de mi Chevy.

Saludé a la madre de Brian con un abrazo. Siempre querría a esta mujer a pesar de no haber hecho de su hijo el caballero que debió haber sido.

Ni siquiera me detuve en mirar a Brian, aunque sabía que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras. Subí las escaleras y, en cuanto entré, puse el pestillo, asegurándome que Brian no entraría a molestar.

—Hey —musite cuando me miró.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y en cuanto me senté en su cama nos fundimos en un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté, mientras acariciaba su despeinado cabello. Fuera de la maraña de pelos, de el montón de pañuelos desechables que habían dejando una evidencia de su gripe y de su tobillo vendado, parecía estar muy bien—. Nos diste un buen susto.

—¿Volverás a ser novia de mi hermano? —me preguntó con curiosidad y emoción.

Yo tragué saliva y bajé la mirada.

—Me gustaría hacerte feliz con un "sí", pero la verdad es que no es así. Brian y yo no volveremos, me parece que nunca lo haremos.

Ella parecía un poco triste con mi respuesta y suspiró.

—La verdad nunca entendí qué veías en él —dijo, soltando una risita—, eres demasiado bonita, mi hermano es espantoso.

Me reí con ella y estuvimos platicando de cualquier cosa.

Me despedí prometiendo que la visitaría más seguido, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría yo cumplir esa promesa.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, abracé de nuevo a su mamá y me dispuse a salir, pero Brian se puso frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. Miré nerviosa hacia fuera y vi que Edward ya venía hacia nosotros, aunque a velocidad humana. Pude ver la frustración que tenía de no poder moverse más rápido.

—Bella, quería agradecerte...

—Vámonos —lo interrumpió Edward casi siseando.

—Estás en mi casa, Cullen y no voy a permitir...

Edward volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez tomándolo de la ropa y azotándolo contra la pared más cercana. No sabía cómo estaba logrando controlarse para no matarlo.

—Creí haberte dicho que ni siquiera te atrevieras a respirar su aire, si tratabas de entrar e sus sueños te morías, ¿qué parte de "no te quiero cerca de ella" no entendiste? ¿Necesitas que sea más específico?

Brian estaba temblando de miedo. Yo también lo hacía, si lo mataba...si lo mataba Edward no se controlaría con la sangre, ¿o sí? Aunque lo lograra, se convertiría en un asesino, la policía lo buscaría...y entonces... entonces se alejaría de mí.

Con todo el terror que ese hecho me causó, logré pronunciar el único sonido por el que daría la vida.

—Edward...

cuando se giró a verme, debió de ver todo el miedo que sentía, sobretodo por su expresión iracunda. Daba miedo en serio, pero yo estaba asustada por otras razones. No importaba, el hecho fue que Edward suavizó su rostro y soltó a Brian, el cual comenzó a toser y se tiró al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su pecho.

Edward cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, me di cuenta que se estaba calmando o al menos eso trataba de hacer.

Me miró de repente y sólo pude encontrar súplica en sus ojos.

—Por favor, vámonos... —susurró.

Sin dudarlo lo seguí y me subí a mi camioneta. La encendí y me dirigí a casa y pude ver que me seguía. En cuanto llegué a casa estacione el auto y esperé a que él lo hiciera...

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, quise disculparme, pero no me salían las palabras.

—Edward... yo...

—Tienes razón, Bella —dijo, interrumpiéndome—, no soy tu padre... no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer. Me... me sobrepasé al tratar de prohibirte algo, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo. Si lo hice fue porque... porque me dio rabia que tú... me mata pensar que talvez tú aún sientas algo por él, tuve miedo de que tus ganas de buscar a Maggie se debieran más al hecho de estar cerca de Brian.

Lo miré incrédula.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar...?

—Es absurdo, ¿no? —Volvió a interrumpirme—. Es tan absurdo como el hecho de que tú quieras estar con un vampiro... o que después de jurar odiar a alguien, decidas ir a su casa, sea la razón que sea. A veces no puedo entender tu mente, Bella, y no por el hecho de que no pueda leerla, sino porque cambias de ideas tan continuamente que no puedo seguirte el paso.

Respiró hondo y me miró tanto tiempo que pensé que esperaba que o dijese algo, pero en su lugar, volvió a hablar.

—Me di cuenta que no estás lista para estar con alguien, hay tantos demonios que debes matar dentro de ti. Pensé que estando a tu lado...que yo podría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando tienes una idea tan equivocada de mí. Creíste que te golpearía, y deberías saber que nunca en esta vida ni en ninguna podría hacerte daño. Te conocí y entendí el porqué de mi naturaleza, soy un vampiro cuyo único propósito es protegerte, y no dejaré de hacerlo, pero deber aclarar algunas cosas en tu mente. Te daré tu espacio para que lo hagas.

Estaba petrificada por sus palabras. Esto no estaba pasando.

Tomó una de mis manos y la besó con delicadeza.

—Edward...

—Shh... —susurró mientras ponía nuestras manos unidas en mis labios para evitar que hablara—. El día que estés lista, ese día estaré en tu ventana si es que aún deseas estar conmigo. Te amo...

Y dichas esas palabras se encaminó hacia su auto, lo encendió y se marchó.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza, algo me gritaba que él lo hacía por mi bien, que él no me estaba abandonando, que me amaba... pero yo no parecía escuchar nada.

Estaba sola, sin él...

* * *

**Hola mujeres engañadas! Quiero mandar saluditos a , nielasol (en vdd gracias por leer esta y todas las demas, eres un sol!), a Impissible love q me hizo reir cn su rr donde cree que escribo un fic llamado "la boda de mi mejor amigo" jajaja por el amor de Dios, a penas si puedo con estos y con Edwina, death revnge, y Jenni, que siempre comenta mis hist en su pagina de face. Bienvenidas a todas a leer, si me falto alguna, pude mentarme la madre para q en el que sigue la mencione.**

**Y obvio, a mi johanna q volvio de sus vacaciones, a vita ut dolor que ama este fic y me ama cuando actualizo pero me odia cuando no lo hago, a N . Cullen 7, a lokaxtv, espero les guste.**

**Mili y sofy, las amo de aki al cielo. Estoy extendiendo la NA a propósito para que sea un cap de 5mil palabras jajaja.**

**Un beso para todas, y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	11. Tratando

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo XI. Tratando.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_En algún lugar de mi cabeza, algo me gritaba que él lo hacía por mi bien, que él no me estaba abandonando, que me amaba... pero yo no parecía escuchar nada._

_Estaba sola, sin él..._

Cualquiera pensaría que iba a volver a caer, bajo y bajo, cada vez más cerca del suelo hasta que fuera la misma persona patética que fui antes de los Cullen. Pero no fue así. Que Edward tomara esa decisión por mí me molestó. Estaba triste hasta la mierda pero también enojada. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarme, decirme que no estaba lista para él, si en verdad él era todo lo que me causaba un bienestar? Si yo sabía que _sí _estaba lista para él, ¿cuándo se supone que iba a regresar? Él dijo que volvería a mí cuando yo estuviera preparada, y lo cierto era que yo ya me sentía preparada, así que eso nos dejaba en un punto muerto donde él no iba a volver.

No tenía ningún sentido y me emputaba demasiado.

Lo cierto fue que, aunque no me drogaba, me deleité de nuevo ante mi vestimenta provocadora, o a mi maquillaje profundo que remarcaba cosas en mí que mi rostro al natural no tenía, como fiereza. Me pavoneaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sonriendo y feliz de ver que aún todos los chicos me miraban. También me di cuenta que desde que Edward amedrentó a Brian, éste perdió su poder en la población masculina de la preparatoria, y ahora más chicos se atrevían a hablarme sin el temor de ser golpeados por él. Brian estaba volviéndose claramente loco, pero para mi sorpresa, no atacó a nadie... y tampoco trató de acercarse a mí.

Edward siempre me observaba de lejos, a veces me sonreía, una sonrisa triste y anhelante. Él era al único al que nunca podía responderle con otra sonrisa, en cuanto mis ojos se topaban con los suyos, simplemente me quedaba mirando como estúpida hasta que la tristeza o la ira me embargaban y giraba violentamente mi rostro. Alice sí que seguía siendo mi amiga, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que me hacía compañía y no caía en una depresión patética sin Edward. Iba a mi casa con frecuencia dado que yo no me sentía cómoda yendo a la suya. A veces hablábamos de Edward; ella tenía que convencerme de muchas maneras que era capaz de mantener sus pensamientos bien bloqueados para él. Era gracioso de alguna forma como confiaba en ella más que nadie todo lo referente a su hermano, cuando él podría bien tener un acceso a su mente. Esperaba que Alice dijera la verdad con respecto a su mente bloqueada.

Me dijo alguna vez que él estaba muy triste sin mí, tanto o más que yo —cosa que yo claramente dudé—, y que él de verdad creía que hacía todo esto por mi bien. Ella había tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero su argumento era simple: "Ella reaccionó a la defensiva cuando le pedí que se alejara de Brian, aún tiene muchas cosas con las qué lidiar y yo sólo estropearía eso". Alice y yo estábamos de acuerdo en una cosa. Edward era bueno, era noble, era un perfecto caballero, era sexy —Alice hizo una mueca cuando dije eso pero no lo negó—, pero era bastante tonto algunas veces.

Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde ese día que terminó conmigo. Todos los días esperaba en mi ventana a que apareciera, pero eso simplemente no sucedía, aunque tenía la sospecha deque cuando me quedaba dormida entraba sin que yo me enterara, ya que siempre despertaba con su aroma flotando en el aire. Eso me hacía feliz, pero seguía molesta con él por hacerme infeliz estos días.

—Voy al colegio, papá —grité sobre mi hombro.

Charlie seguía acostado en su cama así que me conforme con un gruñido que no supe interpretar. Me encaminé la escuela en mi vieja camioneta y cuando llegué al aparcamiento, vi el flamante Volvo de Edward estacionado en la plaza continua a la que era habitualmente mía. Recargado en la puerta del copiloto, que era la continua a mi lugar, estaba recargado él en toda su gloria, con su cabello alborotado de esa manera que me robaba el aliento, tan jodidamente hermoso que un bufido molesto salió de mis labios. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba estar con él de una buena vez?

Esa sonrisa triste se plasmó en su rostro cuando nuestros ojos chocaron. Como otras veces, no pude responderle, sólo lo miré. Cuando giré mi rostro, bajé de la furgoneta y me encaminé al edificio. Había llegado con unos minutos de sobra, por lo que mi clase aún no había comenzado, pero no le veía el caso a quedarme allí donde estaba él si sólo íbamos a mirarnos con ojos de perro triste sin hablar. Era absurdo y me lastimaba.

—Bella —oí cerca de mí. No me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo, pero no me sorprendió mucho; Edward era sumamente silencioso, un silencio que a veces me ponía los vellos de punta.

—Edward —contesté de manera indiferente, muy distinta a cómo él me había llamado, ya que mi nombre sonó como un poema cuando salió de su boca.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó, adelantándose unos pasos más para ponerse frente a mí. Como vio que yo no me detuve de caminar, él comenzó a andar de espaldas, sin despegar su vista de mí.

—Bien, gracias —dije. Decidí no mirar sus ojos porque eso probablemente me hubiera desarmado. Miré su boca pero tampoco funcionó, así que opté ver por encima de su hombro—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bella me gustaría hablar contigo —contestó. Ni siquiera se dignó a responder mi pregunta sino que la evitó.

—Estamos hablando, Edward.

Me tomó suavemente por los hombros obligándome a detenerme sin hacerme ninguna clase de daño. Por supuesto que no. A veces, cuando él me tocaba como ahora y yo pensaba en un hombre haciéndome daño, le daba la razón por dejarme arreglar mi mente. Talvez él tenía razón y yo simplemente no estaba lista. Pero no podía evitar sentirme triste y enojada. Podría arreglar mi mente estando con él, mis demonios podían ser asesinados si él me ayudaba, y si él creía que debía hacerlo sola, al menos podía acompañarme. Dejarme sola era un error que estaba cometiendo. Y yo no sabía si iba a perdonarlo, después de todo el tiempo seguía pasando y no se detenía, la vida corría y él no estaba a mi lado.

—¿Podríamos sólo... ir a otro lado?

—¿Edward Cullen me está proponiendo hacer novillos? —le pregunté con una mueca de ironía y burla en mi voz—, vaya... lo he visto todo.

—Es sólo un día... por favor, Bella, necesitamos hablar.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Edward se tomó el lujo de poner una mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia el estacionamiento, pero me adelanté unos pasos para que él no pudiera tocarme. Me molestaba que su solo roce me debilitara a tal grado de desear arrojarlo justo aquí en el pasillo al suelo y devorarlo por todos lados y todas las maneras posibles. Sabía que si él así lo deseaba, me tocaría de nuevo y yo no podría alejarme lo suficientemente rápido porque él lo era mucho más, pero también sabía que Edward respetaba mis decisiones, así que no lo intentaría de nuevo.

Me subí a la furgoneta. Me di cuenta que él iba a decir algo, adiviné que talvez quería que me fuera con él en su Volvo, pero al final no dijo nada. Dejé que él saliera primero y lo seguí por la carretera. Estacionó el Volvo en una entrada irregular que daba al bosque, como un trozo de terreno donde no había mucha vegetación. Realmente no era un lugar donde aparcar e auto pero funcionaba como plaza. Dejé la furgoneta a un lado de su auto y me bajé. Caminamos hacia dentro del bosque y pronto se quedó parado en un lugar donde habían varios troncos viejos. Se sentó y yo lo imité. No habíamos abierto la boca y el silencio no era nada relajado. Estaba tensa y nerviosa y molesta y triste y todas las mierdas de mal humor que existieran. Hasta el punto de sentirme bipolar.

—¿Estás muy enojada? —me preguntó.

—Pensé que no leías el pensamiento —le contesté con desgana. No sabía si estaba enojada con él por abandonarme o conmigo porque él en el fondo tenía razón.

—No lo hago pero tu ceño fruncido me lo dice todo. Bella, entiende una cosa, no voy a perderte, esto no lo hago porque no quiera estar contigo, Dios sabe que nada deseo más que volver a... quiero estar contigo —dijo y me di cuenta que estaba abrumado tanto como yo—. Pero lo que pasó aquella vez con la hermana de Brian... me sacó de mis casillas... no puedo soportar ver que me compares con él... ¿entiendes eso?

Asentí con la cabeza porque de verdad lo entendía, debía ser horrible que te compararan con alguien tan deplorable como lo era el hijo de puta de Brian, pero aun así no soportaba que Edward tomara esta decisión sin mí.

—¿Y esto dónde nos deja? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Porque me da la impresión de que tú estás comenzando a odiarme y eso como que me está matado.

Sonreí con amargura.

—Nunca podría odiarte... sólo... es sólo que siento que me dejaste a un lado, asumiste lo que creías mejor para mí y te fuiste y talvez yo...

—No, Bella, te equivocas, sí es verdad que quiero lo mejor para ti y que confío en que esto te está ayudando de alguna manera... pero taimen lo hago por mí, es doloroso ver cuando me acerco y te encoges pensando que te haré daño.

Me quedé pasmada ante su declaración.

—Edward, lo estás haciendo mal. Si no quieres verme encogerme de miedo quédate a mi lado y demuéstrame que no lo harás, quédate a mi lado y enséñame que tú eres diferente.

—Es que eso es lo que traté de hacer. No quise que nadie te lastimara, te quise proteger de él, cuando te acercaste, quise evitar que hablaras con él porque puede herirte de muchas formas, te quise cuidar y tú pensaste que yo quería usar mi poder y mi fuerza para imponer mi voluntad sobre ti. Dime entonces ¿cómo debo hacer para demostrar lo que siento por ti? Protegiéndote no funcionó, dejándote libre para que decidas tú sola las cosas tampoco, entonces ¿cómo?

Se veía desesperado. Entendía lo que quería decirme. Había sido tonta y ciega al pensar que simplemente tomaba decisiones por mí. Al contrario, él hacía lo que yo había demostrado que quería, aunque en el fondo sólo deseara tenerlo a mi lado.

—Lo siento —dije con la voz un poco quebrada—. Tienes razón, y es verdad, es todo verdad, puedo ver cuánto te duele, sé cuánto me duele a mí, puedo ver cuánto me amas y puedes estar seguro de que te amo con la misma fuerza que tú. Pero también es verdad que estoy repleta de malos recuerdos, de... traumas... y yo simplemente no sé aún cómo mantenerte a mi lado sin herirte ni herirme a mí misma.

Él bajó la mirada, derrotado. Talvez pensó que yo ya estaba lista y por eso me había traído aquí, a hablar, pero ahora era yo la que aceptaba no estarlo.

—Bella... Bella sé que no lo estás. Pero no me saques de tu vida, cuando te dije hace un mes que pensaras las cosas no me refería a que simplemente me omitieras. A veces trato de acercarme a ti... de hablar contigo y tu mirada es tan dura que simplemente pienso que ya no quieres saber nada de mí. No puedo entrara a tu mente... no sé cómo piensas, tienes que ayudarme con esto, es tan nuevo para mí...

—Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Las lágrimas pronto surcaron mis mejillas y él me abrazó. Enterré mis rostro en su pecho y dejé que su aroma me calmara como otras veces, pero esta vez sólo me alteró más. Olerlo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba dejando ir por mis problemas mentales.

Odié a Brian más que nunca.

—Simplemente quiero que me digas qué debo hacer —me dijo, acariciando mi espalda. Supe que, de haber podido, él también estaría llorando, lo noté en su voz a pesar de que su rostro estaba obviamente seco.

—Tampoco lo sé, sólo sé que si te vas de mi lado no funciono bien, pero si te quedas te lastimo.

—No me importa eso con tal de que estés bien.

—No estoy bien si te hago daño.

Él soltó de pronto una carcajada que más que alegrarme me entristeció más.

—Somos algo disfuncionales, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí —contesté sin humor—. Pero te amo, y creo que esta disfunción se debe a que me conociste en un estado que no debía de ser. Antes yo no era esta persona, era feliz, estaba lista para ti, Edward, pero cambié y por eso ahora no funcionamos. Pero regresaré a ser la verdadera Bella, la que sí se acopla a ti, la que puedes amar libremente sin temor a que nos lastimemos, te lo juro.

—Eres la Bella más maravillosa del mundo, y yo vi a la verdadera Bella desde el mismo día que te conocí, vi debajo de tus insultos a Lauren a una frágil persona que se defendía con la ofensa. Vi a la noble mujer que eres cuando te preocupaste por mi cuando Brian nos descubrió hablando, vi tu coraje y tu valor cuando levantabas tu hermoso rostro, orgullosa y soberbia ante los cuchicheos de las demás personas. Lo vi desde el primer día que te conocí. Por eso me enamoré de ti. Porque eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera... sólo que estás rota, y quiero armarte de nuevo, quiero arreglarte y pegarte... pero no sé cómo, tienes que ayudarme en eso.

Asentí. Me quedé recostada contra su pecho, una que otra vez una lágrima rebelde se salía de mis párpados, pero él las secaba con su gélido roce que, a pesar de ser helado, me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —me preguntó. No sabía qué contestar a eso. No sabía qué debíamos hacer. Sabía que le amaba, sabía que me amaba, pero también sabía que forzar las cosas por ahora podría hacer que todo dejara de funcionar.

—No lo sé. Te necesito pero no sé si al retenerte por ahora implica alejarte en u futuro. No sé si alejarnos por ahora implica estar juntos en el futuro.

Él suspiró y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Eso no debes dudarlo, pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, y si me dejas de amar te enamoraré hasta que lo logre, nunca me voy a alejar de ti, sabes que estoy siempre contigo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —le dije, rezando porque me respondiera con la verdad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ibas en las noches mientras dormía?

Sentí que se tensaba pero no me respondió en seguida.

Después de unos segundos en los que decidía si decirme la verdad o no cosa que lo delató, para mi su silencio fue una afirmación—, respondió:

—¿Qué me delató?

Me reí bajito y me acurruqué en él.

—Tu olor. Me despertaba con la sensación de que habías estado conmigo, podía sentir tu aroma.

Nos quedamos un rato más ahí, sin hablar, sólo sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Seguramente esto iba a ser difícil, mucho, pero iba a esforzarme muchísimo para que funcionara.

Y sabía que él también lo haría.

* * *

**Ok.. sólo... ok. Bueno, mi mente era —es— un caos con este cap... lo escribía y borraba tantas veces que al final no estoy muy segura de que se entienda lo que pasa. Ellos no "volvieron", saben q se aman pero trata de hacer las cosas mejor y más fáciles para Bella. Creo que toda la mezcla de mis propias emociones al escribirlo quedaron ahí y no supe cómo arreglarlo. Si a alguien no le satisface mi cap hágalo saber porque entendería perfecto eso, para mí es un lío.**

**Ok, no estamos cerca del final pero ya vamos a más de la mitad... creo. Le doy unos cinco caps más. Creo...**

**Ok, me tengo que ir, reviso ort después xq... bueh... México Df está gris el día de hoy y tengo que hacer maldades, además de disfrazarme de coneja de playboy =D**

**Las amo.**

**Mili, tú no te disfraces, no lo necesitas, eres fea como un orto =) pero te amo.**

**Un beso para todas, felices fiestas de halloween y a las mexicanas felices fiestas de día de muertos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	12. Sonidos Sexuales

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Libertine**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando le entregas todo a alguien, y éste no te regresa nada, puedes tomar muchas salidas que no siempre son las correctas. Edward le enseñará a Bella que siempre hay un poco de luz dentro de la oscuridad. Vampiros, Bella OOC.**

**Capítulo XII. Sonidos Sexuales.**

* * *

_**El amor le da a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_Nos quedamos un rato más ahí, sin hablar, sólo sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Seguramente esto iba a ser difícil, mucho, pero iba a esforzarme muchísimo para que funcionara._

_Y sabía que él también lo haría._

—Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿está intentando decirme que Lauren Mallory hizo trampa?

Estaba muriendo de risa por dentro. Instintivamente giré mi rostro hacia Alice y Edward, que estaban sentados en las gradas a bastante distancia de mí —aunque sabía que estaban escuchando todo esto—. La primera no era nada discreta, estaba doblada de la risa. Edward, en cambio, intentaba no reír, lo cual hacía que yo casi perdiera mi papel de víctima aquí.

—Exactamente eso.

—No estoy haciendo trampa, estúpida, corrí más rápido que tú, te gané, y no puedes soportar eso.

El entrenador Clap parecía bastante exasperado.

—Explíqueme cómo hace la trampa, dejen de quitarme el tiempo.

—Todos saben que los hombres corren más rápido que una mujer. Está en su naturaleza, anatomía, fisonomía y esas cosas. ¿Cómo es que ella esta corriendo contra mí, que soy mujer, cuando ella es un travesti? No importa las operaciones que se haya hecho, sigue siendo hombre...

El entrenador Clap rodó los ojos, pero lo que más adoré fue la cara de Lauren Mallory.

—Estás muerta —masculló.

—Y tú estás fea —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—, son cosas contra las que no podemos luchar.

El entrenador Clap me regañó, me castigó agregándole cinco segundos a mi carrera, lo que me dejó en último lugar.

Se lo merecía. Mientras nos cambiábamos para la clase, se estuvo burlando como un puto cotorro de mi estado sentimental con Edward, diciendo cosas como que siempre me terminaban botando cual basura, que nadie nunca me iba a tomar en serio y mucho menos alguien como Edward Cullen.

Me emputé.

Me vengué.

Es un proceso fácil. Alice fue la de la idea de decirle travestido a Lauren. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. Al final aceptó que él mismo tenía ganas de hacer algo al respecto por lo que me había dicho. Al final de la clase, después de mi castigo, me dijo que estaba feliz de ver que no había reaccionado como el día que la conocí. Según Edward, podía ver que cada día progresaba, que iba perdiendo la agresividad. Yo, por mi parte, me daba cuenta que estaba siendo más como la vieja Bella.

Después de haber estado en el bosque unas horas, allí, abrazados, simplemente seguimos juntos. Edward y no se separaba de mí, de nuevo, pero no éramos novios. Sí, suena muy tonto, pero de verdad funcionaba. Aunque lo amaba con el alma, no nos comportábamos como una pareja. A pesar de que él me decía a diario cuánto me amaba, y a pesar de saber que estábamos enamorados el uno del otro, nunca hacíamos nada los dos solos. Alice siempre estaba con nosotros, a veces Jasper también. Desgraciadamente me alejé un poco de Ángela y de Jessica. No que no quisiera estar con ellas, al contrario. Ellas encontraban un tanto perturbador estar en compañía de los Cullen, y no las culpaba. Aun así, trataba de hablar con ellas seguido por teléfono, o en algún descanso.

Pero al final estaba con Edward. Eso me hacía no extrañarlo —bueno, un poco—, pero me hacía salir adelante sola.

Y drogarme... bueno, volví a fumar porque... sí, era difícil dejarlo, pero era lo único que hacía, lo demás estaba olvidado.

Habían pasado diez días desde nuestro encuentro en el bosque. Diez días que me tenían de muy buen humor, por eso Lauren se llevó lo mejor de mí.

Al siguiente día, en mi clase de literatura, me entraron unas ganas bárbaras de ir al baño. Me encantaba saber que habían oídos vampiro cuidándome todo el tiempo —en caso de que Brian se me acercara o algo así—, pero en ocasiones como ésta, cuando se trataba de ir a orinar, era algo vergonzoso.

Salí del baño y me estaba lavando las manos cuando Celeste entró, con cara de que también le urgía.

Me saludó con un abrazo y un beso y sin darme tiempo a decir nada me dejó en los brazos su bolsa y su botella de agua

A Edward no le gustaba que siguiera siendo mi amiga. Dado que eran ella y su novio quienes me proporcionaban las drogas, Edward creía que era una "mala influencia". Lo bueno de todo esto era que Celeste no era la clase de persona intensa que te lleva al vicio. Al contrario, se alegró de saber que lo dejaba y nunca me reprochó nada.

Estábamos platicando de su novio, alguna cosa como que creía que le era infiel, cuando, como por inercia, destapé la botella y le di cuatro tragos. Uno debió bastarme para darme cuenta que no era agua normal, pero no reaccioné a tiempo. En cuanto el líquido entró en contacto con mi boca, sentí la urgencia de beberlo hasta acabarlo. Debo decir que fue decepcionante que lo que me hiciera soltar la botella fueran las manos frías de Edward, que ahora estaba en el baño de mujeres. Su rostro era una mezcla entre terror, impotencia, frustración, tristeza y enfado.

Por supuesto, Celeste no bebía agua normal. S botella de agua estaba llena de drogas.

—Vomita —fue lo primero que Edward dijo.

—¿Qué? No —contesté a la defensiva.

Celeste salió del baño, vio la botella en las manos de Edward y después me miró a mí.

—Si no te molesta, Edward, eso es mío... —dijo, quitándole la botella a Edward de las manos. Tomó su bolso que colgaba de mi hombro y salió de ahí.

—Bella, vomita. Sino lo haces tú, te obligo...

Edward no entendía nada. De más estaba que sacara lo que ingerí, ya lo había vuelto a probar, y comenzaba a sentir que me temblaban las rodillas por obtener más.

Una recaída.

Edward seguro vio mi necesidad en mi rostro, puesto que enterró la cara en sus manos y se puso a dar vueltas como león enjaulado por todo el baño. Alice entró unos segundos después, con los ojos desmesurados.

Edward levantó el rostro y la miró, ahora con la misma expresión que ella. A pesar de que no eran hermanos, nunca se habían parecido tanto.

Se comunicaron con esas miradas que tanto odiaba, ya que dejaban a todos fuera de la jugada.

—¡¿Cómo carajos no viste que algo así pasaría?

Alice iba a responder, pero, para sorpresa de todos, fui yo la que habló:

—Porque Celeste y yo no teníamos decidido encontrarnos en el baño, porque yo no tenía decidido beber de esa botella.

Alice no dijo nada, así que supe que tenía razón. Edward comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo por todos lados. Cada que se detenía, Alice sólo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué mierdas pasaba?

—¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué demonios pasa? —pregunté enojada, pero mi voz sonó u poco lejana... y como que me dio risa.

Alice sólo bajó el rostro. Edward tenía cara de querer morirse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue su respuesta a mi pregunta, así que me enojé de nuevo, pero analicé lo que me decía.

¿Cómo me sentía?

Como que volaba. Como que no había gravedad. Me reí de nuevo.

—Me siento muy bien.

—¿Quieres más agua? —me preguntó.

No era idiota. Sabía que tenía como meses sin drogarme y que ahora que lo había hecho esto estaba mal. Sabía que debía contestar que no, que no quería más agua y que necesitaba ir a un hospital o lo que sea que me ayudara. Pero de alguna manera no estaba tan mal.

—Quiero más.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí. Alice venía tras nosotros. Salimos del colegio y me di cuenta que me temblaban las manos. Edward debió notarlo también, puesto que su agarre se intensificó. Talvez si no estuviera drogada me habría dolido. Durante el camino no soltó mi mano, aunque la otra estaba libre para temblar cada vez más y más. Edward iba hablando por teléfono pero no le puse atención. Sólo podía ver como cada que hablaba su garganta se movía de una manera tan... deliciosa que me tenía como en trance. Mi mirada viajó hacia sus brazos, fuertes brazos que sostenían el volante del Volvo. Regresé a su cuello y ahora me fui... a s entrepierna.

Mierda.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Fui más conciente que nunca de su mano sobre la mía y sentí que mucho calor se formaba en mi estómago, un calor que bajaba lentamente hasta situarse justo en medio de mis piernas.

Era la droga.

Que me hacía necesitarlo así. Desearlo así, que hacía que su simple mano me tuviera tan putamente excitada.

Eso, junto a la ansiedad que se intensificaba a cada segundo por obtener más... me estaba matando. Sentí que mi frente estaba perlada en sudor, hasta que cada minúscula gotita formó una lo suficientemente grande y pesada para que descendiera desde mi sien hasta mi cuello. Edward se giró hacia mí y siguió la dirección de mi sudor. Sonreí.

—Así que somos dos los que nos sentimos así, ¿eh? —le dije, muy satisfecha de ver que tragaba pesado.

—Nunca pensé hablarte así, pero sólo cierra la boca, Bella.

Solté una carcajada. Me giré hacia Alice para que se riera conmigo pero su expresión era más bien triste.

—Perdóname por drogarme —le dije ácidamente, no muy segura si ahora estaba enojada conmigo o por ella por mirarme así—. No es como que decidí hacerlo, lo siento, ¿está bien?

—Cálmate, Bella... no te pongas...

—No la escuches, Alice. Te dije que no hables, Bella.

Me solté de su agarre y me crucé de brazos. Me arrepentí en seguida. Mis temblores estaban siendo bastante incontrolables.

Llegamos a casa de Edward, donde Carlisle ya nos esperaba en la puerta, al lado de Esme quien parecía muy preocupada.

Edward se bajó del auto y en un segundo ya me tenía en sus brazos.

Ya estaba perdido. No faltaba mucho para que mi recaída me llevara a tener una crisis. Y sospechaba que iba a ser una mala. Comencé a ver negro. Edward me tenía en sus brazos pero pronto su imagen fue desapareciendo. Sentí cómo me sostenía con más fuerza, parecía desesperado por algo. Alguien le gritaba de una manera sobrenatural. Escuchaba los gritos de una mujer a lo lejos que gritaba como una desquiciada. ¿Sería Esme? No sonaba como Esme. Entre más gritaba la mujer, Edward más fuerte me sostenía.

Tardé unos minutos e darme cuenta que, quien gritaba era yo.

Alguien puso algo entre mis dientes para evitar que mordiera mi lengua, pero era tarde, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Alguien gruñó, la oscuridad desapareció para que viera mucho movimiento. No entendía nada, pero supe que Edward me había soltado. Ahora era Carlisle quien me sostenía. A lo lejos vi a Esme y a Alice forcejear con Edward que quería acercarse a mí.

Yo también lo quería, quería que viniera. Extendí mis brazos hacia él, desesperada porque nos separaran. Grité su nombre mil veces, pero Esme y Alice bastaron para alejarlo. Carlisle me estaba inyectando cosas, podía sentirlo. Pronto perdí la noción de todo... hasta que me perdí.

...**...**...

cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que ya era de noche. Estaba muy desorientada.

_Estoy en casa de Edward. Me drogué. Carlisle me sedó._

Me dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, y curiosamente, me dolía la lengua. Recordé que la mordí tan fuerte que la sangré.

—Ugh... —mascullé. En mi vista periférica vi algo moverse. Pronto Edward ya estaba a mi lado. Se veía un tanto martirizado, pero sonreía.

—Estaba comenzando a asustarme. No te movías en absoluto.

Por supuesto no se asustó pero fue su manera de romper el hielo. La mía fue un poco más agresiva. Me arrojé a sus labios, no estando muy segura de por qué lo hacía —obviando el hecho de que lo deseaba y amaba—. Sentí que se tensó y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya se había alejado de mí.

—Perdón —le dije, avergonzada por el rechazo—. Sé que el trato fue no hacer esto. No se qué me pasó, lo siento...

—Creo que nunca te lo dije —me interrumpió, pero siguió si acercarse—, pero desde siempre he creído que tu sangre olía bien. El día que llegué al colegio, tu sangre llamó mucho mi atención. Nada de qué preocuparme, realmente. Conforme dejaste de drogarte, olía mejor cada día. Hoy, cuando sangraste tu lengua, lo único que pensé por unos diez segundos era probarla. En seguida pasó y reaccioné, pero justo ahora acabas de besarme y tu lengua aún tiene sangre. No es una buena idea.

—Oh... —dije, entendiendo lo que pasaba—. Lo siento —le dije, ahora con más vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, no te lo había dicho antes y no es como que sea tu culpa tener sangre tan... apetecible.

¿Cómo debía sentirme respecto a eso? No era como que me sintiera halagada por tener sangre "apetecible", pero de alguna manera me encantaba que Edward me encontrara atractiva de más de una manera.

—Ok —contesté, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Estaba demasiado preocupado... lo estoy, aún. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Enamorada._

—Um... no estoy segura. Antes de que lo mencionaras, es decir, lo que pasó, me sentía bien. Mareada y desubicada pero bien. Ahora que me recuerdas —le dije, dejando el resto de mi respuesta en el aire.

—Lo siento mucho. No sé cómo... debí ser más cuidadoso.

—Oye —le dije, levantando las manos con el intento de detener toda esa habladuría. También se me escapó una risita—, no es tu culpa, esta vez no fue culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de Celeste.

—No, Bella, no entiendes, siempre estoy atento de cualquier cosa que pase a tu alrededor. Debí poner atención a lo que tu amiga pensaba, saber que esa agua estaba contaminada.

Empecé a reírme más fuerte.

—En serio, tienes un complejo de súper héroe demasiado intenso para tu propio bien. El bienestar del mundo no recae en tus hombros.

—El de mi vida sí, Bella, y tú eres mi vida.

Enserio, ¿cómo logré obtener algo tan valioso como Edward?

Lo abracé. Iba a besarlo, pero recordé lo de la sangre. Al parecer al que se le olvidó fue a él, pues me besó. En seguida se tensó y se separó, aunque nunca me soltó. Hice ademán de alejarme de él, pero no me dejó. Negó con la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme. No sería la primera vez que me controlo a tu lado, aunque sí lo sería con respecto a la sangre. —Y me besó.

Gruñó contra mi boca y no estaba muy segura si era un sonido de depredador, o el que hace un hombre que ama.

Mierda. Esto era tan... sexy.

Acaricié su cuello con mis manos y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya lo tenía encima de mí. Besaba mi cuello y aspiraba el aroma de mi piel, mientras yo temblaba bajo sus brazos. Hace unas horas temblaba por la necesidad de una droga. Esto era algo muy similar.

Arqueé mi espalda y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi cuello estaba completamente expuesto para que el pudiera besarlo y olerlo cuanto quisiera. Una de sus manos se pasó por debajo de mi espalda, haciendo que yo me entregara aún más.

—No quiero que te controles. No cuando se trata de mi cuerpo —le supliqué, susurrando.

Edward enterró su rostro en mi pecho, justo en el espacio formado entre mis dos senos. Mi corazón estaba demasiado alterado. Edward comenzó a oler esa parte de mi cuerpo también. No me imaginé que hiciera caso a mis súplicas. Por eso me sorprendí cuando comenzó a subir mi blusa, pasando sus heladas manos por mi abdomen, hasta que me dejó sólo e brassier. Siguió oliendo mi piel, rozando con su nariz la parte de mi sostén que más dura se sentía. Comencé a hacer ruidos que sólo podían significar una cosa. Sexo.

Edward comenzó a besar cada espacio de piel descubierto. Mis costillas, mi abdomen, mi vientre, mis hombros. Le gustaba detenerse en mi cuello y rozarme con sus dientes.

¿Qué lo tenía tan desatado? Mi sangre o mi cuerpo... no lo sabía, pero no me importaba mucho averiguarlo. El punto era que Edward estaba cediendo.

—Deja de hacer esos sonidos —me dijo con cara de dolor.

Agh...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me dejan detenerme.

Ah, bueno.

Comencé a hacer más y más ruidos, a moverme bajo su cuerpo. ¿Qué creía? Que si me decía que no los hiciera para que él pudiera separarse de mí yo iba a ser obediente? Ni estando loca lo haría. Decirme que mis ruidos lo alentaban a seguir, no era la mejor manera de hacerme detener.

Edward me miraba horrorizado.

—Detente —me dijo con fuego en los ojos.

—No quiero detenerme —le dije, frotando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y haciendo de mi voz más bien un jadeo.

—Bella —dijo contra mis labios, con los ojos cerrados.

Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior. Aquí podían pasar dos cosas. Una, que se separara definitivamente puesto que había llegado muy lejos; la segunda era que con esa pequeña acción, él terminara de rendirse.

Pasó la segunda...

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó como nunca me había besado. Edward me miró a los ojos y me dijo que me amaba, y yo sólo quería llorar.

No fue la primera vez que hice el amor. Alguna vez amé a Brian, y de alguna manera, sé que él me amó de vuelta. Pero sí fue la primera vez que me fusioné con otro ser, formando uno solo con el simple hecho de amarnos.

Y por supuesto, nunca había amado a nadie como lo hacia con Edward.

Estaba feliz.

Sólo deseaba que nada empañara la felicidad que sentía justo en el momento en el que Edward entraba en mí, en el momento en el que salía, en el momento en el que me besaba y en el momento en el que, al terminar, besó mi frete cientos de veces.

* * *

**Lo sentimos, por el momento Whitedemon14 no se encuentra, pero pidió que se les avisara de su muy apenado estado de ánimo. Dice que no tiene cara para disculparse, pero que le costaba trabajo continuar con la historia, así como con las demás.**

**Ella entiende si quieren matarla, lo bueno de todo esto es que yo sólo soy la mensajera, alias Jean =)**

**Dice que un beso para todas y que se leen pronto.**

**Que también les diga que, Con cariño, White Demon. **

**Y me pidió que pusiera la leyenda del final, su firma personal.**

**Mierda, hice un verso sin esfuerzo... ok, sí soy White, no quería decirles porque les temo un poco, pero no voy a dejar que nadie se lleve la gloria de hacer rimas =)**

**Ahora sí, arigatto (o como sea que se escriba)**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


End file.
